To Heal the Wounds of the Heart
by Lone.L
Summary: Postmovie. [Edx?] No one person can ever walk away from trials unscathed, and yet not all wounds are physical. As the long and painful journey winds down, the Elric brothers are faced with the last and most terrifying obstacle yet...their own past.
1. Orwell

To start this story off, I want you all to know that, in order to read it, you need to go on one basic assumption: Ed and Al returned from our world after...somewhere around two years.

That said…enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the properties maintained by FUNimation, VIZ Media, Studio Bones and Fullmetal Alchemist or anything associated with or owned by the four. Pretty obvious. But I'd like to.

Edit: I'm reposting this story because it slowly sunk to the fourth page while nobody cared to review or read it, and I think it deserves more than that. Anyway...once again, enjoy.

* * *

**To Heal the Wounds of the Heart**

**

* * *

**  
"Dammit!"

A familiar soft-brown-colored jacket fluttered aimlessly in the wind, in almost perfect synch with a long blonde ponytail. The owner of both repeatedly stomped the grass below him in an over exaggerated display of frustration, flattening the blades below his foot. It was true that Edward Elric had matured in just about every way possible over the last year, but there was no way that he would ever be able to get over his annoyance and hatred of that man. He refrained from swinging his arms wildly about, but otherwise vented his anger in every way possible. Alphonse simply watched from a few feet away, surveying the land around them with his hands in his pockets as the breeze whipped his slightly shorter ponytail around as well. He didn't see any point in not allowing his brother to exhaust every last drop of anger from his body.

"Brother, we do have a mission to do."

Ed discontinued his stomping rage and turned to face his brother. He couldn't help smiling as they locked eyes, and he was taken aback at how much Al now resembled him two years ago. The same red coat, the same gloves, even a ponytail just like his. He only regretted that things had gone so wrong, and that Al appeared to be just twelve years old instead of the sixteen years his mind had aged. Still, he realized that his brother must be so much happier to be made of flesh and bone again, in contrast to being a walking metal shell. Ed grinned and threw his hands up in an exasperated gesture.

"I realize that, Al, but I can't believe Mustang has the nerve to just send us out here for no other reason than to 'take a look at things'" he reasoned, mimicking Mustang's voice and attitude, "I mean, come on, sending us to a place like this. There's **nothing here!**"

Al looked around and shrugged in defeat. There didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary here. A wooden sign drove firmly into the ground proudly proclaimed **ORWELL, a Subdivision of South City! **And indeed, Orwell was no more than ten miles from South Headquarters. But even then, it was a quiet town with a population of 350 people overlooked by a large hill. There was nothing to inspect, and this infuriated Ed.

"Let's go, Al."

"To where?"

"Let's just head over to that huge hill, take a quick scan around and head back to Central, so we can convince that pompous fathead on the complete emptiness and tranquility of this secluded town. How does that sound?"

"Erm…yeah, okay. That sounds fine. Let's go."

* * *

Central Headquarters 

11:41

Major General Roy Mustang leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly, eying the large stack of paperwork neatly sitting in the center of his desk. About 19 minutes were left to complete the whole thing.He scratched his head briefly, sorting through his crop of black hair, and picked up a pen. Touching it to the first sheet, he closed his eyes momentarily and then hunched over, as if getting set to perform a harrowing task. A few seconds slipped by in absolute silence.

Mustang threw his pen across the room, stood up quickly (in the process, knocking over his chair), slammed his hands down on the desk and screamed, "I don't have time for this!"

The sound of boots clicking as they touched the floor reached his ears, and the door to his office swung open. Riza Hawkeye, by now having attained the rank of Captain, slowly bent down to retrieve the pen, then gathered the papers up, one by one, and returned them to the General's desk. She took her spot at the desk across from his and switched her gun to safety, placing it on the table. Mustang's face rested on the palm of his right hand, and the aloof look in his eye was all too familiar as he stared at her. She frowned slightly as she glanced at the patch covering his left eye.

"You know, General, if you continue to slack off on your paperwork you might end up as a Colonel again," she stated, breaking the silence.

Mustang fidgeted slightly, and then replied. "I realize that, Captain Hawkeye, but it's so hard to focus when I know Fullmetal is out there causing all sorts of trouble."

"All you did was assign him to inspect Orwell, sir."

"Yeah, and imagine how he took that," Mustang answered, knowing full well how his subordinate reacted to it.

"He should return soon, sir. For now, you should focus on completing your paperwork so that you can maintain the authority to continue to order him around." Mustang raised an eyebrow, recognizing the implication that he enjoyed giving orders to the elder Elric.

He sighed once more and returned to the papers, lazily signing them and glancing furtively at the clock once every twenty seconds.

* * *

Edward had grown, but nowhere near the amount he expected or wanted. At least he was taller than Al. He stood on the top of the large hill that towered over the small town of Orwell on his tip-toes, gloved hand shading his golden eyes as he surveyed the cobblestone streets, wooden houses and two-story inns that littered the countryside. 

"How's it look, Al? Normal to me," Ed declared

"Yeah, it all looks fine," his brother replied calmly.

"Great then!" Ed shouted, "All we have to do is get the mayor's signature stating that we did a thorough inspection and declared that everything was fit according to the state's standards."

Al nodded, and Ed retrieved a formal-looking envelope from his coat. Together, the two brothers slowly descended the hill and entered the small town.

* * *

Edward's head swiveled around quickly, checking the houses and, more importantly, the two story buildings, around him, looking for the mayor's residence. He scratched his scalp impatiently waving the letter and envelope around as if they were random pieces of trash he had picked up on the street. 

"Come on! You'd think the mayor's house would be the easiest one to spot!"

"How about that one, Brother? It says 'Mayor's House,' right?" Al pointed out, somewhat reluctantly. The house was _conveniently _wedged in between two much wider and taller buildings, and positioned somewhat back from their fronts, making the depth appear more than it was. Al tilted his head curiously, wondering what the reasons for the arrangement might be. Ed handled his thoughts a little differently.

"Dammit, wouldn't you know it? The mayor's house just HAD to be the most difficult one to spot! I swear, Mustang's gonna pay for this!"

Disregarding Ed's outburst, Alphonse began shuffling his feet in the direction of the wooden building he had singled out. Ed finished relieving himself of his temper and followed at a much slower pace, grumbling under his breath as they approached the house. Ed rapped loudly on the door four times with his right hand, feeling the contact against his knuckles, something he hadn't done in a long time.

_It sure is different having two human arms again...better, I'm not sure yet, but different_, he mused, as he clinched his right hand into a fist repeatedly. While he was preoccupied, the door swung open and a hearty-looking man in his late forties gazed at the boys curiously. Ed was temporarily zoned out, leaving Al to the task of explaining their purpose, which he did. Pondering this for a few moments, the man then nodded and smiled, sliding out of the way and allowing them into his abode.

"Good day to you boys. I am the mayor of Orwell. So you say you need my assistance in completing an inspection?"

"Yeah, that's not a problem, right old man?" Edward said unflatteringly, retrieving the letter from its envelope, "We just need you to sign this and then we can be on our merry way."

The mayor scanned the paper slowly, reading each last detail and mumbling to himself. When he was finished, he nodded once more and raised his head to give Edward his consent. His eye caught on the glint of metal halway up, however, and he blinked in surprise.

"Would you look at that," he marveled. "That's the pocketwatch of a state alchemist, isn't it, my boy?"

Ed shrugged casually and pulled the watch out into plain view. "Yeah, I'm a state alchemist."

"Judging from your age, I'd say you must be the famous Fullmetal Alchemist then."

"That's right."

"Well, you're a bit taller than everyone says," the mayor began. He was halted by Edward's explosion of joy. The blonde-haired young man then proceeded to shake the mayor's hand furiously. "Ahem," the mayor continued, "but I'm still surprised that someone of such small physical stature became a state alchemist, if you don't mind my saying so."

"WHAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL ENOUGH TO BE STEPPED ON BY A BEATLE, YOU OLD GEEZER!"

Al shook his head and smiled apologetically at the mayor, who signed the form as quickly as he could. Evidently intimidated, he ushered the Elric brothers out of his home and closed the door, sighing with relief. Edward looked to his younger brother and simply shrugged, as if he had no idea what had caused the man's sudden change in attitude. He then proceeded to stomp off, fuming.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after their original descent, atop the hill once more, Ed returned the signed piece of paper to its envelope and stretched expectantly, looking at the horizon from his perch. His silver pocketwatch listed the time as 2:15. Ed checked the train ticket he had in his pocket, and finding it suitable, laid down. He waved lazily to Al, indicating for him to lie down as well. 

"C'mon Al, we've got an hour and a half before our train to Central leaves. I'm takin' a nap!"

"That's fine, Brother."

"What, aren't you going to?"

"I'm not sure yet," Al shook his head, "But don't worry about me."

"Ah, suit yourself," Ed mumbled, rolling over and quickly descending into the realms of sleep.

The day was graced with a certain peace that neither of the boys had felt in as long as they could remember. Ed slept soundly for the first time in six years, and Al leaned back, his mind free from worry, soon drifting off himself.

* * *

Ed jolted awake some time later. He blinked silently for a moment, and then it dawned upon him to check the time. He sat up and flipped his watch open. 

"2:38!" he screamed aloud, waking Al.

"Ugh…what is it, Brother?" he inquired, and barely had time to regain his senses before he was roughly jerked up by the collar and led in the direction of the train station.

"Let's go, Al! We're gonna be late!"

The two brothers soon reached full speed, and dashed down the hill into the town. In the center square, Ed's eyes darted from side to side constantly, trying to remember the way to the station. By the time he finally remembered that it was to the left, his watch read 2:42. He darted that way, still dragging Al by the collar. They evaded people left and right on their mad dash, nearing the western edge of the town. It seemed, just possibly, as if they were going to make it.

Finally, they were on the outskirts once more and the train station was in sight. There was nothing now but them, the station and a single tree with a pile of leaves gracing its front. Ed grinned and continued running wildly, Al following closely behind. The station was only a hundred feet away—they were going to make it!

Ed's foot clashed against something hidden in the pile of leaves, and he went tumbling head over heels, crashing into the ground. Al bent down to check on him.

"Brother, are you okay?"

"Aw, hell!" was Ed's reply, "What else can go wrong! Last time I checked, piles of leaves weren't totally solid!"

He reached over and brushed the leaves aside with one hand, furiously trying to open his watch in the process. When he reached the bottom of the pile, the watch fell from his hand, making a soft sound as it hit the ground.

He and Al were staring at the mutilated body of an eighteen-year old girl, lying in a prone state. Ed checked her pulse, and then her breathing. Both were extremely weak. Al tapped his brother on the shoulder, and then pointed to the girl's left side.

Hanging limply from her pants was a silver chain, attached to a silver pocketwatch.

* * *

A/N: Phew, pretty long for a first chapter. Most of them will be long, though, and this will be a long story. I'm hoping it'll be a good one, though. Thanks to all who read, and many thanks to all who review (yes, I AM encouraging you to leave a review. 

Next time:

**Chapter 2: Recount**

The Elric brothers bring the gravely injured young woman back to Central with them, attempting to take care of her wounds. Her chances for survival are slim, but the information she relates to them will change everything.

See ya soon!

* * *


	2. Recount

Hello to all! Yes, I have returned for a second chapter. I greatly enjoyed writing the first, but I also hope that you enjoyed reading it. I want to thank **SeaLover456** for the review. I found that reading great stories helps an author improve their own, so don't worry.

I encourage you all to leave a review, and to please recommend this to your friends who visit this site. I could use the hits.

That said…enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the properties maintained by FUNimation, VIZ Media, Studio Bones and Fullmetal Alchemist or anything associated with or owned by the four. Pretty obvious. But I'd like to.

* * *

**To Heal the Wounds of the Heart**

**Chapter 2: Recount**

**

* * *

**

It was 2:45, and although his watch lay open and facing him at his side, Edward did not realize it, nor did he hear or see the steam train as it rolled sturdily out of the station. He did not even notice that he had made a one-hour mistake in his time calculations before his nap. His golden eyes wide open and fixated on the body in front of him, he whispered out shakily to Alphonse.

"A-Al…this girl, she's a…state alchemist?"

"I guess so. I mean, she does have the pocketwatch," Al mumbled timidly, hardly paying attention to what he was saying, "And look…it's just like yours."

"She's a mess…"

"What happened to her?"

Ed shook for a moment, looking her over from face to feet. He then rose to his own feet and raised his hands. "I'm not sure Al, but she doesn't have much of a chance. We have to fix her up fast." He clapped his hands together firmly, then kneeled and placed them on her arms. The blood that remained wet quickly dried and spread out, leaving a clear view of her cuts. While he repeated the process on her stomach, face and legs, Al quickly transmuted a small quantity of leaves into bandages.

"That should do it," Ed declared, lowering his other leg until he rested on both knees. The brothers wrapped her up tightly, covering every abrasion flawlessly. It was not until their task was finished that, with a deadly serious face, Ed turned around and viewed the empty station behind him. "Well, Al, it looks like we missed our train."

"I guess we did, Brother," was the younger Elric's only reply.

"Al," Edward said softly, "Hand me your ticket." Al complied, and Ed retrieved his as well. Glancing at the time listings board posted at the station's front, he brought his hands together once more and placed one each on a ticket. A blue light flashed briefly, and then he held the two slips of paper up to get a good look at them; the times on both had been changed from 2:45 to 3:50—the next time a train would pass through Orwell headed to Central. "I know it feels like we're cheating the system Al, but we need to get back to Central. And we need to bring her," he added, gesturing to the limp body on the ground beside his brother, whose only reply was a nod.

Then both stood, and Ed bent down slightly to gather her in his arms. Her weight seemed adequate to her appearance and apparent age. Holding her delicately for fear of causing more damage, the brown-clad young man nodded to his brother, who smiled weakly. Slowly, they proceeded to the station, taking up a temporary residence on the bench closest to the tracks. Setting the girl down carefully, Ed took a seat as well. Al departed to find a restroom and a phone.

* * *

It was 3:45. Alphonse waited patiently near the still-slumbering form of the girl, watching Edward, who stood facing a public telephone. He was fidgeting anxiously, apparently not eager to be making the call he had just made. 

He was nearly ready to set it down when a loud female voice answered.

"Hello?" It was obviously a secretary in Central Headquarters.

"Uh, hey," Ed replied, "This is Major Edward Elric, State Alchemist. I'm looking to speak with the Major General."

"Of course. One moment please."

Ed impatiently waited for something nearer to a minute than a moment before a familiar gruff voice sounded from the other end of the line.

"Fullmetal. I'm sure you have a report for me."

"Listen, you…" Edward began, then righted himself, "…Look. I don't have time for that now, but I'm sure I will later."

"Oh really, Fullmetal? Then what can I do for you?" he asked smugly.

"Honestly Mustang, can you try not to act like an egomaniac for ten seconds?" Ed whined, then continued before Roy could reply, "I need to tell you something. We found a girl here, she looks about eighteen, and she's been badly hurt. It looks like she was attacked and beaten to a complete pulp."

"I have to be blunt, Fullmetal…what does this really have to do with me? I mean, plenty of people are—"

"She's carrying a silver pocketwatch."

_Thump_

That was the only sound audible from the other end of the line.

"I'll need you to repeat that."

"I said she's carrying a silver pocketwatch. It looks like she's a state alchemist, or she stole it from one."

"…what does she look like?"

Ed sighed and scratched his head, looking over at where Al and the girl were resting. "I'm not really sure. We bandaged her up pretty good. I mean, she was bleeding in ten different places."

"…"

"Hey, sorry Mustang, but we gotta go. Our train's just pulling in."

"Hey, Fullmetal, wait!"

"Listen, we're coming to Central. You can figure everything out then."

Mustang tried to reply, but it was too late. A sharp click sounded. Ed had already hung up. He sighed and tapped the tabletop with his fingers, resting his head on his hand. Captain Hawkeye glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, but remained content to continue her work and leave the General to his thoughts.

"Alright Al, let's get going!" Ed shouted, a bit cheerier than he felt.

Alphonse simply nodded and stood up. Ed stooped to pick the girl up once more, and they slowly made their way onto the train. Wisely, Edward chose a double-facing seat in the very back left corner of the car, near to a door and out of view for most passengers. He set the unconscious form down slowly and proceeded to take a seat opposite. Al silently sat next to the girl and nodded to Ed, who stretched and sprawled out over his seat.

It would be a long ride.

The sound of a whistle penetrated the air loudly, and the train set into motion. Ed glanced out the window, observing as it gained momentum and departed, leaving Orwell and the station behind. He shrugged absentmindedly and yawned. Another nap would do him some good. They were going to see Mustang—he needed all the rest he could get. As his eyes fluttered shut, he caught one last glimpse of the girl sitting beside his brother, and a curiosity for what had done that to her came over him. The fleeting thought left his mind as quickly as it had come, however, as he quickly fell into a slumber.

* * *

Edward groggily opened his eyes as the train came to a screeching halt. Nearly thrown out of his seat, he recovered and sat up, waiting for his senses to return. Alphonse was awake, and appeared to be perfectly composed. Slowly waking up, the older Elric got to his feet and retrieved the small brown suitcase from the luggage rack above his head, glancing around. 

It was then he noticed the stares of the other passengers. Their eyes were all affixed on him, and some on the girl laying slumped in the seat.

Knowing his visit with Mustang was drawing nearer, Ed's temper failed him, and he let an outburst slip.

"What the hell are you all lookin' at!"

He looked around once more. There were no more eyes on him, and the train was rapidly emptying. He stared blankly at Al, who smiled and stood, leading the way off of the passenger car, his brother following close behind with the victim in his arms.

The two boys stepped off of the train and observed their familiar surroundings. They were in Central once more, and this particular station was a place they had frequented many times. Still cradling their third traveler, Edward continued to follow Alphonse as they strode forward, through the large opening that led out to the streets of Central. A black vehicle parked at the edge of the sidewalk to their left caught Ed's eye. It was a military vehicle.

The driver and passenger doors swung open, and two uniformed men stepped out of the car. They approached the brothers and saluted smartly to Edward.

"Good evening, Fullmetal Alchemist sir," the one on the left ventured. He was of medium build, about 5'10" with short, muscular arms and a round belly that extended the blue military uniform outwards. A mop of dark brown hair graced his head, and large square glasses were perched on his also large nose, framing hazel-brown eyes. His companion was the opposite, tall and lanky, thin with little hair and sharp green eyes. Ed flipped open his watch, surprised that it was already evening, and checked the sky. It was nearing dusk; the sun was setting. He hadn't noticed.

"Yo."

A bit taken aback at his casual attitude, the large man continued. "I'm Staff Sergeant Gene Sunder. This man here is Corporal Kelly Brockman. The Major General sent us to pick you up and bring you to Headquarters. Are you prepared to leave?" Ed nodded in reply. Sunder opened the rear left door for him to set the girl inside. He and Al circled the car, getting in on the right side, with Al positioning himself in the middle and Ed by the door on the right. The pair of low-ranking officers returned to the car, and Brockman took the wheel. Quickly, the car began moving and they pulled out of the station circle, making a left turn onto a main road that passed directly by Central Headquarters.

Ed rested with his head against the window, watching as the dull buildings of downtown Central flashed by. He turned his head for a moment, his gaze catching on the victim. Her eyes were open, and she seemed to be looking right through him, but she neither noticed him nor said anything. Returning to his former position, Edward rubbed his temples and waited for the coming meeting with his superior.

* * *

Brockman and Sunder had long since departed from the brothers' presence. The girl had retained her consciousness, yet she still needed heavy support from Al to progress forward. It was an extremely slow pace, but that was just fine with Edward as he grumpily shuffled his feet along the long white-walled corridor. The banners that had contained the Führer's emblem had long since been removed, making the hallway even more bland. Edward just stared at the polished oak door they were approaching, knowing what was on the other end. 

They finally arrived. Edward gulped loudly and gave Alphonse a pained look. The younger brother just shook his head. Sighing, Ed turned back to the door and raised his right hand, knocking softly. A shuffling came from within the room, and then the door opened. Riza had let them in, and her pretty face was always a welcome sight. She moved to the left, however, giving Ed a clear view of the man lounging behind his desk.

Mustang.

He smiled and waved his hand, ushering the Elric brothers in. Al and the girl took a seat to the right of the desk, and Edward stood at attention in front.

"So, Fullmetal, you've returned."

"I have," Edward managed. He was struggling to keep his temper under control. Mustang just pissed him off.

"Do you have a story to tell?"

"No, I don't. But I have the letter right here," Ed placed the envelope on the desk, "and we brought this girl back with us. She has a state alchemist watch and some pretty bad scrapes."

Mustang glanced over, and his eyes rose expectantly.

"Lyncia?" he ventured.

She nodded weakly and brought her arms up to remove her facial bandages. The pain made her cringe, but she continued anyway and successfully got them off. Just above waist-length, shiny, sailing, soft hazel-brown hair fell gracefully and spread against her back. Her face was slightly pale, but the shine of soft brown eyes reminiscent of her hair could still be glimpsed. A thin line served as her mouth, spread over extremely soft and smooth skin. She then removed the rest of her bandages, revealing slender arms and a large, attractive breast area. Ed blinked hard and followed his eyes as they ran down her thin yet healthy-looking waist, her just-as slender legs, and back up, tracing her soft-looking pale skin.

"Uh…" he got out.

"Edward, this is Lyncia Asuna. She's a certified state alchemist, has been since she was sixteen," Mustang informed the older Elric matter-of-factly.

"Uh…okay," Ed mumbled, "What…erm, what does she do?"

"In most aspects, she's just like you. She can perform many kinds of alchemy when needed. However, she has a name, also like you. A special ability. Can you guess it?"

Ed was in disbelief that, even now, Mustang was making him guess. "What is it?"

Mustang looked at her once more. "We call her the Catholicon Alchemist."

"The what?"

"You heard me. The Catholicon Alchemist. Besides being able to extract solutions and scents from certain species of medical plants, she's an extremely talented healer."

Edward looked at Lyncia once more. She gazed back at him, expressionless, neither saying a thing nor clarifying or authenticating Roy's comment. Ed scratched the back of his neck nervously. Even in this state, she was drop-dead gorgeous, and it was making it a bit hard for him to remember what he was going to say.

"So you're saying that if we hadn't come along, she would still be fine anyway?" Ed mumbled, a bit annoyed.

"Come on, Ed. Are you that stupid? Look at her. Judging from her appearance, I'd say that you two pretty much saved her life."

She still said nothing.

Ed and Mustang continued to converse, each continuing to annoy the other until the conversation became rather pointless. Alphonse leaned over in Lyncia's direction.

"What did this to you?" he quietly asked.

She finally spoke, and her barely-audible whisper was somehow heard by each and every person occupying the room.

"A…homunculus."

* * *

A/N: Phew, that chapter was a little more excruciating than the last one, or at least for this author anyway. Yet I still sincerely enjoyed writing it. Anyway, on the note of necessity for those who don't know, Asuna is pronounced Ahs-na or Aus-nah. Same thing, really. 

That joy I received will be quickly taken away if I don't receive some hits, and maybe some helpful reviews hint XD

Due to school and life, I will probably update once a week to once every two weeks. It depends on how much time I find each day to write (these are pretty long chapters).Once again, a shoutout goes to **SeaLover456**,** Merodi-chan**,and** BlackMercifulFaerie** (sadly, no, he indeed has only one eye) for their reviews. Thanks a lot!

If you're actually here, thanks very much for reading. I promise things will only continue to get better. Next time:

**Chapter 3: Begin  
**

Lyncia Asuna, the Catholicon Alchemist. A true beauty, her revelation will be fully explained and fully explored. Ed and Al set out once more, a new partner in tow, to discover the secrets of this turn of events. Before any one person can progress, however, it is neccessary for one to look back. The Elric brothers find that their first destination can be none other than Resembool.

See ya soon!


	3. Begin

Guess what? Yep, chapter three! Not sure how many people actually care, but I'll take my six reviews and 49 hits and run with them. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

Reviewer's corner is at the bottom (but it's not that big, seeing as I got a whopping two reviews for chapter two).

That said…enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the properties maintained by FUNimation, VIZ Media, Studio Bones and Fullmetal Alchemist or anything associated with or owned by the four. Pretty obvious. But I'd like to.

* * *

**To Heal the Wounds of the Heart**

**Chapter 3: Begin**

**

* * *

**

"A…what?" was Edward's breathless whisper.

"…A homunculus," Lyncia replied, in the same hushed and emotionally devoid tone as before.

The entire room seemed to reverberate with the impact of those two simple words. Mustang blinked in shock, his sarcastic attitude evaporated. Hawkeye simply watched the conversation from her desk, eyes wide. Alphonse recoiled back from the young woman, his eyes wide as well.

"A homunculus…" Ed repeated, as if trying to convince himself.

"Catholicon, you need to give us the details," Mustang finally found his voice.

Lyncia began to speak, and as the words flowed from her mouth, Edward listened and watched her. It seemed to him that with every sentence she finished her voice grew stronger and bolder. It began to sound like a sweet, strong melody to him. Yet in the back of his mind, for some reason, an image of Winry lingered.

"It was...a very large man. He wore a tight crimson muscle shirt, and black pants. And he called himself…" she clutched her head, trying to recall, "…I'm sorry. I don't remember what he called himself. I don't remember how he attacked me, either. But I definitely saw it…the Ouroborous; the serpent that eats its own tail. I saw it, just above his waistline on his right side. And…and he left with a companion, but I lost consciousness too fast to identify the other one."

Roy rubbed his temples for a moment and sighed, then leaned back in his chair. "I guess that's all we can gather for now. Thanks Lyncia."

She only nodded.

"Would you like to go home or stay in the infirmary tonight?"

"I'll stay here for tonight," she said politely.

Roy nodded, and motioned that Ed and Al were dismissed, indicating for them to return the next day. The two brothers rose from their seats, feeling worn out themselves. Edward made a quick gesture of farewell in Hawkeye's direction, ignoring Mustang. They were nearly out the door and in the hallway once more before Al turned and bowed, smiling awkwardly.

"I hope you'll be okay," he murmured in Lyncia's direction.

"Yeah…feel better," Edward added hesitantly, blinking hard, and then the Elrics departed to find a night's stay.

* * *

It was a cloudless night, and as the light of the moon hung above them and penetrated the darkness, the large doors in front of Central Headquarters slowly closed, their steel framed in the soothing light. Edward and Alphonse descended the steps in front of the massive building and turned to their left, pacing down the bland sidewalk towards the nearest inn. The streets were empty; few lights were on, no vehicles maneuvered to and fro, and there were no there any other living souls traversing the walkways. It made for a desolate setting. 

Ed took one step, then another, moving slowly down the sidewalk, weary and confused. His boots made soft clicks with each step as his coat billowed in the soft wind, and he stroked his chin thoughtfully, gazing at the sky.

Their minds were in turmoil. As they walked, Edward softly put a reassuring hand on his little brother's shoulder. Alphonse turned his head and smiled back, and as they continued to move closer to one of the more peaceful inns in Central, they stared blissfully upwards, together, at the luminescent orb suspended calmly above them.

* * *

"Al?" 

"What is it, Brother?"

"How…"

Alphonse listened intently to his elder brother's sharp intake of breath, trying to continue.

"How do you think…that Winry's…doing?" Ed finally managed to spit out.

"I'm not sure. She's probably fine, though. Resembool is a peaceful place, Brother, we both know that," Al replied, trying his best to say nothing that would upset Edward.

"Yeah…"

"We haven't been to visit her since we got back…I thought you never wanted to. You said you wanted to move on."

"I know, Al…and I still do. I…I was just…wondering."

And then, in their small room at the snug little inn, there was silence. Alphonse rolled over in his bed, enjoying the feel of the soft white sheets as they brushed cooly against his skin. He stared at the peach-hued wall, his back turned to his brother, unsure of what to say. Ed continued to lie on his back, gazing at the ceiling quietly, never blinking. He raised his right arm above his head, to admire the flesh that had at last been returned to him. For a fleeting moment, he could have sworn he saw the glint of metal, felt the numb cold of a steel limb that he had been happy to leave behind. But it was only for a moment. As soon as it had passed, he lowered the arm and blinked, realizing that he needed sleep.

Al heard a strained voice utter just a single word, and then an exasperated sigh drifted out. He rolled over once more, and then closed his eyes. He could never be sure afterwards, but just for a moment, Alphonse was almost positive that the word he heard was surely "Winry," and that he saw a single gleaming tear slide gracefully down his brother's cheek.

* * *

Edward slowly opened the lids of his eyes, finding himself gazing out the small window in their room. He sat up, wondering what had woken him, before it dawned upon him that someone was slowly knocking on their door. Al was still soundly asleep, and so the elder brother took it upon himself to answer. He slipped on his brown coat and shook out his hair, aware that it was unchecked; he had removed the ponytail the previous night. Shuffling to the door, he undid the lock and swung it open. 

Edward was greeted by the sight of Lyncia Asuna, her body fully healed and properly dressed again.

"M-Ms. Asuna," he stuttered, trying to regain his bearings.

"Please, just call me Lyncia. Ms. Asuna is too formal for me," she said sweetly, and Ed was completely stunned at how much different she was when fully normal in contrast to the state they had discovered her in. "Oh, and good morning, Fullmetal."

"Ah, of course," Edward muttered, "And don't worry, you can just call me Ed." It wasn't a formality issue for him, however. It was simply that Mustang was the only person who called him Fullmetal on a regular basis, and the way he said it, predictably, _pissed _Ed _off._

"Alright," she finally decided. "Can I come in?"

"Err…yeah, sure. Ignore Al, he's still asleep."

The two retreated into the room, and Ed closed the wooden door quietly. He sat on the edge of Al's bed and stretched. Lyncia took a seat in a small chair near the desk by the room's edge. Ed rubbed his eyes, looking around for his ponytail, but it was nowhere to be found. His gaze then turned to Lyncia. Her smooth, graceful brown hair was still hanging loosely, spread out on either side in both the front and back past her shoulders. Her bangs, though they were smaller, hung to the side just as Ed's did. A shine was in her gorgeous eyes that had not been there the day before. She wore a thin, tight cotton sweater whose shortened sleeves stopped just below her elbows. The red shirt was matched by a pair of equally tight beige pants and a pair of small white shoes. Overall, the outfit accentuated her figure even more, but other pressing thoughts on his mind helped deter Ed from that train of thought.

"Your, uh…your cuts are gone," he commented, indicating her forearms.

"Yeah, I took care of them this morning. I feel a lot better," she piped. Her voice held that same melody he had noticed the previous day.

"Huh. That's good."

Ed titled his head down to try and scan the floor, looking for the band that always held his hair in place. It was starting to annoy him. Lyncia noticed the path of his eyes and the way he continued to fidget with his hair, and drew the obvious conclusion.

"Ah," he mumbled, finally locating the object of his search. It lay on the floor between the two beds. He reached down to grab it, yet what his hand rested on was not the band. His palm was right on top of Lyncia's, as she had also spotted the elusive hair band, and he quickly withdrew it, flushed. She, too, jerked back hesitantly, blushing furiously. The noise woke Alphonse, who mumbled something incoherent and attempted to sit up.

Edward seized his chance to leave the room, stating something about getting ready to see Mustang. Entering the restroom, he shut and locked the door, leaving his brother and the Catholicon Alchemist to chat while he let his mind wander.

* * *

Edward stood, shoulders hunched, in front of the ever-familiar door. He kept his eyes square to the ground, neither wanting to stare at Lyncia nor be the first to lock eyes with Mustang, should Captain Hawkeye welcome them in her usual distant manner. 

"Hello, Edward, Alphonse," she greeted them, swinging the door open. Just as Ed predicted, she stepped out of the way and bid them come in, exposing his path to the Major General. He continued to avert his eyes, letting Lyncia and Al proceed ahead of him.

"What's the matter, Fullmetal, why won't you look at me?" came Roy's teasing voice.

"Grr…shut up! I came here because I had to, and I don't want to spend any more time in your company than absolutely necessary!"

Mustang stopped smiling and sat up a little straighter, casting an eye over Lyncia, then Al, and then his eyes finally rested on Ed, who had at some point managed to get his hair tied up and his coat on properly.

"Well then, let me get to the point," Mustang finally replied. Ed shifted nervously and cast an eye in Alphonse's direction, then quickly glanced at Lyncia. "I've thought about the situation here, spoken to Catholicon and done some consulting and racking my brain. And…"

Ed was fidgeting. "And…?"

"And five hours from now you will be on a train headed to a pre-specified destination I believe is the best place to start off."

"Where?"

Mustang lazily flopped forward, once again resting his face on his fist and gazing at the older Elric brother through half-closed eyes.

"Here are your tickets," he said simply, handing the thin slips of paper to the two brothers and Lyncia.

Ed took it hesitantly and scanned its contents quickly.

"4:10 p.m., Line D, Row 11, Seat 2…" He then made an audible gasp.

"Something the matter, Fullmetal?"

"R-Resembool…you can't be serious…" Edward mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

"I'm very serious. You're to spend two weeks there, and report to me anything you find. And I'd suggest you go get some rest to be ready for the long train ride awaiting you."

Ed said nothing, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging slightly open in an eternal gaze of shock. He allowed himself to be led out of the room by Alphonse, one hand on each of his shoulders, without ever saying a word. Lyncia quietly followed behind the brothers, waving to Hawkeye as they left.

"I wonder what the Major General expects us to find there…what do you think, Brother?" Al inquired.

But Ed said nothing.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the year, and each day the sun continued to set at an earlier time than the day before it. On this day, the first signs of its descent below the horizon were beginning to show, and the entire land was bathed in a soft orange glow. A large, powerful steam engine pulled two cars behind it, moving forward at a relatively fast pace. Its sole occupants, a group of three, gazed silently out the window as tranquil hills, tall trees and lone wooden houses passed by. 

It was only another hour and a half to Resembool, and Edward still had not spoken. He lie desolately, spread out across one seat with his hair splayed out behind him and his brown coat ruffled and almost slipping off of his arms. Lyncia leaned across to Alphonse, whispering in his ear.

"What's wrong with Ed?" she inquired, her soft hazel eyes filled with a mix of concern and curiosity.

"Resembool is our hometown," Al replied, "Or it was. Since we came back, Brother and I agreed we wouldn't ever go there again. There are too many memories there for us to waste our time looking back. At least…that was his reasoning. I think it's because what we'd find there would just be too painful for the both of us. But he'll never admit it."

"It sounds like he's a very strong person," Lyncia concluded.

"Yeah. He is."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, until Al shifted uncomfortably in their seat, trying to create a little more space for himself. Lyncia slid over, and then once again felt the need to resume their conversation.

"Came back from where?"

"…The Gate. It's a long story."

"Well…what is there in Resembool that Ed would want to avoid so badly?"

"Our mother's grave. And…" Al hesitated, staring sorrowfully at his brother, "And…Winry."

Once again, the questioning look in Lyncia's beautiful eyes sent a message to Al. He made himself comfortable and leaned back, attempting to tell their whole story.

Ed was awake, staring sleepily at the roof of the train, but neither of his companions noticed it, and he made no indications. His eyes shifted to his side, and once more, for a fleeting instant he caught the gleam of steel, the all-too-familiar sight and feel of automail. He did not attempt to raise his head for a better look, and the moment he blinked, it was gone.

The train was nearing the station in Resembool. Ed turned over one last time and whispered to himself. "And so, it begins."

* * *

The group of three stepped carefully off of the train and into the tiny, makeshift station of Resembool. Almost as soon as it had arrived, the machine began to depart once more, no passengers having boarded. Without a word, Ed turned on his heel and strode off, his brother and the stunning Catholicon Alchemist close behind. They quickly found themselves on a dirt path, heading east, the remainder of the small town they could not already glimpse being just below the horizon created by the rolling hills. With each step Ed took, his strides became shorter and his posture more slouched. Al and Lyncia met each other's eyes, and then made an attempt to catch up. 

"It'll be alright, Brother," Al said assuredly, but by the way his brother shrugged him off, he could tell it had done nothing.

Lyncia moved forward swiftly, walking so gracefully that she almost appeared to be gliding, and finally neared Ed's side. He still made no attempt to engage either of them in conversation, and so she took a chance and reached out.

Edward nearly jolted as he felt a soft hand lay on his shoulder and turned, finding himself looking at pale skin that ran from that same hand back down on an arm to Lyncia. They stared at each other for a moment, Edward wearing a look of surprise. Then Lyncia tilted her head and a large smile broke across her soft lips, reaching her bright eyes.

"Come on, Ed. What's there to be afraid of?"

He blinked for a moment, unsure of how to react. There was silence. Her strong, soothing, melodic voice resonated within him.Then he, too, smiled as well. It was a weak grin, but it reassured his companions of his condition. Alphonse moved to his brother's side, and they set off once more, just minutes away from breaching the hills and moving closer to their destination.

* * *

It stood in front of them as it always had, yellow exterior staring outward, white beams forming a deck and, higher up and to the left, a small balcony surveying the land before it. The same wooden sign stood out front, though somewhat withered, its faded black letters proclaiming **ROCKBELL AUTOMAIL**. Everything appeared just as they had left it. Ed grumbled nervously, his stomach doing the same. Al moved in front, and led them to the house that had been their surrogate home, up the polished brown steps and to the front door. 

Alphonse looked at his brother expectantly, as if wanting him to knock, but he just sighed and shook his head. Al simply shrugged, and turned to the door once more. He raised his hand and knocked four times softly, an interval of almost two seconds between each one.

They remained at the door for what seemed like hours. Ed stood with his gloved hands in his brown pockets, gazing at the floorboards below him. Lyncia appeared to be simply there, unmoving and unsure of her place. Only Alphonse seemed composed enough to be ready for what would come next. It was an ironic twist, but sure enough, he was the one with the strength that the others didn't have.

There was shuffling and then, finally, the door slowly creaked open.

Winry stepped forward, her long, elegant blonde hair swinging about her shoulders unchecked, her azure blue eyes sparkling in their bright glory. Nothing about her had changed, it appeared, not even the white shirt-blue skirt-blue jacket outfit she happened to be wearing on this particular day. There was a grace about her the brothers had never noticed before, and yet there was also an air of desperation surrounding her. She was slightly taller and appeared to be seventeen, as she should be, and nothing else was different. She, too, was just as they had left her. A small part of Edward was relieved.

"E-Edward…Alphonse…" Winry gasped, shocked beyond belief. She took a step backward, her legs giving way, and collapsed into the doorway, shaking. Edward, out of instinct, quickly bent down, sliding one arm under her back and taking her hand in his, hoisting her back up to a standing position. For a moment, he didn't even realize what he had done.

And then, Ed lost control, unable to handle himself in her presence after he had resolved to never be there again, and began babbling.

"Uh…hey, Winry. How's it going?" he said innocently, "Are you doing alright? Everything still fine? You knew we were coming back, right? We're finally here, I guess. Did you miss us? Have things changed any?"

Unable to speak, she stood rooted to the spot, nodding in reply to these questions and many more as he continued. The less Edward continued to talk, however, and the more he gazed at her body, her face, this house, it became apparent that the thoughts and memories of her flooding his mind could not be restrained.

He would never admit it, but at this moment in time, seeing her was what he wanted most. His mind snapped back for a moment, and he then realized that Lyncia was still standing beside him, and her calming voice once again echoed in the farthest chambers of his head.

Winry continued to nod to each question he reeled off, indicating that she was fine, that life had continued on as usual, and that she had known every day that they would be back. But the look in her eyes blatantly stated otherwise.

* * *

A/N: Phew, and I thought the last one was excruciating. For the few who are loyal to this fic and actually read it, this must seem like a filler chapter. In reality, for the most part, it is. I just needed to get in an update, but each day it became harder to find the inspiration because since last Sunday I've gotten zero hits, zero reviews, zero anything else. I've stopped checking the stats page. 

There was still important info put into this chapter, and I hope it'll still be enjoyable to read, but I'm getting to work immediately on chapter four to keep the creativity flowing—although, honestly, I'm not sure anybody's even reading. I don't mind people not leaving the occasional review, but if I don't even get hits, then it lets me know nobody wants to check out the story. I'll keep working, though.

Reviewer's Corner:

**BlackMercifulFaerie **(Lina): Thanks so much for the compliment. Describing people is something I enjoy, especially when they're beautiful people. XD. My apologies, but no shonen-ai to be found here. I still hope you continue to read, support and enjoy.

**Merodi-chan**: Gracias. I'll keep working. Thanks for reading.

**Meroe**: I can't reveal which side I'm leaning towards at this moment, but I can assure you no matter which way the story goes you won't be disappointed. I pride myself on my cliffies, which must make me a hypocrite because I hate it when people pull good cliffies on me. Haha. Anyway, thanks again, and rest assured Winry will play a big part in the story either way.

So then, thanks for reading.

Next time:

**Chapter 4: Missed**

The brothers have returned. Winry, feeling as if she would never see them again, discovers a sense of recovery and relief at their transition back to "normal" life. It almost seems as if nothing has changed. But with the stunningly beautiful Lyncia Asuna making the trip as well, and pressure mounting from akwardness and Ed's reluctance to share his thoughts with others (even his own dear brother), will a valve break and emotions fly as the truth emerges? And what of the homunculus that assaulted the Catholicon Alchemist?

See ya soon!


	4. Missed

Hey everyone! Yeah, I'm finally back. Well, I don't have much to say in this pre-chapter note, so I guess I'd just like to thank everyone for reading this. There's more at the bottom.

That said...prepare. D.

* * *

**To Heal the Wounds of the Heart**

**Chapter 4: Missed  
**

* * *

**Central Headquarters **

**Office of the Major General Roy Mustang**

**11:17 P.M.**

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I, sir."

It was late. Both Roy and Riza were much accustomed to finishing up their business and leaving the office at Headquarters well before 7:30 each evening, much less 11:30. No lights were turned on in the large, red-velvet carpeted room. The thin light of the waning moon snuck in through the large glass windows, elucidating the strong figure that stood staring out of it. There was silence for a moment, before Hawkeye took a few steps closer in the direction of the General.

"Based on reports, witnesses and even Edward's testimony when he returned, all of the Homunculi were eradicated, except for the one called Wrath. Am I right, Captain?"

"Yes sir. Edward managed to kill the Homunculi named Greed and Sloth. You defeated Fuhrer Bradley, who I'm told was called Pride. The one they called Envy disappeared about the same time Edward...vanished. The Homunculus Lust was killed while fighting against her own group. And the large one, supposedly named Gluttony, vanished and has not been seen since that time." Riza finished her report and let the clipboard holding several sheets of paper fall to her side.

"And based on Lyncia's account, we can be sure from the description that it wasn't Wrath or Gluttony."

"That is correct, sir."

Mustang began pacing for a moment, still illuminated by the soft white glow of the moon's rays.

"I just don't understand."

"...Neither do I, sir."

* * *

**11:34 P.M.**

SMASH

Roy jolted up as a large dent appeared in his door. He bolted up, sliding his gloves on. In a similar course of action, Riza, his ever-present aide, picked up her pistol. She slid towards the door while he prepared to open it.

Screaming was heard, and then another clash. Without a second thought, Mustang flung the door open, thumb and middle finger clasped together. He and Hawkeye darted into the hallway just in time to see a large red form dart around the corner. Roy knew instantly that he and Riza wouldn't catch it, and instead focused his attention on the ground before him.

The two night-shift guards that usually positioned themselves just up the hall were sprawled out, their limbs spreading in unusual angles. Captain Hawkeye held back her vomit as she caught a glimpse of the first one. It seemed that one of two things had happened to his head: it had either imploded or been utterly squished and smashed into a bloody mess. The other wasn't in such bad cranial condition. He was, however, broken and unmoving, with large red blots scattered all over his skin. On closer inspection, it could be seen that they were similar to bruises, in that the real injury had most likely occured under the skin. But it was a different type of injury, and it had done him in.

The General scratched his head softly, toying with his jet black eye patch, and slouched slightly.

"Captain, I just don't understand." This came after covering his wideneyed eye in disgust and re-entering the office, slouching in his chair.

"I don't either, sir."

* * *

**Resembool **

**Rockbell Automail**

**5:50 P.M. the following day.**

"E-Edward…Alphonse…" Winry gasped, shocked beyond belief. She took a step backward, her legs giving way, and collapsed into the doorway, shaking. Edward, out of instinct, quickly bent down, sliding one arm under her back and taking her hand in his, hoisting herback up to a standing position. For a moment, he didn't even realize what he had done.

And then, Ed lost control, unable to handle himself in her presence after he had resolved to never be there again, and began babbling.  
"Uh…hey, Winry. How's it going?" he said innocently, "Are you doing alright? Everything still fine? You knew we were coming back, right? We're finally here, I guess. Did you miss us? Have things changed any?"

Unable to speak, she stood rooted to the spot, nodding in reply to these questions and many more as he continued. The less Edward continued to talk, however, and the more he gazed at her body, her face, this house, it became apparent that the thoughts and memories of her flooding his mind could not be restrained. He would never admit it, but at this moment in time, seeing her was what he wanted most. His mind snapped back for a moment, and he then realized that Lyncia was still standing beside him, and her calming voice once again echoed in the farthest chambers of his head.

Winry continued to nod to each question he reeled off, indicating that she was fine, that life had continued on as usual, and that she had known every day that they would be back. But the look in her eyes blatantly stated otherwise.

"Uh..." could be attributed to Ed, on whose cheeks a tiny blush formed. He mumbled this and then scratched the back of his blonde head, apparently waiting for something to happen

"Ed..."

Again, it was silent. They stood, a quiet and ominous square, all waiting. Al looked at the floor, as if he knew exactly what was going to happen. Lyncia looked from him to the elder Elric to their solemn yet still gorgeous childhood friend. Alphonse looked up momentarily, and when Winry's eyes caught his, he learned all he needed to know about what Winry wanted to say. She stepped gingerly to the side, her blonde hair swaying with the movement, and gestured for them to come into the home. Ed lowered his head and entered without a word. Lyncia followed him, bowing to Winry. Al entered last, feebly attempting to give her a sad, appreciative smile. She just shook her head, and when he had entered, she closed the door behind her, and to the outside world it appeared as if there had never been a single person on the doorstep.

* * *

The long hours of the day were beginning to take their toll on the sun. It had been three hours since the Elrics and their beautiful third member had arrived in the quiet town. A calm darkness fell upon the wide pastures, across the small wooden houses scattered over the landscape. Bright lights shone through windows, the only sign of life in the tranquility. As the sun set, releasing its hold on the day and yielding to its companion, the moon rose once again, providing brief but unnoticed illumination. 

Edward, still without a word or any other significant action that he was truly alive inside his body, had simply nodded to Lyncia, given his brother a brief, soft pat on the back and retired to bed in the two-matress guest room above the porch, choosing to avoid Winry altogether.

In the main room, where Alphonse, Lyncia and Winry still remained, it was quiet for a moment.

"It's been a while," finally broke the silence, emitted from the lips of the younger Elric.

"It has," Winry replied, with a lack of emotion that worried Al.

"I want you to know that we've missed you. Especially Brother."

This time, there was no response.

Lyncia, her mood sombered by the dark atmosphere, pulled her soft, entrancing hair behind her head and reached a hand out to Winry.

"I'm Lyncia Asuna, by the way. Thank you for allowing me to stay."

At this display of semi-friendliness, Winry seemed to be slightly warmed to the people around her. She blinked, and then took Lyncia's hand, managing a ghost of a smile.

"I'm Winry Rockbell. Nice to meet you."

There was no further conversation, because Alphonse, in a display of maturity beyond his years that was becoming common for him, suggested that it was a good time for everyone to turn in early. Lyncia agreed, and allowed Winry to lead her to another room farther to the back of the house. Al, who had preceded them, stood at the door to his and Ed's room, clearly tired. As the pair of women passed,  
neither missed the chance to look over his shoulder into the room beyond. Ed lay on his side, his back turned to them and facing away. It was clear to all that, as indicated by his movement and breathing pattern, he had been (and possibly still was) weeping. Winry sighed and continued moving, and Lyncia cast a sincerely worried glance with her delicate, hazel eyes at the sleeping form in the bed. She allowed herself to continue being led down the hall, however, and they soon passed. Al sighed and slowly shut the door. Shuffling over to his dear brother's side, he tightened the blankets and wiped a tear from Edward's face. Climbing into bed, he rolled over and was soon asleep.

It would be several hours later that Ed would return to a position lying on his back and, in a display of sad frustration, pound his clenched right fist into his left palm. Yet again, he saw the glint of steel, heard bolts rattling, and felt the impact of metal. A moment later, he would once again convince himself that he had imagined it after feeling the flesh of his hand for proof, although he was not so sure this time. He shifted again, and it would remain unknown to the rest of the world around him.

* * *

Days passed in this fashion, and Resembool remained undisturbed. Seven days since their arrival had been added, and the brothers began to question why Mustang had not attempted to contact them even though there was obviously nothing to suspect in the small town. Ed's soft-spoken speculation would always be that he was waiting for them to become comfortable before he would recall them, as a form of torment. Though he didn't believe it in the least, Alphonse came to accept his brother's reply and move on. On the eve of the ninth day, dinner had just adjourned. Ed silently excused himself, and Winry later did the same. Left in silence at an empty table, Lyncia and Alphonse speculated amongst each other. 

"Should we try talking to them?" Lyncia asked softly, her melodic voice seeming very persuasive even though she had spoken with no intent for it to be so.

"I think so. I can't take this much longer, you know?"

"Heehee," she chuckled, "Al, are you always the voice of reason?"

"I try not to be, but it always works out that way," was his sullen reply.

"Okay, well, I'll try talking to Winry and you to Edward. Will that work?"

"No...Lyncia, you try Edward."

"What? Why?"

"You have some effect over him. He'll listen to you."

"But you two are closer than anyone."

"I know, but his bond with me stops short of me having any influence with him. Besides," he added, somewhat reluctantly, "there are some things I need to say to her that only I can say, for her to listen."

She pondered this for a moment, and then consented. Nodding, the two left the table and ascended the stairs, continuing down the hallway together until they went their separate ways at the fork in the rooms.

* * *

A knock sounded softly on the wooden door. Ed, lying in a prone position and doing nothing in particular, made no effort to let Lyncia in, and so she eventually did it herself. 

It was dark. In a perfect microcosm of the General's office in Central, only moonlight shone in through a single window. It cast a white beam over the bed on which Edward was resting. Coming to sit on the bed beside him, she stared up at the ceiling and spoke.

"Edward...this isn't the you I know. You need to wake up. I know I have no business in this and that's mostly the reason why I don't really know what's going on. But seeing you like this isn't good. I don't like it. Come on, come with me to see them."

There came no answer. The Catholicon Alchemist sighed, then leaned over a bit. Using one hand, she brushed the golden strands of hair off of his face with her thin, graceful hands. This drew a small response from him, but still no words. Leaning directly over him, they locked eyes.

"I'm...scared..." And finally, it came.

"Well..don't be." She rested her pale, perfectly soft hand on top of his and squeezed lightly, more out of the sincere concern that was part of her nature than anything else. That woke him deep inside. He blinked, gazing up at her. At this angle, the small light flowing in fell over her, and he was amazed. Her gorgeous, entrancing, amazing brown hair dangled down while she bent over, and stopped just inches from his face. The bluish white light reflected off of her hazel eyes, creating a dreamy look in them and drawing his to that spot even more. The thin line that separated her lips was parted slightly, and Ed could see just how lucious and perfect they really were. Her craned neck allowed him to trace the skin back down to her shoulders, through which her slender arms extended. Again, the angle he was offered did wonders when his eyes rested on her chest. The rest of her body was similarly defined by the moon's light, and he was hypnotized. They locked eyes again, and he found the strength to sit up.

"Your brother is talking to her right now. So go. It'll work out." She smiled softly, her lips curving upwards and spreading the effect to him.

He offered a half-smile and stood, then slipped effectively out the door.

* * *

"Winry..." 

"Al...what...what happened? He...left me. You both...left me..."

"He never left you, Winry."

"Then where has he been, Al? What happened? You tell me!" she lashed back, lying in the center of her large bed with tears in her eyes and on her rosy cheeks. A blue comforter was disarranged and nearly falling off of the bed. Blankets were tossed aside and a white pillow cast astrew. There was no moonlight in Winry's room, only the light given off by a single lamp, its bulb nearing the end of its lifespan.

"Winry...he died. Twice."

The look of shock on her face was only matched by the silence that fell over the room.

"He died. I brought him back, and then he died again to save me. I can't even begin to tell you the story. None of it is his fault. There was nothing else we could do. But we're back. We came back as soon as we could." It was a lie, but even Al couldn't tell her the sad truth about the brothers' vow. "Isn't that what's important?"

"But Al...I was so alone..."

"I'm sorry, Winry..."

"So lonely..."

"Winry..."

"I thought you both left me forever."

"We're back. We didn't." Al was finding it harder by the second to maintain his composure. This wasn't the Winry they had known. This wasn't her. He could only begin to guess what the time alone had done to her psyche. No, this was almost certainly a different girl losing it in front of him. He was at a loss for words as he contemplated what to do, what to say, how to make things better.

His thoughts were interrupted as she crawled to the edge of the bed and shakily stood up, then walked over to him and reached her arms out, trying tobringhim to her. He tried to put an encouraging arm around her shoulder, but otherwise pushed away. "No, Winry. This isn't what you want. Not me."

"Al..." she croaked.

"Stop. Not me."

"Winry...go to him."

She stared at him for a moment with a look in her eyes that mixed defiance with helplessness and understanding, then nodded silently and, after wobbling and hesitantly looking back at Alphonse more than once, slowlyexited the room without another word.

* * *

They met in the hallway. He, with his mental baggage, frightened appearance, and slouch, and she, with her disheveled hair, loneliness, and a sense of longing. 

Ed was always too dense to know when to let a situation play itself out. "Winry..." he began.

But she cut him off. In a single fluid sweeping motion, she glided over to him, and put her arms over his shoulders, behind his neck. He, in turn, embraced her with such a delicate softness that she was taken by surprise. His arms closed around her, and they joined together, sharing that immortal moment in time. Nothing was around them. Everything was around them. Noise was nowhere. Noise was everywhere. Time came to a halt. Time continued forward. It was a moment of passion. It was a moment of grief. It passed in a flash. It dragged on forever.

She stood under the cascading waterfall that was his embrace, his presence, and let the waves wash over her, unable to hold themselves back any longer as they transcended the dam that had been holding back his emotions. This new sea was not cold to the touch, nor was it stormy,but rather, warm and calm.

No kisses were exchanged. No soft words of love. It was not a moment of lust, nor of love. It was the fulfilling of lost promises, the making up of lost time, the apology that needed to be made, the acceptance that needed to be voiced. It was the bridge that brought them from the opposite sides of the same river to the place they now stood. They were friends again. He slowly, softly released her from the hug, the embrace, from his arms. And they were friends again, like they used to be.

That thought flashed before him, and then another replaced it; it was of Lyncia, so delicately holding his hand, so sincerely speaking to him in that moonlight, so gently giving him the strength he needed, and entrancing him with her grace.

But that thought was reserved for some other time.

"Edward, I missed you."

"Winry...it's okay now."

"So badly..."

"Winry..."

"...I missed you..."

* * *

...Wow. What a way to start back. Well, not many notes, seeing as how there are no reviews to answer.  
I just want to make it clear to everyone that this wasn't an admission of love or a blooming crush, it was a silent apology and forgiveness for everything that had happened. And now they are friends again. And now I might, just MIGHT, POSSIBLY have the foundation for a future romance in later chapters (if I so choose), and I won't specify because, yes,I love to torture. 

Well, I hope you're all satisfied. I couldn't rest until I got this finished, and because of that it might not be perfect.  
But try to go easy and rest assured that I'm working on chapter five, and it will take the foundation laid here and intertwine it with the central plot.

So then, thanks for reading.

Next time:

**Chapter 5: Outset**

All is forgiven. This is the message Winry imparts to Ed. Al, glad to see things have worked out, contacts Mustang and slowly the Elric brothers' lives return to normal. It is during this time that his brother earns an opportunity to see his relationship with both girls flourish. But an unknown danger lurks out there, and the brothers are never far from it. A devastating event sparks a new journey, and at the outset, Ed must come to a decision.

**Read and review.**

Se ya soon!

**LL**


	5. Outset

Yo! Yeah, I'm back for Chapter Five! That can be interpreted as you wish, but I took it as a good sign that I'm capable of moving forward. I really enjoyed making Chapter Four. I'm glad that some people reviewed, and I want you to rest assured that the Reviewer's Corner is at the bottom.

I have to apologize for the large downtime in between four and five. I rushed a bit to get this one produced because after I posted four, and then ended up getting little done. I began work on a just over 1,000 word oneshot in the **Rurouni Kenshin** section called "Waiting" after I wrote a haiku that inspired me to write it (yes, my mind works like that). Maybe check it out when you can, eh?

So...without further ado...Chapta Five! Make sure to read the A/N, Reviewer's Corner, and Preview at the bottom.

Thanks all.

* * *

**To Heal the Wounds of the Heart**

**Chapter 5: Outset

* * *

**

The sound of larks congregating drifted in with the first rays of the sun, falling across the small bed stranded in the center of the large loft above the porch. He slowly awoke to this peaceful morning, the first time he had done so in a long time.

Taking a moment to regain his bearings, he slowly stumbled out of the lone bed and stutter-stepped to the window, ruffling his long, unchecked hair.

Taken aback by the smooth serenity of the world around him, he blinked once, then smiled softly.

Edward Elric was home.

Locating the hair tie resting on the dresser by the loft's door, he carefully pulled his golden strands behind his head and tied them, glad that he no longer went to the trouble of braiding them.

Ed glanced quickly to the other side of the large room only long enough to notice that the other bed was empty. Al, always early to rise, would be downstairs when Ed descended. So the young man stood still a bit longer, let bits and pieces of the previous day's events claw their way back into his consciousness, and swung open the door. Without another thought, he confidently strode down the Rockbell house and shop corridor with his white gloves and brown coat on as always, returned to the bold Edward that every soul he had ever met admired.

* * *

"So Al, did you sleep okay?" 

"Just fine, thanks Winry," the younger Elric replied to the decidedly peppy voice.

"And Ed?"

"Soundly."

"That's good to know," Lyncia chimed in, her melodic voice and bright smile lighting up the room. Winry just closed her eyes and gave a wide smile in reply.

For a moment, Al rested, letting his boots set flatly on the floor. He leaned back, his golden hair a perfect imitation of his brother's, and closed his eyes, lost in thought. Winry finished her eggs and placed a well-made meal in front of both Lyncia and Alphonse. Fresh, steaming scrambled eggs complimented some well-cooked bacon and a fresh glass of…

"Uh-oh," Al announced.

Winry was baffled. "What is it, Al?"

He silently pointed to the glass of milk staring him in the face, and then jerked his head towards the stairs, where he assumed Edward to still be.

"Don't worry," Winry beamed, "I didn't forget to give Ed juice instead."

Al nodded satisfactorily and Lyncia just giggled, although unsure of what was wrong with the milk.

The trio calmly continued with their happy meal, the atmosphere saturated with the calm aura of ones who, for the moment at least, knew no worry in the entire world. It was, in all senses of the word, pure bliss. Only momentarily would one sneak a glance at the staircase, the group already having reached a consensus that Edward was still asleep.

On the front lawn outside, a soft breeze carried across the ground, skimming the short blades of grass and causing them to form a luscious green swirl for miles.

The young man in question stood, gloved hands placed firmly on his hips, in the center of this sea of green, a grin plastered on his face. His home of once-upon-a-time, the tranquil little village of Resembool, lay before him. Letting the breeze play across his face, ripple his clothes and hair, and send a tiny chill up his limbs, he inhaled deeply, and then let out a content sigh.

"Well Den, nothing's changed, has it?"

The benevolent black dog, also unchanged except for the effects of two years' passage, sat upright at his side, imitating Edward in behavior. His tail wagged softly and he barked in approval.

"It never does," was the reply, and Den once again barked contentedly.

All the while, the peaceful breeze continued its unending journey, spreading ripples all over the fields and moving onward, ever onward.

Inside, breakfast was adjourned.

Al rubbed the back of his head and thanked Winry graciously for the meal. Flattered, the blonde girl simply blushed and grinned. Holding up a finger to signal that he would be just a moment, Al slipped up the stairs momentarily to wake his brother. Winry and Lyncia waited patiently, gazing around the room and not attempting to make conversation.

Less than a minute later, Alphonse once again returned downstairs. "He's not up there."

"Well that's strange," Winry muttered sarcastically.

Al didn't pick up the sarcasm. "Not really. You know how Brother does things on an impulse…"

Disregarding it, Winry shook her head and then took a few steps towards the front door. Before she reached it, it swung open, and Edward and his black companion strode in.

"Oh, Ed," Winry said, causing him to freeze.

Edward hesitated for a moment. Then, smiling, he replied.

"Morning, Winry."

She blushed and said nothing.

Lyncia also greeted him, and he smiled equally at her. She was dressed in a maroon-colored blouse with thin shoulder straps that were matched by extremely tight white pants that stopped short of her ankles. Her beautiful brown hair, usually left hanging unchecked, was today tied into a ponytail, even though, as usual, two long groups of strands hung on either side of her equally beautiful face. In a way, it almost perfectly mimicked how Winry always wore her hair. Her smile, as well as her radiant eyes reflecting the sun's light coming in through the window, caught him off-guard once more, so he quickly turned around to hide his face.

"Oh, and good morning, Al."

The younger Elric was happily surprised.

"Thanks, Brother. You too."

Winry leaned over and whispered to Alphonse. "Who replaced our sulky, troubled Edward?"

Al laughed.

"What's so funny, Al?" Ed questioned him.

"Nothing, Brother. Oh, but I did want to let you know that I'm going to head down to the train station in a bit, just to do something. I'll be back in twenty minutes at the most."

"Sure, no problem," Edward replied. It didn't seem that he cared much.

In a matter of minutes, Alphonse was dressed and ready to go. He said his goodbyes to both of the girls, and Edward smacked him on the back with a grin, and as simply as that, he was off, treading down the dirt path from Winry's house to Resembool's station.

* * *

The gentle breeze had since vanished from the area, and all was disturbingly quiet again. Ed sat outside once more, reclining on the step of the porch. It was surprisingly hot for a spring day. He rested with his coat off and sitting beside him, his blonde ponytail streaming over his shoulder, and his hands resting behind his head, propping it up as he lay. Winry was attending to something, or so he assumed, because he had not seen her since Alphonse returned two hours previously. He told Edward that he had simply contacted someone back in Central to update them on the brothers' situation, although he had not said who, and Edward hadn't cared to ask. 

The sun continued to shine down on him, and he didn't move, choosing instead to bask in it and enjoy the peace. When he heard the front door swing open behind him, his first thought was that the peace would soon be interrupted.

There was the small clicking of heels on the wooden deck, a sound unfamiliar to Ed, and then a pair of slender legs, covered in white, slid down beside his head, causing him to turn swiftly.

"No, it's okay. Don't get up."

"Oh, Lyncia," he said softly as she sat down beside him.

"How's it going?" she questioned sweetly.

"Good enough. It feels pretty good out here, wouldn't you say?"

"Sure does."

There was silence for a moment, as Edward pondered the best way to ask her a question that had been lingering on his mind for quite some time. Finally, figuring what he thought would be most suitable, he propped his head up on an elbow and turned in her direction, fumbling for words. He wasn't embarrassed, it just wasn't a question most people would ask out of nowhere. Regardless, he proceeded.

"Say, Lyn-…"

He began, but he never finished.

Suddenly, his eyes widened considerably, and his pupils dilated. His hands clenched and unclenched uncontrollably, and he rolled over onto his other side.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Lyncia was shocked, confused, and terror-stricken, all at the same time. "Ed? Edward!"

Ed continued to suffer convulsions, making erratic, rapid movements as he shook his head, as if it was being intruded.

"No!"

Visions were passing through his head at an alarming rate. He saw himself lying there as he was now, rolling and yelling, with gleaming metal in place of his right arm and left leg. He saw Al, returned to that cursed suit of armor. He saw the moment when they had been separated, and the horrifying past, the memories of their mother and what had happened to her. But those visions of the auto-mail continued to haunt his mind. He had his human arms and legs back, he was positive. Yet the cold touch of the steel, the unfeeling-ness of the limbs, it all seemed just as real. Edward was losing it. He continued to scream and beg for it to stop.

Lyncia was at a loss. She put a hand on his back comfortingly, but it did little. Finally, she withdrew, and waited for nearly two minutes until he slowly went from violent convulsions to shaking to shivering, and from screaming to yelling to whispering.

At last, it came to a stop, and Ed lay on his back, staring at the unchangingly clear and blue sky, eyes still wide and dilated. His fingers twitched, and he was unable to speak. Lyncia, almost more shaken than he, crawled over on all fours until she was resting beside his unmoving form.

"Edward?"

"What…what the hell was that?" he whispered.

"What happened?" Lyncia echoed.

"I…I'm…okay," he sobbed out, his voice high-pitched and shaky. "I…don't know what that was …"

Unsure of what had happened or what to say, Lyncia simply sat on her knees and brought his head into her lap, cradling it silently for a few moments. After his breathing returned to normal, she bent over him, holding her streaming chestnut hair out of her face.

"Lyn…I kind of like that. From now on, Edward, just call me Lyn, okay?"

His eyes slowly returned to normal size, and then rhythmically closed. Ed simply gave an exhausted nod.

Above the pair, the loft window slowly closed. And in the distance, an almost unnoticeable shimmer in the air signaled the departure of some unseen and unheard force.

* * *

"You did WHAT!" 

Alphonse shuddered slightly and sighed exasperatedly at the start of Edward's barrage.

"I contacted the General."

"Al, what were you thinking! I can understand wanting to inform someone in the military of our status, but why the hell does it have to be Mustang?"

"I'm sorry, Brother. Regardless, he told me that we need to board the earliest train possible and return to Central quickly with Lyncia. He wants to discuss our report in detail."

"OUR report, Al?" Ed began again, "I don't think so."

"Okay, my report."

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"Nothing, Brother."

Ed, as usual, was prepared to protest, but he was cut short at that moment as the front door of the house swung open. He and Al had been lying on the apex of a grassy hill near Winry's house as they always used to do during their conversation. The nostalgia threatened to overwhelm Edward at times, but he managed to keep it at the far corner of his mind. He and Al postponed what they had been saying to glimpse over at the house. Winry, Den, and Lyncia all exited. A slight breeze returned to glide through their hair, sending soothing streaks of blonde and chestnut brown sailing, twirling, and whipping in the wind, held down only by their attachment to the aforementioned heads. Ed watched as Lyncia descended the steps, while Winry ran a hand slowly through her hair and shook her head, then looked directly at Ed. Sensing an underlying message, the golden-haired young man folded his arms and rolled over, once again scanning the endless sky with his brother.

"Hey Al…" he began, in the soft tone that always caught a listener's attention.

"Yeah?" Alphonse replied, knowing where Edward would lead the conversation. That tone always represented one of two things: Ed was hurting, reminiscing, or both.

"Do you remember when we were kids, when we'd lie out here and stare up at the sky, talking and thinking that nothing could ever go wrong?"

"Of course I do."

"Phew, were we wrong."

Reminiscing **and** hurting. Alphonse giggled inwardly at his impeccable accuracy.

"It's okay, Brother. We made it back," Al ventured, with a hint of finality in his voice. Ed frowned. It looked like there was something that he wanted to say, but before he could the sound of a small explosion, possibly more like an amplified sound of something dense hitting something denser, sounded in the direction of the house.

Both Edward and Alphonse's heads snapped upward and stared over in the direction of the noise.

Winry and Lyncia were both lying on the ground, leaning back, their hands propping them up, as if they had been thrown aside. At their feet, to their horror, lay a small crater about nine feet in diameter and quite shallow. Thankfully, Den had returned to the house's interior during the brothers' conversation. The ground looked more like it had taken a swift, quick impact rather than a large collision.

Edward, an expert at staying alive, immediately knew what to do. He pushed Al with enough force to get him moving down the hill, and then rolled to the side with amazing quickness. Right then, another crater of the same proportions exploded where he had just been. Moments after it happened, Ed saw a small flash of red leap to the left and keep moving in that direction, back towards the girls. Realization dawned on him.

"Watch out!" he yelled at the girls, but it was too late. There was only one thing he could do. He prayed that his timing would be right. Rising to one knee, he clapped his hands together with a force that made them sting, and then slammed them into the ground. A shock wave rumbled through the ground, and on its heels the ever-familiar trail of blue sparks followed. They snaked through the ground until converging on a spot two yards away from Winry and Lyncia, then shot up in a pillar of earth. Whatever had been moving was right over the exact same spot when it happened, and it was successfully catapulted into the air.

Ed breathed a sigh of relief and shakily returned to his feet. Al approached him and then joined him at his side. He quickly noticed that Ed had regained his composure and, more importantly, his flare.

"You did it, Brother!"

Ed grinned and pointed at himself with his thumb triumphantly. "Of course I did, Al. What did you expect?"

There was no answer needed, and none given. Ed simply widened his smile and it spread to Al.

Then the two of them turned to see what it was Ed had just tossed. When it returned to the ground, to Lyncia's horror, a new kind of realization dawned on both her and Edwards' faces. He stood in slack-jawed shock while the beautiful girl used her hands to pull herself back as far as she could from what every soul there now had their eyes fixed on.

Standing before them was a man, whose height Ed quickly approximated at a little over six feet. He had an extremely thick and muscular build, in a way that reminded him slightly of Sieg, but even more of Armstrong. His arms were held at a 30 degree angle to his torso due to their size and obvious weight. His chest and abdomen were similarly padded and thickened by muscle, and covered with a tight red muscle shirt that didn't quite reach the waistline of his pants, which were made of a polyester mixture and colored sleek black. They were appropriately sized, but even then, they failed to hide the bulges that represented his muscle mass. The man looked like a walking weapon, based on apparent strength alone. His face, however, was his most important feature. In matching with the rest of his body, it was planted on a large head, and represented by a large nose. A wide mouth, bended upward in a twisted smile, adorned the lower half. He had small ears, and on top of his head, an average-length mop of black hair with sandy blonde streaks on the top was featured. Finally, Edward locked eyes with him, and was taken aback. Amid the scars and creased lines that circled around the man's face, signifying that he had seen both plenty of battles and plenty of hard times, were two small holes, barely open. They were almost slits. Glaring out from beneath the heavy lids were two eyes, bloodshot, that radiated hatred. Because they were barely open, it was hard to get a real glimpse, but Ed saw all that he needed to see. His irises, just like his pupils, although containing a tint of crimson, were pure, clouded white.

He was blind.

"Al, he can't see," Ed whispered to his brother, making sure to keep their guest from hearing.

"That's not what's important here," Al replied in an equal whisper. He answered Edward's baffled look with a finger that pointed over Ed's shoulder and toward the man's waist.

Ed recoiled in shock. It was there, on the left side of his abdomen, left uncovered by shirt and pants, staring at them.

The serpent that eats its own tail.

"The…the Ourobouros," Edward gasped weakly.

It was then that the homunculus let out a low-pitched laugh, and Edward got a gauge of his voice. It was low, a deep, rumbling growl that sounded like it emanated from the very bottom of a scratched throat. It was loud, and intimidating, but it also sounded pained, like speaking was hard.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you know what that is."

"Who the hell are you?" Ed shouted, as polite as ever.

"What, you can't tell?" It spat out the rest. "I'm the new Greed. But I really much prefer to be called Avarice."

Alphonse's mouth went dry, and Edward's eyes once again dilated in terror.

"You're lying," he managed to throw out.

"You think so?" Avarice smiled, and it was a piercing, repulsing, almost crooked grin that stopped both brothers on a dime. "You're going to learn just how wrong you are."

There was a shimmer in the air behind the girls, almost unnoticeable, and in a split second, Edward was staring at his arm in horror.

It was metal again.

Just as fast as it had come, it was gone, and Edward recovered. But the split-second distraction was all Avarice needed, and he launched himself at Edward with a speed that was unnatural for a bulk such as his. Still shaken, Ed slowly brought his hands together and then touched them to the ground. As the transmutation began, however, the alchemist realized there was no time for it to be completed. The red blur was approaching him too quickly. He continued and closed his eyes, preparing for impact. Two feet away, Avarice shifted direction and darted to Ed's left, out of sight.

Edward sighed exasperatedly and finished the transmutation, making a metal shield with razor sharp edges by taking minerals from the dirt and carbon from the grass. He picked it up and glanced towards the girls, and then in Al's direction.

And then a rock-solid force slammed into him from behind, slamming him face-first to the ground. A crater just like the others appeared beneath his body.

"ED!" Winry cried out. Lyncia was still in the grip of an icy fear, but even she managed a horrified look at the unmoving form of Edward.

He lay there silently for a few moments, not responding.

After an excruciating time amounting to almost a minute, the golden-haired alchemist managed to push himself up onto all fours and take a knee. On his back, a large fist-sized red mark appeared. It was cloudy, indicating that the injury was below the skin.

Finally, Edward stood up and looked around. Summoning all his strength, he stabilized himself and brought the shield up to his chest. It was just large enough to cover his entire upper body, from neck to waist.

"Dammit…" he hissed, more to himself than anything else. "How…can you see me?"

Suddenly, he bent over, his entire upper body convulsing. The shield fell to the ground, and soon after, was covered by the blood that was cascading from Edward's mouth. He continued to cough up blood until the fit stopped, and then dizzily took a step forward before beginning to collapse.

As he was falling to the ground, he saw Winry get up, concern plastered all over her pretty face. He saw Al bolt to his feet and clap his tattooed gloves together, blonde ponytail flying as he made a mad dash in Ed's direction. He saw Lyncia, petrified by fear, gazing at him with eyes that were still amazingly soft and clear, even in her state. And he felt another block-sized fist ram into him again, felt more blood leaving his body through way of his mouth, and then distantly felt the solid earth meeting his face. Blackness enveloped him.

Then he saw nothing and felt nothing.

* * *

Edward woke up in an unfamiliar setting. The sun drifted in not from in front of him, but from both sides, and the bed he was in seemed bigger than the one he had been using. The single alarm bell ringing in his head concerned a hard object he hit with his knee every time he rolled to his right. After the fifth time bumping into it, he finally opened his eyes and tried to sit up, succeeding in simply leaning his head forward. 

When he saw what he was bumping into, his eyes went wide and exhaustion left his body. He quickly leapt from the bed.

"WINRY!"

The pretty, blonde-haired girl in question sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. Glancing sheepishly in his direction, she grumbled.

"What is it Ed?"

"What are you doing, Winry?" Ed practically shouted, searching for his shirt and coat, which he quickly noticed had been removed.

It took Winry a while to truly wake up and find her surroundings before her eyes also went wide and a large blush spread across her face.

"Ed, it's not what you think!" she yelled, frantically waving her arms exceedingly fast and giving him a horrified look, "When you passed out, I brought you in here to inspect your wounds, and I had to take off your shirt to do that! And then, while I was waiting for you to wake up, I fell asleep!"

At this, Edward also blushed furiously.

He remained rooted to the spot, and in a state of thorough confusion, trying to sort through the events that had occurred before his blackout. As he was losing his grip on consciousness, he saw Alphonse transmute a large amount of grass and soil into two human-shaped moulds. That was all he had seen, but based on his knowledge of Al's ability to transfer little parts of his soul into inanimate objects, he reached a logical conclusion that he had used the moulds to restrain the homunculus. Edward couldn't even fathom what had happened after that.

Winry saw the look adorning his face and mistook it, not realizing how deep in thought he was.

"Ed…I was just worried…that's all…" she began, tears beginning to well up in her azure eyes. Edward hated when she got like this, and did his best to comfort her. Whether she was truly hurt or seeking his attention he didn't know, but he was smart enough to realize when to cut it off before it grew.

"Thanks, Winry," he said honestly, his face softening to allow a smile. "I appreciate it."

Her face brightened and she smiled, wiping away the tears. As quick as that, her cheery demeanor returned, and she grabbed Ed's arm, leading him to where his clothes where hanging, and then dragged him out into the hall.

"Good! It's time for dinner, then."

"Dinner?"

"Dinner, silly. It was only noon when you passed out."

Ed grinned and tried to feign a happiness that he didn't have. His mind was too far wrapped around the day's previous occurrences. His panic attack, the causes behind it, and the appearance of the new Greed, were all things he was straining to make sense of, and Edward's brilliant mind was nearly _over_-processing the facts, streaming through them. Regardless, he joined dinner and talked cheerily with both Winry and Lyncia, who seemed fine. But Alphonse, seated across the table from Edward, knew his brother better than anyone ever would.

And he knew what Edward was thinking.

* * *

"Well, Winry, it's been fun." 

Edward stood on the platform of Resembool's train station, shoulders squared, hands in pockets and brown coat billowing in the wind. Al stood with his red coat draped over his arm, and it was thus prevented from blowing. The two of them made quite an epic scene, standing there next to each other with sincere smiles plastered on their faces. Ed grinned in Winry's direction, and she looked at the ground, blushing.

"When will you two be back?"

"Hopefully soon," Al did his best to sound optimistic; he and Ed both knew, however, that they most likely would not be back any time soon, after the events that had occurred three days previously.

Winry was smarter than that. "Ed?"

"Yeah," he managed, averting his eyes just enough for her to pick up the signal that the conversation was just as good as dead.

"Well…I'll be here," she replied. She embraced Lyncia, who in turn thanked her for her hospitality. The train's horn sounded, and Al, along with their beautiful companion, said his last goodbye and embarked with the Catholicon Alchemist. Ed remained behind, and the pair managed to avoid making eye contact. However, Winry had seen Ed's episode and his small time with Lyncia, and Ed knew that they might not see Winry again for some time. Ed, out of a sense of duty more than anything else, realized that it was better to leave with no bad feelings between them, and Winry truly did not want to see her friend go. They silently hugged for a moment, and Ed clenched her tightly in his arms. Her thin, wiry arms slipped around his neck and allowed her fingers to trace down to the base of his collar softly, creating a tingling sensation in Edward. Winry then clenched just as tightly. Then they both let go, and he smiled as he backpedaled to the train door and got on.

As they settled into their seats, Ed and Al on one bench and Lyncia on the one opposite that faced it, Alphonse turned to his brother.

"I know you wanted her to come with us," he subtly mentioned to Ed. The older Elric shook his head.

"Al, you know that nothing but bad would happen. It's just safer for her to stay here."

"…I know…"

"Don't worry about it," Ed said with finality. Regardless of what he told his brother, even he could not keep from being worried.

There was silence for a moment. The train began to move slowly, and Alphonse waved to Winry as they pulled out of the station. Edward sat with a stoic face, deep in thought. He observed Lyncia, who gazed absentmindedly out of the window. She had chosen to go for comfort over style on this day, and wore a plain white shirt that did all it could to tighten around her impressive figure. The shirt complimented the navy short shorts that went as far down as the middle of her thighs well. Her silky hair was left unchecked, but she had a tie just in case it needed to be pulled back. Edward was unable to ignore those same smooth, pale thighs that extended out from the tiny pant legs, one on top of the other as she crossed her legs. Before allowing his thoughts to wander further, he shook himself out of the temporary stupor and sat farther up.

"So, Lyn…" he began. Lyncia, although she had authorized and coined it herself, blushed slightly at the use of such an intimate nickname.

"Yes?" she finally replied, staring Ed in the face. Her hazel eyes caught his gaze and held it, reflecting the light of the sun.

"That was definitely the homunculus that attacked you?"

She brushed her hair from her face and stretched, catching Ed off guard. "That was definitely him."

"I thought so," he answered, and she repressed a laugh at his attempts to stay all-business.

They rode in silence for over an hour, Ed and Al remaining by each other but saying nothing, and Lyncia and Ed exchanging furtive glances. It was a boring scene.

The sound of a compartment door sliding open behind them surprised Edward. He hadn't expected anyone else to be on the train, and they had seen no one. Regardless, he didn't pay any attention to the newcomers. Footsteps approached their current location. Although Edward paid them no mind, Lyncia grew increasingly nervous, and at the moment the footsteps stopped, Alphonse looked over his shoulder and then shouted, quickly jumping to his feet.

"Al, what is it?" Ed questioned. He got no answer.

As he turned his head, whatever it was he expected to find was definitely not what he found.

Merely five feet away, the homunculus Avarice stood gazing at him. Ed also leapt to his feet in pure shock, and instinctively brought his hands together. Avarice held up his hand to stop the alchemist's movements.

"Relax, alchemist," he growled, "I'm not here to fight you. I'm sure you're still reeling from what I did to you last time."

Ed's hand immediately shot to the bruise-like wound on his chest, which still hurt immensely. The homunculus had him there.

"I just came to impart a few things to you," the new Greed rumbled out, continuing, "The least of which is that when you return to Central, your leader will have a story and an assignment for you. For your health and for the lives of those around you, I'm warning you not to listen to him and not to pursue us."

"Us?" Ed questioned, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Yes, us. That is yet another thing I wanted to mention to you."

Ed interrupted. "No offense, but I've got a serious decision to make here, and the last thing I need is you barging in and giving me more to think about. You got that?"

Avarice gave no answer. Instead, he stepped to the side, revealing a thin, reclusive figure behind him. The brothers' eyes skipped the usual full-body inspection and shot immediately to the newcomer's face.

"No…" Alphonse collapsed to the ground behind Edward, but Ed hardly noticed. His mouth open wide in terror, and his eyes wrenched open wider than he could have believed possible, his pupils dilated to small dots and he began to find himself losing his balance. The world seemed to swim around him.

"I bet you're more willing to listen to us now, yes?"

"Shut up! What the hell do you know!" Ed tried to scream, but from his perch on the floor, it came out weakly.

"This is my partner," Avarice announced, disregarding the brothers' reactions. They were unable to listen. The person standing in front of them was a complete stranger, one-hundred percent foreign, and totally unknown to them. Not only had they never seen this person, but under normal circumstances they couldn't have cared a single bit less about them.

But the face that was staring at them, although it seemed slightly distorted and was invaded by an Ourobouros tatoo that stood out on the left cheek, was one that they had known as far back as they cared to remember.

Teacher.

* * *

**A/N: **My longest chapter yet? Most likely, but I'm too worn-out to check. I've been hard at work at this newest installment for quite some time. It's gone through the wringer, and I hope that all of you who have waited so patiently for so long between this chapter and the last find something rewarding in it and enjoy. Just a few notes I'd like to make. Firstly, to any who scan sentences for any mistake and are intense perfectionists, a few things about the shield: the reason he was able to make it is that, simply, there ARE minerals in soil, that carbon IS existent in anything that has life, and that carbon IS one of the supreme components in determining something's hardness. Second, about the panic attack. More will come to light about it in future chapters, but for now I can only say that it is linked to Ed's coming-and-going fears that have him "thinking" his arm and leg have returned to automail. Third, about Avarice. In the interest of not being repetitive, I chose to name him that because Avarice was the original name of the sin that Greed represents and I didn't feel like replacing the Greed we all know. Fourth, not to spoil anything, but it is a fact that after Al returns to his human body his alchemical ability **is **the ability to transmute parts of his soul into inanimate objects. I've seen another fic written with that included, and I'd just like to inform all I did not pirate the idea, it is a fact from the movie. Check Wikipedia for insurance XD. If I missed anything else, leave a complaint in your review or in a PM to me, and I'll either edit it or edit my author's notes. Thanks all. 

**Reviewer's Corner (RC): **

XHer Ink StainX: Thanks for the review. Rest assured, I will continue, and I appreciate that you appreciate characters being kept IC, because that's something I'm very keen on as well.

Suki dah Turtle: EdWin or EdOC? Well, obviously, I won't reveal that yet. But keep reading anyway. XD

Merodi-chan: Thank you very much. I believe I actually said this in a PM to you, but I'll state it again. Ed technically wouldn't be a homunculus, even if he died and was brought back, because, as you noticed, the transmutation that revived him was successful. Homunculi are created from failed human transmutations. Also, homunculi are never the same as the person that was supposed to be revived. So if a homunculus WAS created, it wouldn't be Edward, but a soulless version of him.

Silverlode: Thanks.

Megan: Then review more often! XD Regardless, thank you for your support.

angry-kitty: I'm glad you like it. I do apologize for my ambiguity, because I hate it myself, but if there ends up being a pairing, it hasn't happened yet, and you'll need to read and see if it does in the future.

FruitsBasketFreak44: My apologies for the cliffhanger, had to be done. As for the kiss…there's no kiss if there's no romance, and once again, there is no romance…yet. Keep reading though.

**Preview:**

**Chapter 6 – Truth  
**

After the multiple encounters with Avarice and the frightening encounter with his "partner," it's a wonder that the brothers, especially Edward, are still standing. They continue on, however, and after receiving a briefing from Mustang, get a small amount of time off. It's during that pivotal time that Edward is faced with some true problems that need true answers.

Thanks all!

**LL**


	6. Truth

Hey all. Here's to Chapter Six, which I've miraculously reached. I was very pleased with the amount of reviews and hits I received for Chapter Five (although it's important to note that I have 22 total reviews, while Random got 22 reviews for his first chapter of his new fic alone), and I guess you could say it uplifted my spirits a bit and gave me new determination to continue writing. I can only hope that you all think Chapter Six is as good as you said Five was. Regardless, as usual my A/N, Reviewer's Corner, and Chapter Preview reside at the bottom.

Read and Enjoy.

* * *

**To Heal the Wounds of the Heart**

**Chapter Six: Truth

* * *

**

"T-Teacher…no…" Edward was trembling. Alphonse, simply unable to move or say anything, watched the exchange between his brother and Avarice in shock. Lyncia was confused, yet smart enough to remain out of it.

"You seem surprised, alchemist," Avarice gloated in his deep, scratchy growl. "Would you like something a little less jarring?"

Edward did not reply, and so the homunculus simply tilted his head towards his partner, who nodded and turned away. The new Greed purposefully stood in the way of Ed and the other homunculus, not allowing the golden-haired alchemist to get a glimpse of what was going on behind him. Finally, after nearly a minute, he looked over his shoulder, then grinned evilly and opened his unseeing eyes wide. Stepping to the side, he revealed what Edward could not possibly believe to be the same homunculus he had just seen. The only proof was the remaining Ourobouros on the left cheek.

"Oh…my…God…"

"Something wrong?" Avarice was full of malevolent glee.

Edward put his hands behind him in an attempt to pull himself farther away from what he was witnessing, but found himself unable to move. He gazed up at Avarice and his partner with pure terror written all over his face before once again finding the ability to speak.

"…Russell?" He moaned.

Indeed, Russell Tringum was grinning back at him, his face obscured by the hideous tattoo and eyes clouded with evil.

"What…what the hell is going on here?"

Avarice did not answer.

With the face of their Teacher no longer paralyzing him, Alphonse found the ability to stand up, then slid his feet over to where his brother was and pulled him off of the floor. Edward just pointed a finger at the second homunculus, his mouth open wide. Avarice turned to go, motioning to "Russell."

"Wait!"

Al had cried out, his arms outstretched. He looked at his brother and nodded. "Come on, Ed."

"Al…I…I can't…"

"You have to. Just follow my lead."

Al stood up straight, pushing his shoulders back. With a determined look on his face, he clapped his gloved hands together, and then nodded. Ed, somehow receiving what seemed to be a telepathic communication, slammed his hands together and then planted them into the train floor. Suddenly, three blocks, each one taller than the one before it, rose up from the ground. Al darted off, running up each pillar with blazing speed, then leaping over the heads of the homunculi. He landed with a skid behind their backs, and pressed his hands to one of the train benches. His eyes slowly closed as the tattooed symbols on the gloves glowed, and then he stood up, slightly dizzy.

"Ha! What are you trying to do? You can't beat us!" Avarice yelled triumphantly.

Suddenly, the bench Al had touched came to life. It slid off of its perch on the left side of the car and rolled towards the pair of homunculi. They easily dodged it, and just as soon as it had passed them, it returned to a completely inanimate object and Alphonse regained the entirety of his soul. Regardless, it was all the distraction Edward needed. With a loud crack and a small amount of smoke, the three pillars sunk back into the floor, effectively vanishing. The second homunculus stared into the smoke, while Avarice looked blindly at the floor. Out of the cloud came Ed, launching himself at Avarice with a large gauntlet on his left hand. He had fashioned it from another one of the benches. Suddenly, Avarice looked up, gazing at Ed with blind eyes. He remained motionless for a second, then dropped and rolled to his left, swinging a thick leg. It collided head on with Edward, who did a somersault in the air and landed on his right side, skidding on his shoulder.

Without missing a beat, he leapt back up before Avarice could recover and swung the gauntlet once more. It connected with the homunculus' chest, sending him backward. Unfortunately, Al was right in his path, and as Avarice lost his balance and fell, his flailing arm caught the younger Elric and knocked his head into one of the seats.

"Al!" Ed cried out. He clapped his hands and then touched two fingers to the gauntlet, causing spikes to extend out from the knuckles. "You're gonna pay for that, you bastard!"

He prepared to leap at Avarice again when he stopped dead in his tracks, and then sunk to his knees. He dropped the gauntlet and clutched his skull with both hands, crying out.

"My head!"

The second homunculus, who had done nothing since the fight had begun, stepped forward. Russell's face seemed even more out of place than before, because the eyes were glowing a hot white. It wasn't whiteness like Avarice's blindness, however…

Realization dawned upon Lyncia. "It's controlling his panic attacks…"

Avarice's head swung around, following the source of the sound. He then spoke out loud, clearly to his partner. "That's enough. We didn't come here to fight. Let's go."

He stood up and made his way back to the second homunculus, and the two of them turned to go. When his partner stopped looking at Edward, the attack stopped. He shakily got back on his feet and then called out to the two creatures.

"I didn't tell you to leave! Get the hell back here!" he yelled. The second homunculus turned around.

It turned out the brothers hadn't gotten all the shock they could handle for one day.

Fully clothed in military garb, wearing the same square spectacles as always, but missing the carefree grin and instead bearing an Ourobouros, Maes Hughes was facing a stunned Edward Elric.

Then, for the first time, he spoke. "Just give it up."

And like that, they were gone.

Lyncia slowly moved out of her seat and over to Alphonse. From her pocket she withdrew a bandage with a strange symbol on it, and placed it over the small cut now present just above his temple. She pressed it to his head, not removing her fingers from the bandage. Then it began to glow a greenish-white, a clear sign of alchemy. When she removed the bandage, dried blood was on it and Al's cut was perfectly sealed.

"That's pretty impressive," Ed whispered quietly from the other side of the car.

Lyncia muttered a soft "Thanks," and stood up. She gazed at Edward and their eyes locked. Her entrancing, kind, beautiful hazel eyes were looking into golden, world-weary, dilated orbs. She moved at a brisk pace, walking up to Edward. It took some time, but she managed to convince him to stand up, and then helped him do so. He slouched, head tilted and looking off to the side, at the ground.

"Edward…" she sighed, and then embraced him. He did not return the gesture, letting his arms hang limply at his side, but with her arms wrapped around his neck and her chin resting on his shoulder, his eyes slowly returned to their normal state. He let out a deep gust of breath, and then sagged against her.

"You know, Lyn, your kindness never ceases to amaze me," he muttered. Edward figured that sincerity was either part of her personality, or she had ulterior motives. He then disregarded it; even Edward wasn't in the mood for his own cynicism today. He waved off her questioning look, and then broke away, looking over at Alphonse.

"Ed, was the most shocking thing about that second homunculus its face…or faces?" Al asked ominously.

Edward shook his head.

"Then you can see," he continued, "where I'm going with this. Right?"

Again, Edward nodded. "Yeah," he spoke softly, "I know. Its voice."

"It only spoke once," Al concluded, "but that was all I needed."

"I know what it was," Edward finished quietly.

They spoke in unison.

"Envy."

Edward motioned for Lyncia to come over to them, and then dropped exhaustedly into a bench seat. He made room for Lyncia and then leaned back with his eyes closed, waiting. Al began to tell the rest of their story, and Ed was waiting until the time he would be asked to describe what had happened in Munich, and about the last they had seen of Envy.

Amongst the trees and hills of the countryside, framed against the backdrop of the sunset, the train continued onward, and to the outside world it seemed as though nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Once again, the doors spread out before him, ominous and unwelcoming. It was after-hours again, and therefore pitch black in the world outside. Edward sighed as he gazed at the carved wood. He was once again standing calmly outside of Mustang's office; and yet, this time, it seemed that Edward was not resentful in the least that he had to be there. Rather, it seemed as though he knew that he had an important purpose and that it had to go through Mustang. 

Both Lyncia and Al had noticed, and they flanked him.

Edward did not knock. He simply reached an arm out and pushed the doors open.

Inside, Riza stood up in surprise, gun in hand. Sighting Edward, she sighed and put it back down. "Oh, Edward, Alphonse, it's only you."

"Yeah, thanks for the happy greeting," Ed mumbled rudely. His focus, apparently, was overflowing. "Mustang, I brought a report for you."

"Normally I'd be happy to hear that, Fullmetal," Mustang commented, "but judging by the look on your face, it isn't a good one."

"You could say that."

Ed withdrew a folded sheet of paper from his brown jacket and handed it to Mustang, silently taking a seat in front of his desk. Al found a quiet corner of the room to wait in while Lyncia stood off to the side, near Captain Hawkeye. Roy sat in silence for several minutes, his single eye continuously roaming over every word, sentence and paragraph. He studied it thoroughly many times, and finally, set it down and stared at Edward.

"And you're sure about all this?"

"Positive," Ed replied unwaveringly.

"I was under the impression that the homunculus Envy died on the other side of the Gate."

"To be honest, so was I," Ed lamented, scratching his head. He looked at Mustang, who appeared thoroughly confused, and finished his thought. "When we managed to open the Gate the last time, Envy was in a serpent form. He was used as a literal Ourobouros, and it was through him that we opened the Gate. I thought he died when...when Dad died." Edward's voice faltered.

"Are you sure it was him?" Mustang interrogated.

Al interrupted. "We're not really sure. That's the real answer." After this, he once again resolved himself to silence.

Roy had not heard enough. "Ed?"

"Well...I'm not sure that it's Envy just as we left him, just as we last saw him. I think it's like a second coming of him. He definitely retained his shape-changing abilities, but he's gained some others too, and his Ourobouros tattoo has changed in location. Something...happened to him. It's like he was...combined with another homunculus." That was the only conclusion Ed could reach.

"And his partner, the one you listed here as 'Greed' is described," Mustang glanced at the paper, "But you yourself killed Greed."

"It's a new one. I don't know who he was created from or who created him, but I'm certain he called himself the new Greed. He's referred to as Avarice, though."

Roy cocked an eyebrow at Ed, and then returned his gaze to the report. After a few more moments of silence, he stood up.

"And you, Lyncia?"

For the first time since they had arrived in the room, the Catholicon Alchemist moved. She came off of the wall she had been leaning against and proceeded towards the back of the room, finishing right where Ed was standing. Mustang was looking expectantly at her. Lyncia returned his gaze before shaking her head.

"I've got nothing else to report. Whenever we came into contact with the homunculi, Ed and Al took care of everything."

"Alright then," he mentioned, before turning back, "Ed."

The fact that Mustang had not called him "Fullmetal" immediately caught Edward's attention.

"Yeah?"

"I've got a few things to sort out, so you and Al are free to go and get some rest. Lyncia, I'm recommending that you go with them, for several reasons. Do I need to explain them to you?" Roy seemed quite impatient.

Realizing this, Lyncia gave the best possible answer. "No sir."

"You can all leave then."

The trio then departed, quickly filing out. Edward stopped for a moment, slowly closing the wooden door, to look at the moonlight streaming in through the two windows behind Mustang's desk, giving the only light in the room. Without another word he fully closed the door and departed with his brother and their companion, headed for the same inn they had last stayed at in Central. He looked at the ground the entire trip, staring at his feet as they placed themselves one after the other and forged a path and saying nothing.

Edward Elric had a lot to think about.

* * *

The Red Ruby Inn had, in fact, very little red inside it at all. Edward, Alphonse, and Lyncia entered through the revolving front door, a small bell ringing annoyingly with each time the door so much as creaked. The brothers had stayed here during their last visit to Central. The lobby was a small, homely section of the first floor that encompassed everything from the door to the bar and across to the fireplace. The lighting was dim, something one might find in an old-time pub that used only candles. Freshly waxed and swept hardwood made up the floor, and the trio followed it on a direct path to the spiral staircase. Edward led the way up, his gloved hand clenching the iron rail consistently, never releasing. The dark, warm atmosphere of the first floor was replaced by the bright, blunt appearance of the second. It was a single strip of floor, leading left and right, surrounded by bland walls and few windows. Compared to the lighting downstairs, the illumination was blinding. Alphonse followed quietly behind the shuffling feet and hunched shoulders of his brother, with Lyncia doing all she could to keep up behind them. Ed came to an abrupt stop, forcing Al to nearly slam into him. Narrowly avoiding it, the younger Elric looked to his brother, who swiftly yanked two iron keys attached to plastic rings out of his jacket. Slamming one into the door he was standing in front of, which read **13**, Ed cranked it and swung the door open. He nonchalantly tossed the other key in Lyncia's general direction without even looking, pointing to the adjacent door, labeled **15**. 

"In case you need to talk about something, these two rooms are connected. Later." His monotonic line finished, Edward disappeared into Room 13, dragging Alphonse behind him.

"Al, we need to talk," he said, falling onto the first of the room's two beds. The comforter was a mixture of purple and blue, but aside from that, the sheets and pillows were completely white. Although the matress was stiff, the sheets were soft enough to make up for it.

The room they were in was identical to their last one. There was a single large window on the far side, by Al's bed, restrained by two long, flowing white curtains. The walls were somewhere between dirty white and a light beige, and against the front one, opposite the beds, rested a single wooden desk that had been stained a dark brown. A tall lamp rested on its left side, and aside from a phone next to the lamp, the desk's surface was empty. Ten feet from the desk there was a large cabinet of the same color. It was open and obviously empty. A tiny closet stood aside Ed's bed, and next to the cabinet there was an ugly gray door with an iron handle. It let through to Room 15.

"Yeah...I know," Al mumbled.

"There's no way that thing could have been Envy." Ed's voice was drawn to an angry whisper.

"It might not have been him exactly as we last saw him, but you do have to admit that he had the same ability and the same voice," Alphonse pointed out.

"Yeah," Ed continued, "but that doesn't explain the mind thing and the location of the Ourobouros."

Al pondered this for a moment. "Yeah, you're right," he replied flatly.

"And Avarice...there's something about him." Edward couldn't stop himself now.

"What do you mean?"

"How can someone be blind and still know exactly where to move and where to look? There's something going on."

Once again, Al thought it over. "I don't know, Ed, but there's nothing we can do about it."

"...Yeah...you're right. But Al, there's one more thing I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

Ed spat it out before he could stop himself.

"Lyncia...do you think she's telling the truth?"

"Huh?"

"I think there's something she's hiding, Al."

The conversation broke off for a few moments. Edward stared resolutely forward, as if peering into Alphonse's skull. Al simply looked at the ground, both thinking and avoiding eye contact. After a moment, Ed looked away. Al traced his eyes to the door that separated rooms 13 and 15 and then sighed.

"I can't agree on this one. I don't know what you're talking about, Ed."

"Well..." Ed paused, like he was searching for the right words, "The way she acts...the way she treats me..." He paused again.

"Yeah?" Al coaxed him on.

"It's almost like...she knows me," he finished slowly, "And I gotta admit...something about her seems really familiar."

His brother looked at him quizzically.

"But I just can't put my finger on what."

Alphonse said nothing. The two brothers sat for a moment in complete silence, glancing at the various things around the room. They were searching for the best ways to share their other thoughts; both knew that they had a lot to talk about. The day was waning; in fact, the hour hand on the clock hanging on their room's wall was pointing at the six. It would be getting dark soon, and the following morning they would all have to leave the comfy inn to receive orders from Mustang. And then, just like that, they'd be off again, wandering, condemned to a life of near-vagrancy until Ed chose to stop the cycle. Al knew, though, that this was the only life that Edward could only ever be satisfied with.

Regardless, he spoke out softly. "And Winry? What about her?"

"What about her, Al?" Ed's voice was as cold as ice and as sharp as steel.

"She's not safe any more, Ed." Al, too, was taking a turn for the more serious.

"...I know."

"Then what should we do?" he pressed.

"I can't say," was Ed's stoic reply.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I can't think of any," Edward replied again. He was obviously avoiding the questions.

"And how do you think she feels after everything that happened?"

Ed's eyes opened wide.

"I...don't know," he whispered. Al had turned the tables on him. He wasn't the timid little brother any more. He was pressing Ed harder and harder each time, just hoping to get a response out of him. These were questions Edward was hoping he wouldn't ever have to answer again.

"Then tell me, Ed...how do **you **feel?"

Silence.

"I can't say."

"Why?"

"Because I just can't...be honest with my thoughts...or true to my feelings..."

Al smiled softly. He got off his bed and stood up, and then walked slowly over to his brother, boots clicking on the thinly carpeted floor with each step. He put an arm around Edward's shoulder, reassuring him, and then grinned.

"Everything will be alright, Brother."

Ed's face warmed from a scowl to a smile to a grin, until he was beaming.

"You're right, Al. Everything will be just fine."

The two brothers met each other's eyes, and the setting sun's pretty rays slithered in through the room's only window, and Central slowly calmed from a storm to a gust of wind as the people retired for the night, and it seemed that everything was right again, at least for the moment...

And on the other side of the 13-15 connecting door, soft footsteps retreated.

* * *

From his bed, where he still rested, Alphonse glanced at the clock. Its hands read 9:15. The sun was long gone, and although the moon had risen to take its place, it was only a crescent, and on this night the moon seemed farther away. The curtains were drawn tightly shut, not allowing any of the moon's light to make its way in. The single source of illumination present was the tall lamp on the left side of the desk where Ed was seated. Al's eyes flitted lazily as he flirted with sleep, but Ed was locked awake in concentration. He was leaned forward in the chair, hunched all the way over the desk, scribbling away furiously with his left hand. His tongue stuck out the side of his mouth, a testament to his hard work. As he put the finishing touches on his work, Al rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. It had been a long day. 

Edward retrieved a small envelope from its place on the desk's far side. Folding his finished piece into thirds, he slipped it into the envelope quietly and scribbled a few more things on the cover. With a look at Alphonse, and convinced that he was asleep, he strolled to the other side of the room, glanced over his shoulder once more, and then departed, closing the door behind him. Alphonse, who remained awake, bore a know-it-all grin. He rolled over and pulled the bedsheets up tightly around his neck, and then quietly fell asleep.

When Edward silently returned to the room about five minutes later, the envelope was gone.

* * *

Ed was wide awake and fully dressed. His long, golden hair was tied up as usual. He looked refreshed, like he had been awake for some time yet still gotten enough sleep, as he stood by his bed clothed in his usual attire. Al was still sleeping, and it was Ed's assumption that he would not be awake for at least another hour; he did not have to look at the clock to know that it was sometime around 6:00 a.m. 

His mind was surprisingly blank, which irked him, considering the constant swirl of confusing circumstances surrounding him. He straightened his brown coat and took a step forward. Along with the sound of his boot meeting the floor came another. He heard soft scuffling sounds coming from the connecting door. His curiosity triggered, he shuffled up to the door and turned the lock, slowly pulling it open. Lyncia had left her door open, and so Ed was granted entrance. He took a look around before stepping in.

The room was empty, except for the ruffled bedsheets and a suitcase laying open on top of them. Something was sticking out, just barely, from under the bed. The scuffling sounds were coming from the bathroom. In a flash, a revelation came to Ed, and he knew what was going on. But before he could leave the room and save himself from an embarrassing situation, there were footsteps, and Lyncia emerged from the bathroom, clad in only a towel that just managed to cover from her collarbone to the middle of her thighs.

Then she spotted Edward.

"Eek!"

In a quick movement, the Catholicon Alchemist ducked back into the bathroom, blushing profusely.

"Ed! It's too early! What are you doing?" she cried out in a strained voice that sounded oddly unlike her, and even more oddly like someone else.

"I'm sorry...Lyn," he replied, with a solemn emphasis on the last word, "I didn't know. I'll talk to you later."

Before she could say anything, he had left the room. Lyncia frowned, and then tiptoed slowly over to her bed, the whole time covering both her body and her head. She kneeled and withdrew something from under the bed, and then slinked back into the bathroom. Then she heard Ed and Al's connecting door slam shut.

The whole time she continued to blush, but it was for different reasons. Most importantly, it was because she knew that Ed had seen everything he needed to see, and that it wouldn't be long before he put two and two together and figured it out.

On the other side of the door, Edward's face was contorted in anger and thoughtfulness. What he had just seen was baffling. That hadn't been Lynica, or, at least, it looked nothing like her. Because she was covering herself, he couldn't possibly assume who she might have looked like. But something about her was different. He moved over to where Alphonse was asleep, his feet moving quicker and quicker with each step. Without much hesitation, he shook his brother awake and beckoned for him to follow out into the hallway. After Al had woken completely and gotten dressed, he did what his brother said without a word. When they finally reached the hallway, he spoke.

"Brother, what is it?"

"Al...I think I know." Ed was having trouble forming sentences.

"Know what?" Al's voice reflected the confusion in his face.

"What Lyn...is hiding."

"What?"

"I saw it, Al...I'm not sure, but I saw it, and I think I know..."

"Tell me, Ed." The confusion turned to worry, as Alphonse tried to make sense of his brother's ramblings.

"Lyncia Asuna...the Catholicon Alchemist...she's...I think she's..." Ed's voice was drawn to a whisper. He paused for a second, and then stood up, as if he was shaking off whatever had gripped him. Then, with a smile, he grabbed the door handle and said, "You know what, Al? Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later."

Al nodded softly, although he was convinced that the matter wasn't settled. Nevertheless, he allowed his brother to lead him back into their room, and the door shut quietly behind them. Ed fell back onto his bed and laughed out loud. Because he knew his brother so well, Al was able to deduce that it was Ed's way of clearing something from his mind. He didn't comment, and instead drew the shades back, allowing the first rays of the rising sun to stream in. They were both certain that a long day would be ahead of them.

* * *

With a clang and a wave, the man departed down the small, winding dirt road, holding his leather bag in tight so that it wouldn't flap and its valuable contents wouldn't be spilled. She waited until he had jogged down the hill and out of sight, on to his next destination, before she quietly shut the door of her house behind her. A navy dress billowed in the wind as she moved slowly toward it, farther and farther from the house, until she reached the place where the man had left the valuable item. 

Pulling the flap of the mailbox down, she withdrew the single item in it and returned it to its closed position. She took one look at it, and her eyes went wide. Clutching the item tightly to her chest, she did an about face and dashed inside frantically, careful not to trip on her gorgeous navy dress. She made it in record time, and the door slammed behind her.

The young woman sat down at the large table in the center of her dining room and tore the envelope apart, but not before glancing at what was printed on it in unmistakable writing.

**To Mrs. Winry Rockbell. **

Smiling, she unfolded the letter within and spread it out on the table in front of her, taking in every word. It was written in the nearly illegible southpaw scrawl that only one person could have managed.

_Winry,_

_Sorry we left as quickly as we did. We had to talk to Mustang about some _

_important things, though, and on the way back to Central even more happened._

_I can't make sense of a lot of things going on right now, but Al and I both agree_

_that you would be safest if you stayed with us, and we want you to be safe. I_

_need you to catch the first train to Central you can. We'll be waiting for you_

_at the station. It was good to see you again._

_Ed _

She could see that the end of the third sentence had been altered. An **I **had been scratched out hastily and changed to a **we**, changing it from "...and I want you to be safe" to "...and we want you to be safe." Her eyes traced over the last sentence multiple times, before they were filled with tears. She folded the letter up once more and left it sitting on the table. Winry withdrew into her room, returning thirty minutes later with a small bag and a suitcase. She delicately picked up the letter and slipped it into one of the suitcase's side pockets.

Winry stepped out of her house and took a left on the dirt path, headed for the train station.

"Oh, Ed..."

* * *

The young man in question had just received a letter himself. The man from the inn's reception desk had brought it up, knocking loudly on the door and quickly handing it to Ed without so much as a word before he swiftly returned downstairs. 

Now, Edward sat at the desk once more, with Alphonse leaning over his shoulder. They were both staring at the piece of paper in front of them. Ed read it over twice, then handed it to Al and stood up. He stretched lazily, then smiled and sat down on Al's bed. He waited for his brother to finish with it, and then leaned back.

"Well then, Al, it looks like we get a day off."

"I guess so. But I wonder why the General would grant us that."

"Who knows. Let's not question our good fortune. I guess Mustang has something else he needs to do today."

Al nodded. "Okay, so what do you think we should do?"

"Well, I was actually thinking..." Ed grinned, "that we should take a stroll around Central and just hang out for a while."

"I guess that sounds fine to me," Al replied.

"Great! Let's go then!"

"Sure thing," Alphonse finished, "I'll go get Lyncia."

Edward's face darkened.

"...You do that, Al."

Despite his uncertainty, Ed was not willing to give up on his theory. His brother knocked on the connecting door as he stood up and left the room without a word.

* * *

The weather was quite unlike what the brothers had expected. As soon as they stepped outside, Ed immediately regretted wearing his coat, and Al his, but Edward was too stubborn to take it off and Alphonse figured that conditions would change eventually. It was unbelievably hot out. The sun was beaming down cruelly, and aside from a few shady spots, nothing was safe from its burning wrath. The air was unusually dry as well. There were no clouds in sight. Aside from the heat, it made for a beautiful day. Lyncia stood next to Al, dressed in a white tank-top and a burgundy skirt that stopped just where the towel had, at the center of her thighs. Glancing down, Ed noticed a very odd dark spot on the inside of her right leg, but said nothing. Her hair was let down, hanging loosely. She had obviously wanted to look good when going out. 

It was worth noting, however, that the usual happy gleam in her eyes was missing. The Fullmetal Alchemist did not fail to note it.

Edward didn't have much of a plan for what they would do while they were out, but he did suggest that they head to the markets first, and the other two consented. They had made it there in ten minutes, and Ed had taken his time in picking out several fruits that he deemed good snacks, including apples, mangos, and the occasional pear. He then compiled them all in a woven basket he had obtained from the fruit stand's owner and paid for them. Due to the large amount he had gotten, it turned out to cost nearly all he had brought.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. They stopped to have lunch near midday, and then spent a few hours strolling down Central's main street. After a few more unimportant activities that lasted quite a while, the time had reached 4:30. Ed glanced at his pocketwatch and notified his partners that it was best for them to head back now.

They turned onto another street and found that their inn was only a block away. As they walked, Lyncia spoke out.

"So, Ed..."

Thoroughly surprised, he looked straight ahead and continued walking. "What is it, Lyn?"

"Well," she began, unaffected by his display of coldness, "Al told me all the stories...about what happened to you guys...and about all the people that you knew and met."

"And?" Edward was not amused.

"I hope it's okay for me to wonder...who it was that you missed the most while you were in the other world," she finished.

Ed stopped dead in his tracks. That had caught him completely off guard.

"Who?" he questioned stiffly.

"Yeah, who?"

He glanced at his brother, and then sighed. "That would have to be Al, obviously."

Al smiled, but Lyncia was unsatisfied.

"Okay, and after him?"

Ed's face fell. He resumed walking, his eyes glued to the ground the entire time. His companions followed behind him, observing his behavior.

"Can't you think of anyone?" Lyncia pressed.

"Well..." Edward began, but his voice trailed off. Both Al and Lyncia knew immediately who, even though Ed never answered the question. Lyncia's face fell into a frown, and she began walking slower. Something about Ed's silent answer had hit her hard.

"Mind me asking why you're so disappointed, or why it even matters?" Ed stated bluntly.

"It doesn't matter. I was just curious," she answered definitively.

Suddenly, the inn was upon them. Al opened the door and held it for Ed and Lyncia, and they filed in. There wasn't a soul in the lobby, save the receptionist. Even the barkeeper, it seemed, was out. They slowly ascended the stairs, almost wearily, in fact.

Nobody said a word.

Ed and Al entered their room without speaking to Lyncia, and she proceeded to her door and did the same. The brothers didn't do much that night. In fact, it wasn't until after the sun had set that Edward spoke his first words to Alphonse since they had returned, and they were important words that Ed had contemplated several times.

"Al...I think I've got it."

"Got what, Brother?"

"You know what I was talking to you about earlier?"

Al knew.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well...about Lyncia...I think that she's..." Ed paused, looking for words, "I think that she's...somebody else. Somebody we knew from...from before. She's hiding her identity."

"Brother, that's crazy," Al replied, almost smiling.

"Is it, Al? Just look at the way she treats me. She acts close to me, like only someone from before could. And when I didn't answer the question on the street...just look at how she reacted. It's like she was almost expecting it to be someone else."

"I still think that's just a little out there," Al stated, but it came out slowly, because he was in the middle of a yawn. He looked quite tired.

"Wait, Al. First I want to make sure."

"Ed, I think you're being just a bit paranoid, like always."

Edward grinned. "Well that's fine, Al. You just go to sleep, then."

That's exactly what Al decided to do. He yawned, rolled over on the bed, and closed his eyes. Ed turned off the desk lamp, and Al was asleep in a moment. The elder Elric smiled softly at his sleeping brother and then turned.

_I know it was a long day, Al. And I know this seems crazy. I just want to be sure._

Slowly, Ed approached the connecting door on their side of the room and gripped the handle. He dearly hoped that he was wrong. With a swift pull, he yanked it open.

It turned out that Ed was quite wrong.

As soon as the door opened, he saw all that he needed to see to prove that. Long, shiny, streaming, chestnut brown hair lay cast aside on the bed. A wig. A white towel lay next to it. It had been used to wipe a large quantity of makeup that was the same pale color of Lyncia's skin. Eye-pieces, hazel-colored, were resting on a small stand next to the bed. The person standing next to the bed was not who Ed expected it to be.

But it was not Lyncia Asuna, either.

The person standing next to the bed had skin, hair and eyes of a different color. They were all colors Ed knew. And the person those colors belonged to was one that Ed, smart as he was, had failed in all accounts to suspect. They locked eyes, and she took a step back as if she had just been hit, and then she began to cry.

"You...I knew it was someone from before the Gate...but you?" he gasped out. Edward was baffled. "Why? What...?"

"Ed...I'm sorry..." she sobbed out, tears streaming down her face.

And when he heard her voice, there was no more doubt left in Edward's mind.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew, it sure has been a while, eh? Well, I worked on the first half of this chapter some time ago, and then set it aside and took a small break that turned into a bigger break. But starting Thursday, I put some quality work into it, brainstormed and forced myself to work through today, when I finally got it finished. It's just over 6,000 words, so I definitely put some work into it. I hope the cliffhanger wasn't too killer. Uh...just a few notes. If you're all wondering about the "connecting doors" idea: if you've ever been to a hotel with a large group of people (an extended family, for example) you might have gotten two separate rooms that were connected by a doorframe, and in that doorframe there were actually two doors, one for each room, and when they were both opened you could go from room to room. If that's familiar to you, then good. If not, I hope you can understand where I'm coming from. Also, about the colored eye-pieces: I figured that there were no colored contacts in 1912, like we have today, but on the flip side, I figured in the world of Alchemy, somebody would come up with something. If it's a bit of a stretch, it's all for the sake of the story. 

One last thing: I hope all of you are thoroughly shocked about Lyncia, because if so, it means I've done my job, and you didn't suspect a thing. If you did suspect something then...damn! XD Well, anyway, that's the killer cliffie, but I know all who were a little irked about an OC and her possibility to turn into a Mary-Sue will be ecstatic that it turns out to be someone we all know from the series. Make sure you review with your reactions, thoughts, guesses, etc...

As a final note, I couldn't get it done this time because of my eagerness to get this chapter out, but from now on (Ch. 7 onwards), **merodi-chan **will be pre-reading and editing for me. Much appreciation for that.

**Reviews:** Well, as I said, I was very pleased at the amount of reviews. Even though it was only seven, it doubled my totals from previous chapters. So my thanks go out to all that review, and my wrath falls upon those who didn't. OO

Silverlode - Err...thanks!

FruitsBasketFreak44 - Muchas gracias, and I will write much more.

Megan - Well, thanks for reviewing at least once, and it makes me happy to know you love it. I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise about updating that Sunday, but at least I got it done, eh?

angry-kitty - Sorry, can't tell you which one he'll choose. All will come in due time. It seems there are more EdxWin fans out there than one would be led to believe. I guess the only real haters are the fangirls?

Mara Earth - Holy crap? That's it? Nothing else? Oh well. XD

Dreamtheader - Well, thanks for being a silent reader no longer. I don't know how the hell I'd only gotten 19 (22, now), but I guess that's just how it goes. I really appreciate the compliments. Update granted!

Merodi-chan - You know I appreciate your reviews the most, so graci for that. Thanks for not predicting, because you'd probably hit it head on and spoil the story:P Hopefully you're finally out of school, so we can get that system working in time for the seventh chapter.

romance rocker - Appreciate the comments. Ah, we must hold a celebration in your honor! You were the first one to detect something about Lyncia! Hail! Like I vaguely inform everyone, the EdWin pair hasn't been dropped (no worries) because any pairings will come much later in the storyline. To be honest, I'm not placing too much emphasis on Roy or Risa (at least at this point), which makes it hard to put any kind of emphasis on their relationship.

**Preview**

**Chapter 7 - Familiarity**

The truth comes out; and who better to make it such than Ed? He has discovered Lyncia's secret, as well as her identity, but it will rock his already unstable world. How will he handle it, and, more importantly, what will this person do now that they have reunited with the young man they disguised themself just to get near? Emotions fly once again, and Winry returns to Central under the orders of Edward's letter.

See ya soon!

**LL**


	7. Familiarity

* * *

**To Heal the Wounds of the Heart**

**Chapter 7: Familiarity**

* * *

They locked eyes, and she took a step back as if she had just been hit, and then she began to cry. 

"You...I knew it was someone from before the Gate...but you?" he gasped out. Edward was baffled. "Why? What...?"

"Ed...I'm sorry..." she sobbed out, tears streaming down her face.

And when he heard her voice, there was no more doubt left in Edward's mind.

* * *

"Fullmetal Alchemist, Major Edward Elric. Youngest State Alchemist ever selected by the Amestris State Military. Name refers to artificial limbs, automail. Born 1898. Hoenheim of Light, Father. Trisha Elric, Mother. Season of birth, Winter. Shares date of birth with daughter of Brigadier General Maes Hughes. Short. Sensitive about height. Blonde hair with golden eyes. Agile. Formidable fighter. Once right-handed. Currently left-handed after replacement of right arm. Kind and easy-going, yet cynical and adept at holding grudges. February 1910, harnessed human alchemy in attempt to revive dead mother. As a result, performs alchemy without a transmutation circle. Left leg taken in transmutation. Right arm taken in payment for brother's soul. Familiar with the Gate. Killed by Envy. Revived by power of Philosopher's Stone. Gave life once more for brother's body. Also given in part of equivalent exchange: four years they spent together (supposed). Killed Greed. Killed Sloth. Spent two years on other side of the Gate. Currently in Central. 

"Alphonse Elric. Brother of Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. Born 1900. Hoenheim of Light, Father. Trisha Elric, Mother. Season of birth, unimportant. Blonde hair with golden eyes. Spent four years as soul attached to suit of armor. Body lost to the Gate in failed human transmutation. Calm, optimistic, kind. Receiver of the incomplete Stone from Scarred Ishbalan. As result, became the Stone. Used every ounce of the Stone's power to revive the killed Edward. Resurrected in 10-year old body with no memories beyond the night of the attempted human transmutation. Has alchemical ability to transmute parts of soul into inanimate objects, animating and controlling them. Recovered lost memories after passing through the Gate with Edward. Sacrificed Gluttony to open the Gate. Sacrificed Wrath to open the Gate. Currently in Central.

"Noah, surname unknown. Roma woman from world beyond the Gate. Appearance disputed. Analog beyond the Gate of Rose Thomas in this world. Rose Thomas, in attempt to find Edward (after professing her love before he died) beyond the Gate, discovered that the Gate in each person's soul can be opened when weak connection is established between one's mind, body, and soul. Also discovered that this is only possible in babies and in death or near-death. Rose Thomas starved herself to near death and, with help of many texts, opened the Gate in herself. Dying body was left in front of the Gate while her soul inhabited Noah's body. Rose Thomas searched for Edward for days until she realized that he and Alphonse had returned to Shamballa. However, her body died while in front of the Gate, taking her mind and soul with it. This strange event caused Noah's soul to be pulled from her body and back to the Gate, where Rose's body was now unoccupied. Noah's soul inhabited the empty body and she returned to Shamballa. Important to note that, theoretically, Rose Thomas' mind and soul are still lingering somewhere within the Gate, without a vessel, and she is not technically dead. Noah, surname unknown, seems to have inherited Rose Thomas' life, including her pre-existing feelings."

The lit screen stood in stark contrast to the otherwise unlit room. The shadowy figure sitting in front of it paused for a moment, skimming through a few files and papers. Returning to the screen, it paused again, before quickly etching out the last words.

"Currently in Central."

* * *

A large locomotive came to a halt, screeching slowly into its designated spot in Central Station, carrying a large amount of passengers with it. Among the hustle and bustle of a typical day in Central, its doors quietly slid open. One by one, people began to disembark, sliding off with their luggage and blending into the crowd. 

As the flood of people leaving the train began to slow, another one stepped off, carrying only one suitcase and a letter.

Winry Rockbell had arrived in Central.

She smiled softly and began strolling towards the exit. It wouldn't be long before she'd see Edward again. Not until after everyone had gotten off of the train did one final person slip off, wearing a black cloak that covered every bit of them. Locating the direction Winry had taken, it stood upright and proceeded, following far behind at a slow pace.

* * *

"Winry Rockbell, close friend of Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. Born 1898. Sarah Rockbell, Mother. Pinako Rockbell, Grandmother. Provides automail for Fullmetal Alchemist. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Parents, doctors killed by Roy Mustang in Ishbal War. Frequently travels with the brothers. Optimistic. Outgoing. Attractive. Tends to disregard rules when excited. Intelligent. Extensive knowledge of technology and mechanics. Very emotional. Now in Central."

* * *

"Noah?" 

"Yes," she began, but was restricted by her apparent inability to find the right words. She was no longer crying, as if she had been able to simply stop after the initial shock of Edward's discovery.

Ed smiled humorously. "I thought you were Rose. You look just like her."

"You can't tell, Edward?" she said, in a slightly different tone, causing realization to flash across his face in the form of horror.

"...Noah?"

She only nodded. Edward was in disbelief. He leaned back, hitting the wall, and folded his arms to consider the situation from all angles. Regardless, he wasn't able to make any sense of what was going on. Slamming his fist into the wall in anger, he took a few steps closer to the girl standing in front of him. Alphonse, alerted by the noise, entered the room.

"How can that be?" Ed continued, "It's you, but...that's her body...isn't it?"

She once again nodded, and Edward sank into a sitting position, supporting his head with his hands. Al was thoroughly confused, looking from Ed to Noah and back to Ed with wide eyes.

"How did that happen? How could that happen? Unless..." Suddenly Ed's eyes sprang open and he leaped to his feet, locked in a fighting stance.

"Brother, what?" Alphonse asked.

Ed muttered under his breath, "Dante."

"Dante?"

"Who?"

Alphonse and Noah's reactions occurred simultaneously. Al's look of shock was matched only by Noah's of confusion. There was silence for a moment, until Edward relaxed into a more upright stance, a look of thought etched across his face. He moved closer to Noah, scanning her intently, before stopping and sighing thankfully.

"Nevermind. Al, she can't be Dante. Otherwise, her skin would be rotting. There isn't a single blemish on her."

"Rotting? How do you know that?" Al responded.

"Dad," Ed answered, depressed, "Dad told me."

Al stood silent for a moment, before, "Brother..."

Sensing what Al was indicating, Ed jumped back once more, even angrier this time.

"Envy!"

Silence. After a few moments, the brothers deduced that Envy was, or should have been, dead, and the pseudo-Envy they had met would not be able to conceal its Ourobouros...or so they thought. Regardless of if they were wrong, they dropped it for the moment. There were no more questions after that. Ed apologized to Noah and turned to go, but before he did, he turned around one more time and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Noah...in Rose's body...how did that happen?"

"I..." she began quietly, "I don't really know. I was in my world when I felt some presence invading my body. The world dimmed, and then I was standing in front of that Gate you always spoke of. I saw the body that I am in now and fell asleep. And when I woke up...I was like this."

"How long ago was that?"

"Two months."

"Who else knows?" Ed pressed.

"Nobody," Noah answered quietly. "It seemed that at the time this happened to me, this girl had been living a very solitary life. Nobody has inquired or noticed."

"Not even Mustang?" Ed shook his head. "Nevermind. Rose...what were you thinking?"

"Do you know what happened?" Noah asked, almost hopefully.

"No...but I have an idea. Listen, Noah. I need you to just get some rest tonight, okay? I'm going to do some thinking and we'll decide what to do tomorrow. Is that acceptable?"

She nodded, and the brothers turned to leave the room. Before either took a step, however, Ed was restrained by Noah's arm, which was holding his sleeve tightly. It looked like there was something she wanted to say, but nothing was coming out. Finally, she let go and began speaking.

"Edward...I feel like I have been inserted into this girl's life. I have faint memories of things she experienced, and I am feeling things that must have come from her."

"What the hell do you mean, Noah?" Ed was confused and tired.

"Well...Edward...I am drawn to love you. In addition, as soon as I arrived I felt compelled to don this disguise and find you. It is as if something told me to do it. I am almost certain it's something that Rose held within herself. There are times I can't control my thoughts or actions."

Ed, mouth agape, proceeded to leave the room, dragging Al behind him. Over his shoulder, he offered only, "Get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

The brothers exited, and the connecting door shut behind them.

* * *

The moon hung high in the sky, illuminating almost all before it. Its soothing light encompassed everything. Amidst the quiet night, moonlight softly drifted in through open windows everywhere, giving light to the otherwise unlit world. In the Elric brothers' room, the curtains were drawn tight. Not a single bit of light made its way through the cracks. 

The darkness in the room was absolute, matched only by the darkness in Edward Elric's heart.

He sat on the edge of his bed, weary face forlorn and etched with sadness. He slouched quietly, facing away from the bed where his brother slept soundly, with his hair untied and cascading over his hunched shoulders. Silently, he ran a hand through it, closing his eyes and imagining happier times. When his eyes opened once more, he spoke out quietly.

"Dad," he began softly, to himself, "Teacher..."

His face fell even more.

"Mom..." came the whimper, "And now Rose..."

His voice then fell to a whisper.

"They're all dropping off...one by one. Who's the next to leave?" Edward questioned the darkness, but the black silence gave him no answer. He waited for a few more fleeting moments before drawing the sheets back and laying down, allowing his battered body and weary mind to get the rest that they so rightly deserved.

But it was his heart that hurt the most.

* * *

As it had always done, the moon gradually recessed back into its rightful place and allowed the sun to rise, taking its glorious spot in the eastern sky while the day began anew. Slowly, life returned to the world as animals in the forests and people in the city awoke in unison. In Central, the commotion of daily life in an urban jungle began early. Cars continually glided throughout the streets noisily while people strolled along the sides. Shops, businesses and restaurants began to open. 

The Military Headquarters at Central were not yet open, but that did not stop Major General Roy Mustang from being there. Nor, in fact, did it stop one angry Fullmetal Alchemist from barging through the front doors and banking a hard right, on a direct beeline for that certain general's office.

Edward stomped down the halls, Alphonse in tow and practically dragging Noah. After another turn the trio found themselves in the corridor once more, one hundred feet from the door. It was at that point that Ed actually sped up, dashing for the door. A flying kick sent it open when he reached his destination.

Once again, Captain Hawkeye stood, armed pistol in hand, before realizing it was the brothers. She rolled her eyes before turning to sit, until noticing the third guest squeezed behind the two brothers. Rather than training her gun on the newcomer's forehead, she glanced at Roy and took a step forward. Mustang smiled smoothly and waved a hand. Hawkeye paused a minute before returning quietly to her seat.

"Good morning, Ed, Al," Mustang said, without looking up.

Edward was wasting no time. " Roy," he demanded, approaching the desk. Mustang looked up sharply at the use of his first name. When he raised an eyebrow expectantly, Ed pushed Noah out front and said bluntly, "Recognize her?"

"No, Ed, I have no clue who this is," he began, "or what you're trying to prove."

"I'll get straight to the point, then. This woman's name is Noah. She's known around here, though, as Lyncia Asuna. How's that?" Edward finished huffily.

Roy opened his mouth for a moment before closing it firmly and raising a questioning finger. "How can you back this up, Ed?" he inquired bluntly. Noah looked from him to Ed, then to Al, and finally back to Ed. She stepped forward.

"It's true. I disguised my identity to take the State Alchemist exam," she answered meekly.

Roy was looking for words when he asked, simply, "Why?"

"Listen Mustang...I really want to explain the whole thing to you right now, but we don't have the time. I wrote a small amount of what I assume happened on this," he said while handing a small piece of paper to Roy, "but I don't know if it's all true. We've talked it over, and both of us request a discharge for 'Lyncia Asuna.' Is that okay?"

Roy cocked an eyebrow before fumbling for some paperwork. He shooed the trio out while saying, "Yeah, yeah, it's fine. Just get out of my sight."

Ed grinned as he left, muttering a, "Thanks, General," before the door shut.

* * *

On the streets of Central, it was easy for Edward, Alphonse and Noah to blend into the crowd, although they weren't trying to. They casually strolled along, apparently without a real destination. It wasn't so much that the brothers were looking for something; it was more that they were waiting for something to find them. They were relaxing and looking for clues at the same time. If they happened to simply bump into something big, it would be much better than spending the whole day scouring the area. 

As they walked Edward turned around momentarily to see if they had passed anything important so far; his answer was a firm no, but he did notice Noah staring at him with a soft smile on her face. Whipping around, he stared straight forward. What she had said the previous night once again entered his mind.

_I'm drawn to love you._

Shaking the thought off, he continued walking while turning to Alphonse.

"Say, Al..."

"Yeah?"

"About Avarice, and Envy..."

"What is it?"

"Why are they working together? Somebody obviously created Avarice trying to revive someone, but why would have any reason to work with that thing?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if Dante is still alive, so it couldn't be a situation where she simply created it to work for her, like with Greed and Gluttony," Al concluded, "...could it?"

"I don't think so," Ed countered, "Besides the fact that Avarice acts as if he has his own agenda, there's something about that Envy. It's not the same one that we know. It couldn't be. The Ourobouros mark is in a different place, and it has different abilities."

"Yeah...that makes sense," Al pondered, "But I wonder how a Homunculus is born blind. That's really strange."

"Tell me about it," was Ed's answer. All the while, Noah continued to follow two steps behind the both of them, looking at Edward but not attempting to hear or comprehend the brothers' conversation.

Alphonse had reached his conclusion. "I think we're going to run into both of them again, but I also think that what we need to worry about right now is Noah and where we're going to go from here," he finished.

Edward smiled. "Yeah, Al, you're right. I was thinking that--" he began, but stopped when he brushed against a woman, knocking her aside, "Oh, sorry."

The girl stumbled for a moment before turning around to say, "It's okay, it was my...Ed?"

"Huh?"

"Ed!"

"Winry?"

Winry threw herself into Edward's arms, clutching him happily for a few seconds before withdrawing to grin at Alphonse. "I made it, you guys! Aren't you glad to see me?"

Ed smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We are. It's good to see that you made it."

"Yeah, well I--Hey, where's Lyncia?" Ed and Al looked at each other ruefully before stepping aside.

"That's her," Ed signaled, pointing to Noah.

"Ed, what are you saying?" Winry asked, confused, "That's Rose...isn't it?"

Noah shook her head, glancing sadly at Edward.

"Winry, we've got just a bit of explaining to do," Al stated. She looked at him questioningly before allowing the brothers to lead her off, with Noah in tow. Only Ed and Al knew it, but they were heading directly back towards the train station.

No more than fifty feet behind them, a figure cloaked in black followed behind, expertly pretending to be interested in something else.

* * *

"This doesn't make a whole lot of sense, Riza." 

"It must not, General, for you to actually use my name."

Mustang raised an eyebrow and sighed angrily. Pointing a finger over at his Captain, he blinked lazily and thought hard about a good rebuke. "If you're trying to say that I'm too professional, then maybe you should remember that you're the best in the business at that," he remarked, then grinned. "Why don't you remind me of a time we had a normal conversation? I can't remember any, besides after I lost my eye."

Riza'a eyes flitted sadly towards Roy before she returned to her work.

"So what is it that doesn't make a lot of sense, General?"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," he complained, albeit with a knowing smile. After deciding to drop it, he added, "What Ed wrote, it doesn't make a lot of sense. He says that the girl used to be from Lior, but now..."

"Yes, General?"

"This is just too damn confusing. He says he's heading East for a while and then he'll contact me again." Satisfied with that, Mustang dropped the paper into a small tray and snapped, incinerating it.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, sir..."

"What is it, Captain?" Roy answered, with intended sarcasm focused on the rank.

Riza disregarded it, continuing, "It seems like since Edward returned, you two have had a new level of respect for each other."

Roy again cocked an eyebrow, glancing at Ed's papers, then back to Riza, and finally closing his eyes to recount a few recent memories of the Fullmetal Alchemist. He smiled at Hawkeye. After a brief moment, he stood up and walked over to where she stood, single eye half-closed in a clever smirk.

"We would both hate to admit it, but you just might be right."

* * *

A small bench with onyx-colored iron legs and a light brown paint-job rested in the very center of the Central Train Station, just barely managing to fit four people on it. Alphonse sat upright at the very end, doing all he could to provide enough space for his brother and the girls. An unsuspecting Edward had found himself sandwiched in between a confused, questioning, talkative Winry and a depressed, distant Noah. Every time Ed looked at her, he saw Rose, but it couldn't be helped. 

"So, Ed, tell me one more time why we're getting on a train right after I just got off one," Winry demanded.

"I told you, Winry," Edward said with a smile, "We need to go East. Al and I need to look for something there."

"And you had to drag me along?"

"You can go back to Resembool alone, if you want."

In the wake of Ed's answer, there was only silence.

The group of four had been sharing that bench for nearly two hours, waiting patiently for the train that was supposed to arrive sometime near 11:00. It would take them to a small town east of Central where they'd have to take a connecting line to get to East Headquarters. In all reality, though, Edward had little intention of going there.

Ed leaned back lazily, gazing up. His eyes began to roam, and when they met with his brother's, he smiled sincerely. In return, Al nodded and grinned. They both knew exactly what they were going for.

Noah was seemingly in her own world. Noticing her daze, Ed leaned forward slightly, trying to see what she was looking at. Her hand moved slightly, and coincidentally brushed against his. She snapped back to reality, her eyes widening considerably, and turned to look at Ed. He could see a strange look in her eyes, akin to the one she had when she had described Resembool to him.

A loud whistle penetrated the still air, drowning out the conversations of the people around them. The locomotive pulled up on the nearest rails, directly in front of the bench. A large, round man with an odd moustache stepped out, wearing the traditional navy blue uniform of the conductor.

"To Tanehsa!" he yelled, "All aboard!"

"Well, that's us," Ed announced, pulling Winry up. Al and Noah stood by themselves. The group moved as far down the platform as they could, choosing the car in the far rear of the train. They filed on, realizing that they had attained their goal; the entire car was empty, and the crowd showed no signs of venturing far enough to board it, instead choosing to seat themselves at the train's front.

Ed took the first seat by the window he could find. Sitting down on the red-cushioned bench, he placed his small briefcase on the rack above him and motioned the other three to take their seats. Winry moved to sit by Ed, and Noah looked as if she wanted to, but the golden-eyed Fullmetal Alchemist smiled and waved apologetically, beckoning his brother to sit by him.

Winry huffily sat across from the brothers. Noah quietly took her seat beside her.

After five minutes, the conductor gave the order to pull out, satisfied that all passengers had safely made it onto the train. Ed folded his arms and turned to Al. As the locomotive began its motion, the cars followed, and soon the entire length had made it out. While Winry gazed at the window and Noah gazed at the floor, the brothers engaged in a whispered conversation that, although hushed, sounded serious.

The train plowed on through the midday heat, heading for the small eastern town of Tanehsa.

Most had failed to notice it, but one person had traveled down the length of the train far enough to board two cars up from theirs.

And that person wore a black cloak.

* * *

There wasn't much of anything in Tanehsa, much like Orwell. It made Edward wonder how its citizens dealt with their mundane life. He disembarked with Alphonse, Winry and Noah, moving across the platform to another line. An old-fashioned sign informed them that the connecting train would be arriving in twenty minutes. Taking another seat, they waited. 

Twenty-five minutes later, a slightly annoyed Edward led them onto a new train, once again picking the most out-of-the-way car possible, but for a different reason this time.

They all got on and sat down, but Edward and Alphonse made no attempts to make themselves comfortable. As the train pulled out of the station, they looked at each other and prepared.

The train cruised silently for somewhere around 40 minutes before Edward estimated that East Headquarters was half an hour away. He stood up, nodding to Al, who also took to his feet.

"Ed, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it, Winry."

Edward gave a thumbs-up to Alphonse, who made his way over to one of the connecting doors of the car. He closed his eyes and bent over slightly, clapping his gloved hands together. The tattoos embroidered on them met, and he placed his palms flat against the door. A small spark ran through Al's arm to the door, which proceeded to glow blue for a moment. Ed crouched before springing up, throwing a flying right boot through the window, shattering the glass. He, too, clapped his hands together and pressed them to the wall, causing the hole to expand until an entire section of the car's wall had been peeled back.

Alphonse beckoned the soul-empowered door out of its frame and over to Edward, who threw it out of the hole.

Winry looked up. "Ed, why didn't you just use your arm to break the window?"

"Are you kidding? I'd cut myself in a million places."

"Right...so why did you guys do that, anyway?"

"Do what?" Ed questioned, jerking a thumb towards the hole. Winry looked out over it, jumping back in surprise. Just to the side of the train, next to the rails, the door was laying flat on the sandy ground, skimming and sliding at the same speed of the locomotive.

"How is that even...possible?" she pressed, slack jawed.

Once more, Ed simply jerked a thumb, this time in Al's direction. His brother was sitting on the opposite bench, eyes tightly shut, extremely focused. "Now come on," he said, gesturing towards the sliding door, "Get on."

"Get on? Ed, are you crazy?"

"It's not that hard, Winry. Just step on. Here, I'll show you."

Ed leaned forward, training his eyes on the door, and literally fell out of the train. When Noah and Winry looked down, they saw him standing up straight on the moving vessel, arms outstretched.

"I'll even help you."

With a sense of confidence at Edward's boldness, Winry ventured to the edge of the train and walked out into space, falling into Ed's arms. She stood smiling for a moment, until he did the same for Noah. Finally, Al stood up and slowly walked over to the door, lowering himself down with Ed's help. He opened his eyes, and the door gradually came to a stop. The train continued on without them.

They were stranded in the East.

"Hey Al, is Ed alright?" Winry whispered to the younger Elric.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I think he forgot that automail can't really get cut."

Al simply shrugged, causing Winry to turn to his brother.

"I still don't get the point of that, Ed," she whined.

Ed stepped off of the door and onto the sand, holding a long bang back and grinning carelessly into the distance.

"Well, we were being followed," he said, reinforced by a nod from Al, "but that's not really important. We got off here because we actually need to go in that direction," Ed finished, raising a hand to point slightly southeast.

"And what's that way?"

Ed's smile broadened, but it never reached his eyes.

"Lior."

* * *

In the eastern town of Lior, it had taken some time, but the people slowly readjusted themselves and began new lives. The old chapels and monasteries that had been dedicated to the sun god Leto had been renovated and replaced, furnished into markets, inns, and museums. The same calm wind still blew through the city, just as it had during the brothers' very first visit. The damage caused during the military occupation had been almost completely repaired, both in people's property and in people's hearts. 

Ed had kindly instructed Noah to cover herself and hide her face while they ventured through the town, but regardless of how hard she tried, countless people still approached her to bow and ask if she was the Holy Mother, to question where she had gone, or to tell her how much she resembled Rose. Al politely fended them off while Ed stoically led his quartet through the streets, a baffled Winry right on his heels.

They passed by a familiar bar, and a rugged man with a graying moustache called out to Ed.

"Hey you, with the blonde hair! Haven't I seen you here before."

"No, I'm sorry, this is my first time here!" he yelled back, falsely, "although I have heard a lot about this place!"

They continued on in silence, while Ed continually sped up the pace. Thanks to his haste, they arrived at their destination less than fifteen minutes later.

"Takes you back, huh?" he said, turning to Al.

"Yeah, it does."

The church that stood in front of them was the one building not a single soul had wasted time trying to fix. It stood there, decaying, its once regal white walls now cracked and gray, an eternal symbol of both Cornello's lies and the military oppression the townspeople had lived through. The brothers wrapped around the abandoned building, finding the graveyard in the back.

"Well, I guess this is as good a place as any, seeing as how we can't go to the underground city," Ed commented, motioning Noah over. He asked her to lay down, and she obliged.

"Listen, Noah, it was good to see you again."

"What are you doing?" Winry asked, slightly alarmed. Al made his way over and kneeled opposite his brother, on Noah's other side.

"If this doesn't work," Ed continued, "I'll know I'm wrong and we'll see you when you wake up. If it does, then...take care of yourself."

Confused and a little scared, Noah smiled regardless and looked up at Ed. "I trust you, Edward."

"Do you now?" he said humorously, his eyes meeting hers.

"When I touched you, I saw...memories. Memories of this girl. You were younger, maybe fifteen. She caused you a lot of frustration, but you felt her anguish. You told her the truth, but she was unwilling to hear it. You were told bad things happened to her, and you felt for her. And...she told you she loved you."

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Ed smiled at Noah.

He clapped his hands, while Al brought his together as well. In unison, they placed them on the woman's body, closing their eyes.

A blinding light enveloped them all.

* * *

In the void, in front of those doors, light and emptiness all around her, she sat quietly. She was lonely, waiting as she had been for as long as she could remember. Pulling her knees to her chest, she lowered her head to rest in between them and sighed, a tear falling from her beautiful face. 

She could not move from this place.

Her eyelids fluttered for a moment. When she looked up, there was another standing before her. Although she was still rooted to the spot, she stood, her hands clasped in hope. The void, the loneliness, they were gone temporarily.

"You look so much like me," she whispered.

"And you, me," the other replied.

"How long have I been here?"

"It doesn't matter."

Her face fell. The other smiled and moved over to where she stood, ending up just behind her.

"You should go back."

"I can't."

"He's waiting for you."

Her eyes widened, and an unseen tear fell from them. The doors opened. She turned, but the other had already disappeared into their depths. The doors shut once again. It was back to the way things were. The loneliness set in once more. The void encompassed her. And yet, she found herself able to move.

"Thank you."

She slowly walked four paces ahead, and then looked up. A light feeling encompassed her, and she vanished, leaving those dreadful doors far behind.

* * *

The world slowly filled itself in, as if being etched from all directions. It was a while past midday, and the sun shone down unforgivingly, spreading its rays out across the sand and through the town. 

Ed kneeled in front of the graves, his brother across from him. Their heads were both hanging in exhaustion.

"Al, how did we do that?"

"I don't know, Brother."

They waited still, hands limply hanging at their sides, eyes closed. There was silence.

Below them, eyes fluttered, and then flitted open. Moments elapsed.

"Ed!"

She sat up quickly, throwing her arms around him, pressing her body to his, breathing softly on his face. Her arms tightened, and her entire body slacked against his. She would never let him go.

"Oh, Ed!"

"Rose?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, hello, everyone! I mean that with the utmost sincerity. I hope you've all been doing fine in the absense of my usual updating. XD. Well...what can I say. Disney was a blast. I thought it was going to be for kids, but I rode rollercoasters, went swimming, explored, saw the Wide World of Sports...it was amazing. In the meantime, I bought Fullmetal DVD Vol. 10 and I'm prepping for Vol. 11 to be released on the first of August. In terms of story, I have few notes. The person was technically Rose, but only one person guessed Noah, so I guess you could say that Renneh "won," although it was dumb to begin with. Izumi and Lyra would have been great choices...if only they weren't dead. 

I want to say that although this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest, I hope you still enjoy and remember that I've laid the groundwork for a huge, exciting, intriguing Ch. 8. I can't tell you all how thrilled I am to say this, but here goes: I got so many reviews for Ch. 6 that I can't possibly do a reviewer's corner, but my excessive and lavish thanks goes out to Keeper of the Times, romance rocker, Merodi-chan ( 3 XDD), FruitsBasketFreak44, cuylerjade, virtualsheep, DCL1981, Renneh, Sophen Yatsuagi, Demon Lord Sesshomaru, S J Smith, Bob, and Ryan Evans for all of their reviews. Thanks a bunch guys (and gals)! Keep it up next chapter!

If there's anything I forgot or you want to contact me, I'm open to reviews, PM, or e-mail.

Also, a humongous thanks and a round of applause are deserved by merodi-chan for her extensive and hugely appreciated help in pre-reading, editing and revising this chapter, as well as pointing me in the right direction in a few uncertain situations. You're awesome.

**Preview**

**Chapter 8 - Promises**

Equivalent Exchange. "I'll find you again." There are some laws that can't be broken, and some promises that must be kept.

Thanks all.

See ya soon!

**LL**


	8. Promises

Hey everyone, I've reached...! Well, I'd be lying if I told you that I've hit the halfway point of my story, because there's still much more to come, but now is when things start getting deeper and the plot becomes more charged. This chapter will join chapter 7 in laying the foundation for the rest of the story. What that basically means is there won't be much action in this one, but a lot of important plot points. I hope you stick with me for the ride, through to the end! A/N, Preview at bottom.

**

* * *

**

**To Heal the Wounds of the Heart**

**Chapter 8: Promises**

**

* * *

**

_"You should never have come here! Father Cornello gave us hope! What right did you have to take that away? With him, we believed we could do anything, even bring back the dead. We're a desert village, we had nothing before that!"_

_"You're saying we should have just let everything go on as it was?"_

_"Well, why not? What do I have to live for now that I know Cain won't come back? You tell me that, Ed!"_

_"You'll have to decide for yourself. Walk on your own. Move forward. You've got a good, strong pair of legs, Rose. You should get up and use 'em."_

_"Brother was trying to help you. He just doesn't always handle things well."_

_"Just go away, will you?"_

_"You can still believe, and hope, Rose...I still do."_

Rose clutched Ed with her entire being, as if she had never expected to see him again, which was a very real possibility. As time went on, her arms tightened, she inched herself closer to him, and her ragged breathing gradually slowed. After nearly a minute and a half, Edward finally managed to detach himself. He softly took her hand and rose to his feet, helping Rose up as well. Winry, standing by, wasn't nearly as confused as she was furious. Al did all that he could to restrain her from barging in on the moment.

"Rose, what were you thinking?"

"Ed...I wanted to see you so badly..." She was fighting tears.

"Still, that was crazy! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? Or to Noah?"

Rose continued, as if she wasn't hearing any of Ed's words. "I never stopped believing, Ed, and hoping, that I'd find you again..."

"What you did was idiotic!" Ed shouted, finally breaking through to her.

"Was it, Ed?" she countered.

"Huh?"

"I got up and used my legs."

There was no reply for that.

They all stood in silence for several minutes until something else entered Ed's mind and triggered his curiosity.

"So, Rose, how did you open the Gate?"

"I used alchemy," she replied, not willing to tell him exactly what measures she had taken.

"Who taught you alchemy?"

"A kind woman that I met during one of my travels back to Lior. I told her about you and she promised that if I studied with her I could find you again. When she finished teaching me, I went to see General Mustang to ask him about the exam."

"Damn it, so he knew after all! That bastard!"

"Brother, we don't know that," Al stepped in, "He might have spoken with her, but maybe he didn't know what she did, or what she was going to do after she finished. Maybe she even disguised herself when she first saw him. It's possible he never knew at all."

"Like hell he didn't! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind the next time we see him!"

Al shook his head. "Whether you are or not, we're not going back to Central just yet, remember?"

"What?" Winry exasperated, "Ed, where are we going now?"

Ed sighed and looked back at Lior for a moment, before turning to stare at the horizon. He took a few steps forward before shielding his eyes from the sun. Shortly, he discovered what he was looking for and turned to the rest of the group.

"We're going to follow that train line directly to Youswell, though it'll take a while."

"Youswell?"

Al nodded. "Yeah, we were going to see some of our old friends there and ask if they knew of anyone that had passed through town or seen something suspicious lately."

"But Ed," Winry continued, "It will take us forever to get there. I've heard Youswell is the last town to the East."

"Don't worry. We'll just catch a cab. Al and I have done it before." Ed grinned.

That put an end to the conversation, and so Edward, Alphonse, Rose and Winry made their way to the outskirts of Lior. Finding an old, cracked building that had been forgotten in the revitalization of the town, they sat in the shade. It was getting to be later in the day, and the temperature continued to rise. In front of them, there was nothing but sand and a cloudless sky. Edward stood up, letting everyone know that he was going to go phone a cab.

Just then, a large, long black car that looked oddly familiar pulled up next to him. It was then that realization hit Ed: it was a military vehicle. He had no clue who would be picking him up or how they even knew where he was, but because the vehicle so obviously belonged to the State, he wasn't very alarmed. The driver inside waved a hand, gesturing for them to get in. Shrugging, Ed called his brother and the girls over. He allowed them to slip in the back before moving around the car and getting into the passenger's seat.

"Hey, we need to go to Youswell."

It wasn't until they were all settled and ready to go that Edward made another realization:

The driver was wearing a black cloak.

**

* * *

**

_"Nothing's perfect. Not even the world. That's what makes it so damn beautiful."_

The rain was coming down hard in Central. The scene throughout the city was dark and dismal, made possible partially by the fact that the sun was obscured by dark clouds. The world looked far from beautiful at that moment. The drops fell continuously from the sky, hitting the paved streets and scattering ripples across the many puddles. The sound of the downpour, mixed with the pitter-patter of each tear as it fell from the sky, blocked out many of the usual noises of the city. The sidewalks and streets were deserted; people lingered in their homes, watching the weather from their windows.

The sound of footsteps could not be heard above the rain, but a single person sauntered along the side of one such street, with no personal care for the well-being of their clothes. Already soaked, the man continued to pace slowly with no cover, head facing downwards to stare at the sidewalk.

His mind was in turmoil.

_"I'll work under you, stay close to the higher-ups and help push you to the top."_

"Maes...with everything that's been going on, I haven't had much time to think about you lately. But I haven't forgotten," he whispered aloud, more to the sky than to himself, "And I never will. But I'm worried about Ed and Al, and about what's happening around us."

His thoughts were cut short as another approached, carrying a navy blue umbrella that shielded their face as well as it did the rain. They were strolling at a somewhat faster pace than the General, but otherwise making no attempt to hurry. It most likely had something to do with the umbrella. As he moved closer, Roy ducked his head slightly to see who was under it. When he finally made that discovery, it stopped him in his tracks.

"Hm? Oh, hello General," she said. Riza was shaded by the umbrella, but that did not stop her amber eyes from radiating as she looked at him. She was wearing a light red blouse with white mixed in, to go with some short khaki pants. Considering the coldness brought on by the lack of sunlight, her choice of dress was surprising.

"Please, Hawkeye, is there any need to be so formal?" he questioned.

"No, I don't suppose so."

It was then that he noticed what she was holding: a standard brown paper bag, about as tall as the distance from her waist to her neck, filled with fruits and other assorted groceries. He realized that she was probably traveling home to prepare for dinner.

"Can I carry that for you?"

She blushed slightly. "I thought you were heading the other way." This caused him to smirk, his single eye gleaming.

"I think I can manage a small detour," Mustang blurted. He winked coyly.

"Well," Riza replied, returning the smile softly, "That would be a big help, Roy. And I just might invite you to stay for dinner."

Grinning widely, the General took the large package in his hands and shifted his weight, still sauntering down that same sidewalk, albeit in the other direction. Above him, the rain still came down without ceasing. But it was possible that even the rain made the world more beautiful than it appeared.

**

* * *

**

_"I can only offer you this: the Elric brothers, especially Edward, have garnered quite a reputation around Central, and in the East. As the unfortunate result, they do get pulled into a wide range of troubles from time to time. But it's okay. You take my word for it...those boys are **strong**."_

Edward swiftly pulled back, followed by a yell of surprise. Before anyone could ask him what was going on, he reached forward and grabbed the hood of the cloak, yanking it back and revealing their follower.

"Havoc?"

The lieutenant grinned and waved a hand. "How's it going, guys?"

"Alright, seriously," Ed quipped, "why are you following us."

"Oh, well, that's simple, you see. General Mustang ordered me to tail you guys, just to make sure you stayed safe. When I saw that you needed a ride, I figured I could help."

Edward kept his comments and ideas about Mustang's motives to himself, instead turning to face forward in the car, as if he couldn't believe that they hadn't pulled out yet. Seeing this, Havoc smiled once more and stepped on the gas. In no time at all, they were out in the middle of the desert, dust kicking up as they sped through barren landscapes contrasted by cloudless skies.

As they drove on, something kept nagging at Winry. "Havoc..."

"What is it?"

"What happened to your face?"

"Oh, you mean this?" he inquired, pointing at a large square bandage stuck to his left cheek. When Winry nodded, he smiled. "Well, let's just say I won't be trying to cook anymore. I had a girl over and I figured I could get a nice dinner ready for her. The gash was pretty big."

As they continued, Ed stared solidly out of the window, arms folded across his chest.

In no more than an hour's time, the car had taken them throughout the large expanse that was the East, past deserts, small towns and abandoned villages, over endless seas of sand, to the last town to the East: Youswell. It had not changed a bit since the Elrics' last visit. There were still as little visitors as before, but from surveying the scene, it was at least obvious that after Edward had come and put an end to Yoki's control, the townspeople's lives had drastically improved.

Ed, Al, Winry, Rose, and Havoc all exited the car. All four doors seemingly closed in unison. It took Edward less than ten seconds to identify the building they were looking for, but before he could excitedly dash towards it, Havoc commanded his attention.

"I guess I'll be leaving then," he announced, lighting a cigarette and smirking.

"Well, that's interesting," Ed interjected, "Lieutenant Havoc, I thought that you were supposed to follow us and ensure our safety."

"I was, but now that you've made it to Youswell, I'm sure you'll be fine. You can just catch a train back to Central when you're done," Havoc replied.

"If we're supposed to be safe traveling on trains, then why did you feel the need to tail us on the one out of Central in the first place?"

Havoc was quickly running out of answers, which was no more his fault than it was Edward's, who continued to press him in a very untrusting manner. Neither Al nor the girls could deduce where Ed was going with the conversation, and Havoc eventually gave up.

"Listen, Ed. I'm going to go report to Mustang that you made it safely. Hopefully I'll see you all in Central soon." He headed for the car, swinging the door open. Before he could get in, however, he stopped and looked around, as if just remembering something. "Oh, right! Ms. Rockbell, can you come over here for a moment? There was something the General wanted me to tell you."

Winry was slightly hesitant for a moment before Havoc finished his statement.

"It's regarding your parents, and a request he has for you."

Nodding, although visibly scared of anything involving the history between her parents and Mustang, Winry slowly moved over to where Havoc was. She leaned in, as did he, and they engaged in a whispered conversation. Little by little, Winry seemed to be leaning in more and more.

"So, Ms. Rockbell, the important thing is--" Havoc began, when a loaded fist collided with his jaw, sending him flying. He hit the ground and skidded several feet before stopping in a translucent cloud of dust.

Winry suddenly bolted up and blinked hard, as if she had been in some kind of trance. Then, seeing the situation, she yelled, "Ed, what did you do that for?"

With a solemn, almost angry look on his face, Edward slowly paced his way over to where Havoc was lying with a large mark on his face. Raising a boot, and showing no remorse, he stepped flatly on Havoc, pinning him down. Ed reached down and grabbed the bandage, ripping it off and casting it aside.

"This bandage wasn't covering any cut," he said quietly, "That would have been way too convenient. What it was really meant to disguise...was this."

A crimson dragon eating its own tail had been lurking under the bandage.

"The mark of the Homunculi."

Ed paused long enough to stare hard at the Ouroboros. While his eyes were trained on it, the Homunculus used it as an opportunity to leap to its feet, which it did with alarming quickness. A white glare appeared at its feet, sliding upward and leaving everything it touched changed. From what had been a replica of Havoc sprang a black skirt, a small black undershirt, menacing eyes, a cruel smile, and long, sharp, green-colored bangs.

"Alright, Pipsqueak," it offered, "You caught me."

Edward scoffed. "Don't call me that. You don't have a right to. Either way, you're not Envy. Give it up."

"Oh, believe me, Fullmetal Runt, I'm more of him than you'd like to know."

Ed growled menacingly, taking a few steps toward the Homunculus. "What are you here for?"

"I'm just keeping an eye on you."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"You bet it does!" Ed yelled, charging Envy furiously. The homunculus grinned for a moment before widening his eyes. On a dime, Edward stopped in his tracks, falling to his knees, holding his head in obvious pain.

Rose gasped. "It's messing with his mind again," she uttered quietly.

"How do you like that, Pipsqueak?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrggghhhh! Stop!" Ed screamed, but it was unrelenting. He clutched his head harder, until he felt a physical pain on the right side of it. Opening an eye slightly, he caught sight of what was causing it: his arm, as he grabbed his head. It was automail. "No!"

"Hahahaha, hehehehe. What's the matter? You didn't forget that your limbs are fake, did you?"

"What? No! I got my arm and leg back! They were flesh, I felt them!" Suddenly, the pain in his head intensified, and he doubled over. "Stop!" he cried.

Envy was amused. "Stop? Who, me? Oh, you're very mistaken. I'm not the one responsible for that." Everyone present blinked in shock and confusion. In answer, out of Envy's shadow slunk a dark figure, almost lugging itself out into the eyesight of the observers. It was short, about Ed's height, covered in the red marks, black clothing and tattoo that all Homunculi possessed. The Ouroboros tattoo was planted in the center of its forehead, between short black bangs that hung to its eyebrows. It was quite thin, and a slight hunch marred its stance. Regardless, the Homunculus boasted a very lean physique and strong-looking legs. It had pale skin, sharp teeth and merciless, cold, gleaming, narrow, purple eyes.

Al was in disbelief. "Another Homunculus?"

"Of course," Envy answered, "This is the new Pride."

"It can't be," Ed stammered, looking up from his position on the ground.

"And why not, Fullmetal? As long as humans exist, there will be those few that are foolish enough to try and create human life. For as long as alchemy is around, we Homunculi will exist. Don't think that just because you can kill us that others won't follow, because you'd be sorely misguided. We will never go away."

Pride stood, smiling devilishly, no more than ten feet from Edward. After a few moments, the pain subsided, and gradually faded away. Ed got to his feet, shaking slightly. He looked at his automail arm, and then felt his leg, and whimpered.

It was then that Pride finally spoke. It had a slightly high-pitched, energy-filled voice, quite the opposite of Avarice. Its voice and its appearance, when combined, made it oddly resemblant of Wrath, although with shorter hair and a different attitude. Whereas Wrath had been frantic, emotional and loud, Pride appeared to be calm, cold, distant and soft-spoken. Altogether, he had the appearance of a short, twenty-year old young man.

"Why are you surprised?" he laughed. "You thought you had human limbs because that is what I wanted you to think. I no longer have a purpose for such tactics, besides tormenting you with it. So it's time to face the facts--your arm and leg are no more human than I am."

Ed's pupils dilated, his eyes opening wide, and he took a step back. In a fit of rage, he leaned forward and raised his arms, preparing to fight. He slammed his hands together and ran the left one over his automail arm, causing his trademark steel blade to extend from it.

"If that's how it is, then so be it," he declared, taking off towards the two Homunculi, "I'll take you down no matter what my arm is made of!"

To the side of the battle, Alphonse stood with his arms at his sides, hands clenched into fists, back slightly bent. He had a focused, determined look on his face, signifying that he was ready to jump into the fray as soon as he was needed. Rose and Winry were next to each other, observing fearfully. Their eyes darted to and fro, following Edward and the Homunculi as he fruitlessly chased them. Silently, Rose cast a worried look towards Ed, but as the fight continued, it was replaced by another look in her eyes, an unconcerned and almost proud, somewhat longing one. She then glanced at Al, determined and ready, and turned to Winry.

"Those two really are amazing, aren't they?"

"Huh? Rose, what do you mean?" Winry questioned.

Rose turned back to the struggle, her pink bangs swaying with the movement of her head, pretty face and charming eyes focusing, and smiled confidently. "They're so strong."

Winry gazed at Ed, slipping out a reply. "Yeah, they are."

The sound of metal whiffing the air drifted across as Edward took another futile swing.

"We just came to warn you, Pipsqueak," Envy stated as he dodged thrusts and jabs left and right, feet moving constantly as he danced around and away from Edward's blade, "That nothing is as it seems. We know your every move, and your every thought...and we have a purpose for you. So be prepared."

Ed took one more step before springing from the ground. Blade clutched close to his chest and elbow bent, he flew directly at Envy, weapon at the ready. But as he reared back and unloaded, swinging it in a full circle, the two Homunculi vanished into a large cloud of smoke, leaving not a semblance of a trace.

**

* * *

**

_"Okay, Ed. I'll be seeing you."_

_"Yeah. Well...no. This time, it's goodbye." _

After the disturbing and confusing ordeal that had seemingly become the normal for Edward and Alphonse, Ed had decided that it would be best for them to take their newfound knowledge and go back to Resembool to do some thinking, thereby saving their old friends in Youswell the trouble of having to be questioned.

Incidentally, Edward had also made the decision on a dime and without much question. Due in large part to that, the group ended up on a train two hours into its journey to the rural village with quite a few more left before it ever got there. The time of arrival would be near midnight.

As it progressed, the train rhythmically made clinking and shuffling noises as it changed direction. It was impossible to see anything through the windows. It was completely dark outside, and the bright ceiling lights inside the cars were on, resulting in reflections being the only visible image on the clean glass.

Edward sat quietly on the inside of a front-facing seat; Winry was next to him. His arms were folded across his chest, and he leaned against the wall of the train with half-closed eyes. In the rear-facing bench across from the pair, Rose inhabited the inner half, every now and then shifting her gaze from the window to the floors, then to Ed, before returning to the window. Quietly strong and thoughtful as ever, Alphonse leaned slightly out towards the aisle in the car's center, his piercing eyes seemingly gazing at something that no other could see. His gloved hands rested on his knees, and the cut on his forehead that Rose had healed was nearly gone.

"So, Ed," Winry began, but the Fullmetal Alchemist didn't move from his relaxed position, nor did his eyes open any more. She sadly looked at the floor, dropping the conversation before it ever got started.

"What is it, Winry?" he answered, though still unmoving.

She sighed and inched closer to Ed, looking at him thoughtfully. "You know, if there's something you want to tell me, I'm here."

_"We drive her crazy sometimes, but she's always there for us."_

_"...Yeah...she is."_

The entire room seemingly hung on what Edward would say next. After a few moments had passed, he said, "Not really."

In a mixture of worry and frustration, Winry nearly shouted back at him. "Tell me, Ed! You're never like this! If there's something wrong, you can tell me..." her voice trailed off, tears welling in her eyes, "Whatever it is...tell me. I know what it's like to feel alone...and confused...and helpless. That's how I felt every day that you were gone!"

Ed's eyes jolted open.

Again, he waited before speaking. "I'm not alone. I have Al."

The impact of those words on Winry manifested itself in her face, and nearly in her actions. Before she struck Ed, though, she was interrupted in stunning fashion.

"Ed, you need to realize that you and Al aren't the only ones who care about each other," Rose whispered quietly, never looking up from the floor.

Throughout the entire scene, no response had come from Alphonse.

"You're right, Rose," Ed stated, his facial expression never changing, with intent to finish the conversation, "Sorry, Winry." He then leaned even farther forward and closed his eyes, shutting out the world.

"You're not getting off with that, Ed! Can't you see how worried I am?" Winry shouted, the tears now falling freely. Edward sat up and looked at her for a moment with blank eyes, hardly listening.

"I'm just exhausted. Can we drop it?"

"Then lean on me, Ed. I'm here."

She reached forward and wrapped one arm around the back of his shoulders, and another around the front, pulling him close to her. He stared in shock at the seat for nearly a minute before a small smile crept across his face. Turning his head and leaning back, Edward closed his eyes and fell soundly asleep, leaning against her shoulder.

Al smiled, too.

Rose shifted her eyes from the pair back to the window, her thoughts drifting back to the recent memories of Ed: his departure, his death, his sacrifice...and she realized that none of them were good.

It was there and then that she made a commitment to change that.

**

* * *

**

_"Ed, I love you."_

_"Rose, do you realize what you said to me just now? We're...just friends..."_

It was silent. Not even the usual insects and animals of the night seemed to be active. Amidst the silence, it was dark. All that remained was the full moon and the jigsaw puzzle of stars in the sky. Edward was quietly lying on his stomach, folded arms propping his chin up as he stared into the distance. Every time he came to Resembool, he was reminded that, no matter how annoyed he was by the fact that there was never anything going on, the nostalgia it brought him meant that there were overwhelmingly good things about the town, in comparison to the rural ness.

It was far past midnight; the train had taken even longer than estimated to arrive. The rest were in the house, sleeping soundly after the journey. Edward had chosen to sleep outside, having a small conversation with his brother and assuring him that he would be alright.

A soft, comforting breeze played across the grass and over Ed. As it rippled through his hair, he closed his eyes, feeling relaxed for the first time in a long while. The Homunculi and Rose had both taxed his mind to the limit. Hohenheim's death still weighed heavily on him as well.

A quiet rustle in the grass behind Edward alerted him to another presence. Rather than sitting up, he waited expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"Um, Ed?"

"Oh, hey Rose."

Edward shifted himself slightly and rolled over onto his back, his metal left arm still behind his head to support it. Smiling nervously, she strode over near Ed and sat by his side. Her eyes turned toward the plains, which were dimly lit only by the light of the moon and the many stars above.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" she said, gazing up at the sky.

"Hm? Yeah, I guess."

"You sure sound like you mean it," she quipped, smiling at him sarcastically.

"It's just that after you've lived here for a long time, you kind of get used to them."

"I lived with Winry for a while, but I still never get tired of looking at them."

"Mm."

Rose returned her gaze to the stars, and Edward looked at her quietly. After everything she had been through, and everything that the brothers had done that affected her negatively, she still cared for both of them. It was quite confusing for Ed, but he knew that he held a soft spot in his heart for her, just like Winry. His mind played back to the time when they had parted after Lior, to the dance in the underground city, and to her screaming his name in sorrow as he lay dying.

When these feelings and harsh memories mixed with the current events of his life, he felt even more sad, weary, and confused.

His eyes focused on her once more, passing over her body: her long, flowing hair and pink bangs, her tanned skin, her gorgeous face, her lithe figure and attractive areas, he realized what feature most made him drawn to her, the feature that made Rose so entrancing, not just for him, but for any person who saw her.

Her eyes.

Her violet eyes contained a burning strength that Ed had never seen. Although it had most likely been augmented by the traumas of her life, some of it was real, and he could see it.

And that strength captivated Ed.

He closed his eyes to slits and wiped his forehead, sighing loudly. He needed to sleep, but what Envy told him had him on edge, and his beaten-down mind might not allow him to anyway.

"Ed, are you okay?" Rose inquired, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She stared at him until he realized that she didn't believe his lie for a second. "Well...no, I'm not."

"Why?"

"I'm tired...I'm depressed...I'm worried...I'm scared..." he said in a hushed tone, faltering slightly, "My head hurts...and...and so does my heart."

Rose blinked and then smiled. "Why are you telling me this?"

"What do you mean? You asked."

"But you've never been one to tell anybody how you felt or what you thought, Ed."

"I...know I can trust you, Rose." He felt that he could trust Winry as well. He always had. For some reason or other, however, he had never been able to share his deepest secrets with her. It made him even more confused as to why he could open up to someone like Rose, as opposed to Winry, who was so close to him.

"Listen, Ed..."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember what I told you when we danced?"

"Of course I--OH..." A blush spread simultaneously with realization across his face.

"So you do."

"Rose, I thought that was just Dante controlling you. It had to be."

"I'm not sure how much of it was real and how much she influenced, but..." her voice softened with every word, her eyes closing as she leaned closer to him, "Either way, I can't deny that I do have some feelings for you..."

"Rose, you can't be serious..."

"Equivalent Exchange, Edward...you've taught me things about life, and saved mine a few times as well...and this comes in return..."

_"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth. But the world isn't perfect, and the law is incomplete. Equivalent Exchange doesn't encompass everything that goes on here. But I still choose to believe in its principle: that all things do come at a price. That there's an ebb, and a flow, a cycle. That the pain we went through did have a reward and that anyone who's determined and perseveres will get something of value in return, even if it's not what they expected. I don't think of Equivalent Exchange as a law of the world anymore. I think of it as a promise between my brother and me - a promise that someday, we'll see each other again."_

Ed opened his eyes in shock.

"Equivalent Exchange...?"

_"Let's look at it objectively. If I died, the world would continue to move along as if nothing had happened."_

_"Because you're just a small part of it--OW!"_

_"Don't call me small! Well, when the small part, in this case, me, dies, the body remains."_

_"Water, carbon, ammonia, lime, phosphorous, salt, saltpeter, sulphur, magnesium, fluorine, iron, and aluminum, right?"_

_"Right. The body's only a combination of those simple elements. Nothing more. We're destined to be decomposed by bacteria and become nutrients for plants. If you follow that process further, those plants nourish herbivores."_

_"And those herbivores nourish carnivores, even others like us. And though we lose awareness, our lives keep moving through the system."_

_"The great flow that maintains the universe--call it the cycle of life...the course of nature--each of us is just a small part of that current...One in the All. Yet, without all of the individual Ones, the All can't exist. This world flows by following grander laws we can't even imagine. To recognize that flow, and work within it, to decompose, and recreate...that is Alchemy."_

"No, Rose...life is nothing like alchemy. You don't owe me anything." Ed was trying to sound forceful and convincing, but the exhaustion was setting in on him.

"You don't understand, Ed...it's nothing to do with alchemy. It's you. Just you and me."

"Huh?"

Rose leaned in closer, pulling Ed toward her. Moving into an upright position, sitting on her knees, she cradled his head carefully in her lap. When he finally opened his eyes again, she bent down slowly, brushing a strand of golden hair from his forehead and taking his face gently in her smooth hands

Her soft lips touched gracefully to his.

And whatever the reason, Edward made no attempt to resist.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well...wow. Talk about hard work. That chapter took me so long that I can't remember just when I started on it. No matter. What did you all think? I poured as much as I could into it without leaving too little for what's coming later on. A few notes:

I've gotten into the habit of naming the chapters after episodes of the series, where it applies (i.e. Laws and Promises, Ep. 51). Just because it's fun.

Also, not all chapters will have quotes to start each section as this one did. This was a sort of remembrance chapter, of all of the laws and promises made in the series (hence the name of the chapter) and how they still apply to their lives. As something cool, I will award something to the person who is MAN (or WOMAN) enough to name the episode and person each quote came from.

But what that thing I will give is, I won't tell you just yet.

For all haters of EdxRose...mmhmm...uh huh...yeah...hmmm... pretending to listen... ...really?

No, I'm just kidding, but I will say this: don't flip your lid and assume that's my pairing. I won't go into any other detail because it's for you all to find out in later chapters. I will say this much: all flames are welcome because, well, regardless of what you say to me in them, they're still reviews, and I gladly accept reviews.

I just hope you can all stick with me on this one and trust me, and keep reading. I'll work hard to get Chapter 9 to you soon.

I want to thank all who reviewed, with the deepest gratitude. Please do it again, XD. To all who have this story on alert, and read but didn't review...don't alert it if you're not deeply engrossed in it enough to leave a review, regardless of if it's "C00L!11one!" or a lengthy, helpful paragraph, or flames. Thank you all.

A huge thanks to merodi-chan, again, for the help in pre-reading that I couldn't live without. Much love. B-) Heheh.

And, as my final cliffie...

None of you get a preview this time. Surprise!

Thanks all anyway. Read! Review if you can, but most importantly, Read (and Review)!

LL


	9. Aftermath

I'd like to announce that with the turning of this chapter, there _will BE **more ACTION!**_ I'm not sure which of you all that will please and which it won't, but it's the cold, hard truth (ubetcha). Also, I have decided on my final pairing, and the definite ending. The problem now, for me, is getting there (ha!). Anyone who wants to know the pairing (besides **merodi-chan**, who'll know anyway) can leave a review requesting it and I'll review reply back with the answer. It will be a spoiler, but that's up to you. The ending, however, will stay with me and merodi (when I choose to let her know). I have a lot more to discuss, so check **A/N** and **Preview** at bottom.

Enjoy!

* * *

**To Heal the Wounds of the Heart**

**Chapter 9: Aftermath

* * *

**

"This is the perfect chance."

"Not yet."

"But look...this is our chance."

"I said, not yet."

"But--"

"Shut up, Pride."

"Is Wrath here yet?"

"Not yet. We can do it without him, but we should wait anyway. Those were the orders."

"Let's go now."

"I told you to shut up, Pride!"

"I think he's coming."

"Are you sure, Avarice?"

"Yeah, Wrath is almost here. So let's go."

"Pride, if I have to tell you to shut up one more time..."

"No, Envy, he has a point. I can't see him, but from what you two have said, I can tell that he's so weak, he can barely move. If we ever have a chance to kill him, it will be now. Wrath can catch up."

"Grrrrrr...fine!"

"Let's go."

* * *

"I'm telling you, I need to go check on them." 

"It's not like you to be so worried, sir."

"After all we've been through together, you can't at least call me by name, Riza?"

"Very well, Roy, but it's not proper in the ranks."

"Neither are a ton of other things. What's your point?"

Riza sighed and returned to her work, leaving Mustang sitting stonefaced at his desk, thoroughly annoyed. It was past midnight; the only reason the pair was still at Headquarters was because their dinner had taken a suspiciously long time. As a result, there was extra paperwork--the bane of Roy's existence. On most other nights, if the General was still in, he'd leave the lights off, and allow the room to be suffused with the moon's light. On this night, he had switched on every bright light he could, to keep himself focused. The last thing he needed at the moment was to let his mind wander and rest upon one of the many issues troubling him. His eyes flitted over his messy desk, around the bland, white walls, and fell upon Hawkeye.

"I should still go check on them."

"Do you even know where they went?"

"Ed said he'd report back and explain to me. He also told me in private that what they were doing shouldn't take long. If he didn't come back here, there's only one other place he could have gone."

"You mean Resembool?"

"Yeah."

Riza refrained from rolling her eyes. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you so worried?"

"Because trouble just follows those two around," Roy answered, mouth clenched impatiently, "And sooner or later, something bad is bound to happen."

"Are you going to leave now?"

"Yeah." Noticing the genuine concern on her face, Roy grinned, adding, "I don't sleep much these days anyway."

"Then let's head to the station."

Standing up and sliding his desk chair back, Mustang moved around the wide desk and along the side of the table in the center, boots clicking sharply against the floor with each step. Before he reached the door, he stopped and looked over his shoulder with his one eye, smiling.

"You know you don't have to come with me, Riza."

"But you know I will."

Roy grabbed the door with one hand and swung it open, stepping into the hallway with both hands thrown up and head tilted in mock exasperation. "I know. Of course."

Riza smiled. Grabbing their coats, she followed close behind and shut the office door behind them.

* * *

In the soft gaze of the moon's light, Edward lay in a prone position, head propped up in Rose's lap. His half-open eyes gazed up, not at her, but simply at an unfocused point in the night sky. They were empty, and reflected no light, almost like the eyes of one who is dead. There was a time when those eyes were truly dead, unseeing and gazing at some unseen point in the distance. Rose remembered. It was hazy, but the memories of the underground city had not left her. With her arms wrapped tightly around Ed's body, she clutched him tightly, her lips never parting from his. 

For the longest time, they were joined as one. The deep green blades of grass rustled beneath them in rhythm with the wind. The black sky, littered with glittering jewels, watched over them. The house stood in the background, completely silent.

Rose could not bring herself to stop.

_This feels so right..._

Those were her thoughts.

When Ed felt her tongue slip its way into his mouth, he weakly tried to sit up and push her away, but it was to no avail. All of his strength had deserted him, and after several more futile attempts, he stopped resisting completely, allowing her to control him. Her tongue continued to dance around his, and with each passing moment, she began to make soft noises, and it seemed like she herself was falling deeper into the clutches of the moment. In his weary mind, Ed was isolated.

_I can't deny that this feels good, but...it's not right, _he thought,_ I can't even respond or resist. Why can't I stop thinking of Winry? I can't lie to anyone, though...no matter how wrong it seems...it feels really good._

No matter how strong and determined Edward was, even he could not resist such advances from an attractive woman--and Rose was a _very _attractive woman. On the verge of passing out from exhaustion, Ed fought between two choices. Ultimately realizing that no matter what he chose, he was too weak to do anything, he reached the only rational decision available to him: give in.

And so he did.

Rose broke off for the slightest second, feeling his lack of resistance. "Oh, Ed..." she said, almost lovingly. Then she kissed him once more, resuming where she had left off.

Edward's eyes buzzed for a slight moment, like the eyes of one in a shallow sleep, and then closed.

For a moment, the wind stopped, and the grass ceased its rustling. For a split second, however, one of the large bushes on the nearby plain continued. The abnormality caused Ed's eyes to spring open as quickly as his heavy lids would allow. They darted about until Rose realized that something was wrong, and let go of him. He shifted his weight until his body rolled off of her lap, but it was too late.

A forceful impact smashed his body into the ground, and an extremely shallow crater, several feet wide but only a few inches deep, appeared beneath him. Blood spilled from his mouth, but otherwise he did not move. An almost unseeable figure zipped around before Ed was tossed into the air and struck again. Instead of the ground, the air shattered from the impact. As he flew back, more blood spilled from his mouth.

"Ed!" Rose tried to cry out, but a large hand clapped over her mouth.

"It's okay, Rose. Don't be scared."

Rose turned her head to look at the man, but from the voice she could already assume who she was going to see. Her eyes locked with crimson red ones, flanked by a large X.

She grabbed a tan arm in joy and looked at him hopefully.

"Scar...is it really you?"

He smiled for a moment, until the smile slowly turned grisly. By the time Rose realized the truth, a fist struck her and knocked her the ground. When she looked back up, Scar was gone, an in his place was a pale, thin person with black clothes, a crimson tattoo on his left thigh, and long, sharp-looking green bangs.

Rose took one look at Envy and turned to scream, but before she could, a look of complete terror appeared on her face. Her eyes widened, pupils dilating, and she fell to the ground. Her mouth hung open, but she was unable to make a sound.

Soft footsteps made their way over to her location.

Pride stopped next to Envy and flashed a grin full of pure malice at her. "I couldn't tell which death would haunt you more, the scarred man, or the Fullmetal, so I figured you could watch both. How's it feel?"

Rose clutched her head and stretched out, trembling, trying to make it stop, but it was no use. Pride was unrelenting. There was sick joy in his eyes, and as he laughed, the Ouroboros tattoo on his forehead bounced in rhythm with his jaw, seemingly laughing as well.

The blur appeared next to Ed once more, and another sickening collision signaled the fifth hit. He was losing too much blood. Lying on his back, his eyes slowly moved toward Rose, then focused on Envy and Pride.

In a flash, Avarice was standing next to him. A smaller figure was standing in his shadow. Suddenly, Ed realized something.

"You Homunculi," he croaked out, "The old ones...they couldn't do this before. Something's different. You can combine your powers. Envy with Pride's mind-control...and now you...I know that speed isn't yours. It can't be."

"You're smart, Fullmetal," Avarice hissed, in his deep, scratchy tone, "I won't tell you how, but I will tell you that you are right." His blind eyes stared not at Ed, but forward.

Edward's strength, or what remained of it, was fading rapidly. Blood was still dripping from the sides of his mouth, and his eyes began to drift shut. He turned his head to look at Rose for a minute before thinking of the house, and who was inside it.

"I guess it won't be that bad to die here. I've already died once...so you could say I've cheated the system. I'm sorry, Rose, Winry...and...

"...Al..."

Avarice lifted his fist, but before he struck, another Homunculus stepped from behind him, smiling, and its identity made Edward gasp in shock. He lifted his head just slightly, terror and sadness evident on his face. He was unable, however, to fearfully whisper the name.

Only, "You look...just like..."

Then the new Greed delivered the final blow.

* * *

The darkness was annoying. 

It hadn't been like that the last time. The last time, light was everywhere, almost blinding. That is what made the darkness annoying. It was all encompasing, cold, and irritating.

_I guess I must really be dead this time. I don't even see the Gate._

Suddenly, he realized what was making it dark: his eyes were closed. Hesitating, he slowly pried them open, carefully inching his lids up at the most sluggish pace possible, as if he was afraid of what he might see. Bit by bit, dim light swam in, followed by colors. A throbbing pain in his chest, among many other spots, caused him to wince.

_Something must be wrong. I can still see, and feel. Am I really dead?_

Finally, his eyes fully opened, and several shapes were discernible, albeit marred by blurry vision and a lack of adjustment to the light.

He was back in the room. Shiny, polished wooden planks ran unilaterally towards the door on either side of him. Two beds, with sturdy wooden builds and white sheets, stood aside each other, and he lay motionless in one of them. There was a large, glass-paneled window between the two beds, but the curtains were drawn tightly shut, allowing not a single ray of light to penetrate the room.

His eyes slowly closed once again, before opening more quickly. Straining hard, he leaned to the side for a moment, lifting his right arm off of the bed. Slowly, he brought it to his face.

Metal.

_Not this time._

The blankets were drawn back. He took the time to wipe his forehead with his human arm. Several beads of sweat came with it. Without saying a word, he slid his arms back and leaned forward, pulling himself up into a sitting position with a strenuous effort. After rubbing his head with his left arm, he realized that his hair was let down. He reached over for the stand on the left side of the bed, searching for the hair-tie, but instead slammed the nightstand with his metal hand by accident, causing a loud noise and a large commotion.

Urgent, though muffled, voices sounded off down the hall, coming closer to the door. Loud footsteps pounded nearer until the door swung open in a flash.

"Ed!"

Winry stopped dead in her tracks, seeing Edward sitting up comfortably, although somewhat shaken and still quite sore.

"Ed, are you okay?" She was startled, and evidently scared. In the doorway, Al stood a few feet behind her with his hands buried in the pockets of his crimson red robe. The concerned, troubled look adorning his face belied his age.

"I guess so," Edward answered tentatively. He gazed at the floor as if trying to process what had happened.

Winry was thinking along the same lines. "What happened?"

As memories of the assault briefly returned to his mind, one by one, Ed closed his eyes and shook his head at Winry. "Nothing."

In a moment, her eyes were filled with sparkling tears. "You really think I'm an idiot, don't you, Ed?"

"Huh?"

"I've known you almost my entire life. I know you, and everything about you. You never, ever tell me anything! You think I can't just look at you and know that something happened? I'm not stupid! You can't keep hiding things from me! It's not fair! Why don't I deserve to be a part of your precious little world? Just open up to me once in a while!" Her voice rose to a fever pitch before dropping to a whisper. "Just tell me, Edward."

Ed remained motionless for a moment. Then he closed his eyes in thought before smiling widely at Winry. He beckoned her over; after much coaxing, she sat angrily on the bed, balancing herself with her hands and hanging her legs over the floor. Both her mouth and her eyes widened in shock when, with much effort, Edward stiffly lifted his human arm and draped it around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Winry," he said with all sincerity. He was slouched forward, head tilted down, eyes closed and mouth turned in a peaceful smile. "I know how you feel, Winry, and I'm sorry. Al and I have both known you since we were too young to remember, and because of that, we've always been the best of friends. As a result, you've always been very close to us, and we keep you in soft spot in our hearts. You're very important to us. You have to know, Winry: we get caught up in a lot of dangerous things, and bad luck follows anyone who meets us. Sometimes we think that the best way to keep you safe, to keep anyone safe, is to make sure that you don't know anything about us or what we do. If we hide things from you...you're protected. Can you understand that?"

Suddenly, something that a great man had once said flashed through Winry's mind.

_"Guys like them, they speak more with their actions than their words. They do dangerous work. They like people to be happy, and they don't want to burden others with their problems, or make them worry about them, so they keep quiet."_

More tears fell from her eyes and she softly, although reluctantly, nodded. Winry threw herself into Edward, weaving her arms through his to wrap them around his back and sobbing into his chest. Edward rested his arm on her back, comforting her. After she had calmed down considerably, Winry picked her head up to look at Ed. Her azure eyes met with his golden ones.

And he smiled.

Still breathing heavily, she settled her head against his shoulder with relief, finally understanding. Ed still smiled. It was a smile meant just for her well-being; it was a smile that never reached his eyes. His steely gaze was directed at Al, who, just by seeing it, understood. He withdrew his hands from his pockets and folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorway. Winry embraced Ed one last time and stood up, wiping her tears, ready to go.

"I'll go clean things up."

"You do that," Ed replied, feigning a grin and a good mood that was not his. She turned and left the room, her shoes clicking against the floor as she proceeded down the hall, growing smaller and smaller until she descended the stairs and disappeared from hearing.

Al turned to his brother.

"You were attacked."

"Yeah."

"By?"

"Avarice and the other Homunculi."

"I see."

"Hurt like hell."

"Must have."

"I wonder why they didn't kill me."

"Maybe they thought you were dead already."

"It sure felt like it. I don't know how I lived."

"You're pretty durable."

"Yeah."

"I found you in pretty bad shape."

"How long have I been out?"

"I don't know how much time has passed since they attacked you, but it's 9 a.m. right now."

"What about Rose?"

Al's eyes flitted regrettably down the hall. "She's in pretty bad shape too."

"You mean the bastards actually assaulted her, too?"

"No," Alphonse shook his head, "It's like her mind's been shattered. She can't focus, and she keeps calling your name, and..."

"And?"

"And saying 'Scar!'."

"It was Pride, no doubt."

"Most likely."

"We're gonna have to leave soon, Al."

"I know."

"When do you think is best?"

"As soon as you're feeling better."

"Isn't that a little soon?"

Al made as if to leave the room, but stopped. Although he wasn't facing him, Edward could see rage burning in the almond-gold eyes that looked so much like his own.

"They nearly killed my brother. No matter what else, I'm going to make them pay, at least, for that."

Then he departed, leaving a solemn Ed in his wake. The Fullmetal Alchemist, still feeling Winry's lingering touch, exhaled deeply and fell back into his pillow, closing his eyes.

_No matter what they did to me, I've still got to thank them to some degree: I really needed the sleep._

* * *

Edward awoke much later, feeling the soreness in his chest, back, legs and throat, and noticing specks of dried blood spread across his bandages. The curtains were drawn back, finally allowing light to enter the room. Ed made his best guess and settled on a time somewhere between 4 and 6 p.m. He was propped up comfortably on several pillows, adding to the sensation of floating he was already feeling, as well as feeding the odd feeling that he was in a hospital. 

He turned his head slightly, spotting a plate loaded with cold lunch and a half-full glass of water resting side-by-side on the nightstand beside the bed, and smiled. Winry had probably left them there. He then attempted to sit up, huffing and exerting himself mightily, straining, until he pulled himself into an upright position. In doing so, Edward felt and remembered once more the wounds on--or more accurately, in--his body. After stopping to let the pain subside and think long and hard about the injuries, he formulated an incomplete theory about Avarice that he realized would have seemed unbelievable before he met the Homunculus. He declined to summon Alphonse, however, thinking it best to keep his ideas to himself for the time being.

Ed slipped backwards until he was once again resting amongst the white sheets and ruffled pillows, almost sinking into the bed. Knowing that he needed to heal as quickly he possibly could, he closed his eyes in an attempt to quickly fall asleep again, in the process doing his best to shut out the world around him.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shut out the loud knocking that began to sound on the front door.

* * *

They stood in complete silence on the furthermost point of solid ground, brooding in the usual foreboding manner as their cold, empty purple eyes slowly scanned what lay before them. They were unmoving, yet tensed, slouched, but ready, quiet, although focused. Water lapped endlessly against the stone barrier they rested on, slapping the wall with each coming and going of the current. Above, dark storm clouds enveloped the sky, and below, large shadows enveloped the ones by the water. There were two of them, a stark contrast to the numbers of their usual group. 

As they continued to gaze unfazingly at the water, what lay in and beyond it, and their surroundings, one spoke out.

"I've been told that, aside from you, she is the last one left from before."

"It doesn't matter to me, but, yeah...she is."

"Why would she come here?"

"Maybe with all the water, she felt at home. Like I know."

"I've also been told that this is where it will happen."

"Yeah, this is the place."

Neither spoke for a moment, as the sound of the water took over. They turned to look at what was left, and who was left, before returning their gazes to the water and sharing smiles--though one smile was much more sadistic than the other.

"Do you think they know?"

"Who? The people here, or _them_?"

"Everyone."

"Whether they do or not," the sadistic one replied, "There's absolutely nothing any of them can do."

"Yes..."

The younger, although much older-looking, one paused for a moment, before formulating his thoughts into words.

"Tell me more about her, and...him."

* * *

An annoyed Roy Mustang and a slightly fretful Riza Hawkeye, donning civilian attire, stood on the front step of the Rockbell house with their coats in their hands. Roy continued to slam his gloved fist against the wooden door without relent, more angered at having to wait than anything else. After what seemed like eons to him, a chair skidded loudly inside and hard footsteps made their way over to the door, which quickly opened. 

Catching sight of her guests, Winry gasped and embarrassedly stepped aside, allowing them in.

"Oh, Captain Hawkeye, I'm so sorry for making you wait!"

Riza smiled comfortingly, setting her and Roy's coats down near the door. "It's alright. We really weren't waiting that long."

"Yeah, of course we weren't," Roy moaned sarcastically over his shoulder, "And I'm glad you were the only one who actually stood there and waited, Captain."

The effect of the General's sarcasm did not last long on either of the two women, as they wasted no time in indulging in a conversation that included the usual how-are-you's and I'm-fine-thanks' while Roy stood to the side. When the reasons for their unannounced visit became the subject of conversation, Mustang finally saw his chance to jump in.

"We came to see how much trouble the brothers had gotten into," he said bluntly.

"I don't really understand what you mean," Winry replied with a confused expression.

"They said they would report back to me after they went to take care of some business," Roy shot back, "and I intend to hold them to that."

The fact that he was anxious and agitated shone through brightly in the form of his folded arms and wildly tapping foot.

"What he means to say is that he's very worried about them," Riza finished, to the General's dismay. Roy's anger quickly elevated and he stomped into the living room to take a seat. Hawkeye shook her head. "We were hoping that you might have seen them recently."

Before Winry could assure her that the Elrics were present, a clunking that could only be identified as shoes on hardwood floors sounded, announcing the arrival of another.

Alphonse, missing both his coat and gloves and bearing a clouded expression in his eyes, stopped in the foyer, forming a human triangle between himself and the two women. He then made a sharp turn to his left, into the kitchen, and filled a glass with water. As soon as he had appeared, he was gone, without bothering to even acknowledge the presence of Winry or her two guests. Al began to ascend the stairs, but was halted by Winry.

"Al, is that for Ed?"

"No. He has one."

No further words were exchanged, as the younger Elric disappeared into the second floor with the glass, which was obviously for Rose. From the living area, Roy's voice echoed.

"Why would Ed need his brother to bring him a drink?"

Winry smiled falsely for a second, before turning to think of an answer. When none came, she flailed her arms frantically, trying to distract Mustang, but it was for naught. He rose from his seat, smoothing out the vest he was wearing and making his way back into the foyer.

"That can't be good. Show me where he is."

Left with no options, Winry nodded in defeat, and led the way up the staircase.

* * *

"What the hell?" 

The slumbering Edward was rudely awakened by Roy's shout, which had been emitted upon his entering the room. In a split second, he was beside the bed, tugging at the collar of Ed's shirt and pulling him close. The angry look on his face masked his concern as he barked out questions.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep," Ed sneered, "And what the hell are you doing?"

Mustang growled before letting go of Edward's shirt, dropping him back into the bed. He turned sharply on his heel and nearly strode out of the room before stopping suddenly and whirling around.

"This isn't funny, Ed! For someone who's almost twenty years old, you're still such a child!"

"Heh. And what do you know?"

"You hide things from people and you act like everyone's out to get you. You think all of it helps, Ed, but it doesn't! When are you going to learn?"

"Like I said...you don't know anything."

The two men stood on opposite sides of the room; the younger, bedridden with injuries both physical and mental, gazed fearlessly at the older, who stood with his shoulders tensed and his fists clenched in helpless frustration. Both were framed against the classic backdrop of the one room in the Rockbell house that the brothers really owned, unmoving, not unlike game pieces in an eternal stalemate. The sun's light illuminated half of their bodies, and cast the other halves into shadow.

Roy gave in first.

"You're right. I don't. But if I did, and you actually swallowed your pride long enough to ask for my help...I'd do my best to give all I could."

Ed's mind flashed back.

_"I'm not chasing you because I was ordered to. I'm doing it because I'm pissed. Now...why the hell did you two run away without asking for my help first?"_

He remembered the conversation they had shared in the car, as well, in the last moments they would see each other before Envy killed him.

With a smile, Ed sat up and extended a hand towards Roy, turning it in a thumbs-up.

"It's nothing," he stated with finality, before settling back down, "I'll be better ready to go by tomorrow. I promise I'll tell you then."

It seemed, for the time being, that Roy would have to be satisfied with that. Most amazingly, he seemed to accept that fact. Assuming that Ed, who had laid down and rolled over, therefore turning his back to Mustang, Hawkeye and Winry, was already asleep, he forewent the formality of a salute and simply departed the room, with Riza silently close behind.

Winry was left standing alone by the door. For a moment, conflicted, she simply gazed at Ed, whose unmoving form was cloaked in the yellow-orange light of the late-day sun. She gracefully glided over to the other bed in order to sit on it directly across from him. The troubled look on his face caused a concerned one to gradually spread across hers.

Sitting there watching him, it dawned upon Winry that the whole ordeal, the whole series of events had brought to her attention how deeply she cared for both of the Elric brothers, although foremostly Ed. Her lack of ability to help them, and to understand her feelings, frustrated her to no end, and so she simply sat and watched.

After what must have been half an hour, she spoke, to a seemingly empty room.

"I really do care about you, Ed," she softly said, standing up to go, "And I just want you and Al to be safe and happy."

Before she could move to leave, there was a brief shuffling sound and Ed's left arm extended from the blankets; his hand wrapped around her wrist and slowly pulled her back to sit on his bed. Even though her lower body was facing away, she was able to turn her torso to see him.

"Don't go, Winry."

The words had an astoundingly resounding effect on her. She smiled at Edward through tears of compassion. Though his eyes remained closed, and had never opened, he was obviously awake--at least for the time being.

"Don't go."

"I won't, Ed."

She sat silently with him for nearly fifteen minutes, his hand never letting go, until she was absolutely sure that he had fallen back asleep.

Winry brushed aside Ed's long, golden bangs and softly laid a kiss on his forehead. In that moment, the connection between the two that only they could ever share was felt, seen, and heard, silently, all at once. She then stood and closed the curtains between the two beds before leaving the room with a smile on her face.

"If we're all going to leave tomorrow, like you said, I need to get things ready," she whispered as the door shut.

With the touch of her lips still fresh on his face, Ed grinned lightheartedly for the first time in a long time and shifted position, this time fully intending to actually fall asleep. He suddenly felt much better, and felt right at home in the comfortable bed, suffused with light as rich as his eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: **Well...this was originally designed to be a 10K word chapter full of surprising plot turns. As a result of me having a project and Merodi apparently busy, I've slimmed it down to 5K, effectively cutting it in half. As an unfortunate result, all of the plot turns are contained in the second half, which will become Chapter 10. Because of the changes, the title of Chapter 9 was changed, etc. and all that. I hope nobody is really disappointed, because at least this means you'll all be getting an update much sooner than expected. I don't really have any other notes. Just read and please review. 

Also, because it's just more professional, after this chapter I will do away with Review Corner and simply Review Reply any of the few who review.

**Review Corner (Ch. 8)**

salazare - I'll do just that. Thanks.

totallyinlovewithed - Simply because he was handling it just fine. As you notice, he did it all by himself. Al was there only as a backup and last resort, and Rose and Winry simply can't fight.

Demon Lord Sesshomaru - I aim to please.

DJ Cara - Well...I know you're kidding, but just so you know, check the ch. 8 A/N for my answer to that. It makes me happy to hear you love it.

Merodi-chan - Definitely good to see you reviewing. I knew you'd come around. XD

Kanashii.Umi - Appreciate the review. It's not EdxRose...at least not yet...or maybe it won't be...possibly...hmm...I guess you can sense my general unwillingness to reveal. Royai is always a good recourse for guilt. "You're really, really good!" -- that comment more or less made my day/week/chapter. And as I said to you yesterday, I strive to make it Ed and Al again, like in the series, not just Ed-blah...etc.

Everyone review chapter 9 and make me happy! Please! It can't kill you, so oblige me!

Also important to note that because of some troubles Merodi is having and has had, Kanashii.Umi has become my new pre-reader. Not to worry, though, she's just as smart, meticulous and involved in this story as Merodi was, so hopefully things won't change much.

**Preview - Chapter 10**

Clean up and leave without a trace. It's the way Ed and Al have always done it.

(Plus, more Homunculus action, and shocking plot revelations!)

See you all soon!

**LL**


	10. Elixir

* * *

**To Heal the Wounds of the Heart**

**Chapter 10: Elixir**

* * *

The skies were unusually cloudy, which in turn meant that there was considerably less sunlight due to its being blocked by said clouds. As a result, down below, it was depressingly dim and oddly cold for a spring day in which the time had hardly passed midday.

The timing could not have been more perfect. The click of a turning knob and a soft wheeze indicated the opening of a door. Al entered the Rockbell house with clear eyes and a smile on his face. He swiftly journeyed upstairs, and hard knocks sounded from his boots with each step. He made his way to the room that he and his brother shared and swung open the door with intentions to awake Ed, instead finding him fully clothed and standing on the far side of the room.

Ed grinned at his brother, and turned, making his way to the center of the room. Al was quick to note that his shoulders were relaxed, his movements fluid and his actions unhurried. All signs indicated that Ed was feeling quite refreshed.

"Hey Al. Everything work out okay?" he inquired, not looking at his brother as he tended to various things around the room, but still paying attention all the same.

Al smiled back. He allowed his shoulders to slouch slightly, feeling eased by the fact that Ed was well.

"Yeah. I managed to find a cab that would come out this far," Al replied, leaning back against the wall on the left side of the door, "Because I figured that you were tired of riding trains. It's big, so it should fit all six of us."

It was true: in the past several weeks alone, they had been passengers on more than their fair share of train lines. Realizing this, Ed lobbied an appreciative smile at his brother, although his back was turned to him.

"Thanks, Al. That's real considerate of you. I'll be ready in just a few minutes."

Finding the one piece of clothing he had yet to throw on himself, his brown coat, hanging neatly in the closet in the room's far corner, Ed removed it from its holder and held it out, allowing himself to slip his right arm through its sleeve, then the left. Tugging on it to make it slightly more comfortable, he withdrew a pair of white gloves from its right pocket and quickly pulled them onto his hands, flexing his fingers when the job was done. His hair having already been pulled back into its thin ponytail, he appeared ready to go. Edward bent slightly to pick up a brown, medium-sized briefcase with his right arm, then moved himself over to the window.

"What's in that?" Al questioned, indicating the briefcase.

Ed's reply was nonchalant. "Nothing, really. A few things I wrote down while I was cooped up in here, and--" he glanced sideways over his shoulder, "--a few things we might need."

He turned back and gazed at the landscape that lay before him for a moment in thought. What little light there was struck him at the perfect angle, creating a moment that made him overwhelmingly reminiscent of his late father. Satisfied, he turned to Al and raised an arm in a slight shrug.

"I guess we're ready, then."

"Seems that way," Alphonse answered, "If you go downstairs and make sure everyone else is ready, I'll get Rose."

At the mention of the woman's name, Ed averted his eyes with a look that blended remorse with worry. He nodded his understanding to his brother and departed the room, stopping to take no more than a fleeting look down the hallway towards where Rose resided before pivoting the other way and descending the stairs to the foyer.

The brothers had a long day ahead of them. As Ed strolled through the empty kitchen and into the living room, he muttered to himself.

"I guess we can't think much about it, now. This is the way Al and I have always done it, and this is what we've already decided. It's for the best."

He quieted himself upon arrival, seeing Roy, Riza and Winry all dressed and ready to depart. He nodded to Mustang and smiled at Hawkeye, before turning to Winry.

Their eyes met, and Ed needed no gesture or salute to impart his greetings to his old friend. The mutual look that connected them was more than enough; it was as if the soft passion of their moment by the bedside had carried over into the current time.

Regardless, Edward couldn't keep himself from smiling, even though he knew what he was ready to do, and even though Winry would be the most affected.

Because it was the way he had always done things.

* * *

The car sped along routinely, although its length gave the optical illusion that it was traveling slower. It was large enough to fit six people and a driver, which didn't make it small by any means.

The clouds were beginning to clear up, and without any sign of rain. Bit by bit, the air became slightly warmer and the light slightly brighter. They had been traveling for approximately an hour, moving by virtue of a deserted road in the country that offered the scenic view. The car clanked as if aggravated every time a wheel hit an uneven patch of road, which was quite often.

In the front row of seats, Ed sat on the left side with Al beside him and Rose on the right. It hadn't made Winry happy, but the brothers had decided to seat her with them because her silent despondence would most likely make the General and the Captain uneasy.

There was no denying that Edward was worried about her, but the passionate kiss under the stars was bothering him constantly, as was another thought that tugged on the back of his mind.

But Ed saved it for later.

"Ed, where did you say we were going, again?" Winry questioned from her seat behind him.

"A town about halfway between Central and East City," he replied, without bothering to look over his shoulder.

For a while, the ride carried on in silence. The Elrics had spoken beforehand about their plans, in order to avoid bringing them to light in the presence of everyone else.

As the car continued to push forward, everyone was held in simple ignorance.

Every person in the car knew that Resembool was in the southeast, and it would simply take a bit of northeastern travel to reach the city Ed had described.

But only Ed and Al knew that the cab was traveling slightly north and far west.

* * *

A clank.

A screech.

And then automated double doors slid open, bidding passage to the one standing between them. With a smirk, he stepped into the large room and took several hesitant steps forward, scanning the scene before him, until he located the object of his intentions and began to move quicker, making his way to it.

The room was exquisite. Shiny, polished, chestnut brown hardwood lined the floors, stopping where beige walls extended upwards. Each wall was lined with tall pillars that contained large lights on top, almost like enormous lamps. A large desk sat in the middle. It, too, was well polished stained a light brown and well taken care of. The padded chair that matched it was unoccupied. Lying open on its surface was a manila folder containing several papers. He stopped to pick it up, glancing at the sheet on top.

_"Fullmetal Alchemist, Major Edward Elric. Youngest State Alchemist ever selected by the Amestris State Military. Name refers to artificial limbs, automail. Born 1898. Hohenheim of Light, Father. Trisha Elric, Mother. Season of birth, winter. Shares date of birth with daughter of Brigadier General Maes Hughes. Short. Sensitive about height. Blonde hair with golden eyes. Agile. Formidable fighter. Once right-handed. Currently left-handed after replacement of right arm. Kind and easy-going, yet cynical and adept at holding grudges. February 1910, harnessed human alchemy in attempt to revive dead mother. As a result, performs alchemy without a transmutation circle. Left leg taken in transmutation. Right arm taken in payment for brother's soul. Familiar with the Gate. Killed by Envy. Revived by power of Philosopher's Stone. Gave life once more for brother's body. Also given in part of equivalent exchange: four years they spent together (supposed). Killed Greed. Killed Sloth. Spent two years on other side of the Gate. Currently in Central._

_"Alphonse Elric. Brother of Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. Born 1900. Hohenheim of Light, Father. Trisha Elric, Mother. Season of birth, unimportant. Blonde hair with golden eyes. Spent four years as soul attached to suit of armor. Body lost to the Gate in failed human transmutation. Calm, optimistic, kind. Receiver of the incomplete Stone from Scarred Ishbalan. As result, became the Stone. Used every ounce of the Stone's power to revive the killed Edward. Resurrected in 10-year old body with no memories beyond the night of the attempted human transmutation. Has alchemical ability to transmute parts of soul into inanimate objects, animating and controlling them. Recovered lost memories after passing through the Gate with Edward. Sacrificed Gluttony to open the Gate. Sacrificed Wrath to open the Gate. Currently in Central._

_"Noah, surname unknown. Roma woman from world beyond the Gate. Appearance disputed. Analog beyond the Gate of Rose Thomas in this world. Rose Thomas, in attempt to find Edward (after professing her love before he died) beyond the Gate, discovered that the Gate in each person's soul can be opened when weak connection is established between one's mind, body, and soul. Also discovered that this is only possible in babies and in death or near-death. Rose Thomas starved herself to near death and, with help of many texts, opened the Gate in herself. Dying body was left in front of the Gate while her soul inhabited Noah's body. Rose Thomas searched for Edward for days until she realized that he and Alphonse had returned to Shamballa. However, her body died while in front of the Gate, taking her mind and soul with it. This strange event caused Noah's soul to be pulled from her body and back to the Gate, where Rose's body was now unoccupied. Noah's soul inhabited the empty body and she returned to Shamballa. Important to note that, theoretically, Rose Thomas' mind and soul are still lingering somewhere within the Gate, without a vessel, and she is not technically dead. Noah, surname unknown, seems to have inherited Rose Thomas' life, including her pre-existing feelings. Currently in Central._

_"Winry Rockbell, close friend of Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. Born 1898. Sarah Rockbell, Mother. Pinako Rockbell, Grandmother. Provides automail for Fullmetal Alchemist. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Parents, doctors killed by Roy Mustang in Ishbal War. Frequently travels with the brothers. Optimistic. Outgoing. Attractive. Tends to disregard rules when excited. Intelligent. Extensive knowledge of technology and mechanics. Very emotional. Now in Central."_

The smirk that had never left his face widened. He snatched a pen from a small container on the desk and made a few marks, correcting several points of interest, and then returned the tool to its holder. The doors on the opposite side of the room slid open; he closed the manila folder and began moving once again, walking through them.

On the other side, he found himself in a room quite similar to the previous one, with the exceptions that the room was occupied and there was a large mirror in the corner. Four others inhabited the area.

Without giving three so much as a look, he strolled over to yet another desk, where the last was sitting. He handed it to the fourth without a word and waited.

Just as he had, the fourth surveyed the paper and made a few marks. After a small glance at the other papers, he was quietly dismissed.

"Thank you, Wrath."

* * *

By the time that anyone realized they were in Central, it was far too late. Roy displayed a knowing grin, realizing the brothers' intentions, but said nothing. As an extension of Mustang's actions, Hawkeye, too, showed almost no response to the fact that they had been lied to. Rose didn't even seem to notice.

Winry, on the other hand, was less than thrilled.

"Ed! Al! What's going on? This is Central!"

"Yeah, it is," Ed answered quietly.

"Why?"

"It's..." Ed was carefully trying to formulate his words, delicately attempting to avoid the mine he was about to step on, "It's something we have to do, Winry."

As he spoke, the cab that they were traveling in began to gradually slow. On either side of them were suburban houses, many with two stories and freshly cut lawns. The street was beginning to seem oddly familiar. Without warning, the car suddenly came to a halt, stopping in front of a single house. Yellow paint adorned its outside. A single window stared out at the road from the second story room, and down below, a small brick path led to a normal wooden door. On either side, perfect grass flanked it, and on the opposite sides of that grass, other houses similar to it stood. It was a house that all present knew, and all too well.

Rose slowly exited the car with Al's assistance, and Ed followed behind them. In the same manner, a dutiful Captain Hawkeye helped out a resisting Winry while Roy Mustang slipped quietly out afterwards. Ed paid the driver, but instructed him to wait for a few moments.

They approached the house with mixed feelings--Winry's, that of confusion and anxiety; Al's, that of quiet conservation; Ed's, that of silent remorse.

When the brick path ended and they found themselves standing on the doorstep, Ed lowered his head and reached out his right arm. After a long pause, he leaned forward and knocked three times. Within seconds, the door slowly opened, as if someone had been beside it the whole time. The house's owner stepped forward, out of the shadows, to greet the guests, and Ed's sad expression spread to Al's face.

They both lowered their heads even further, ending between a hunch and a bow.

"Oh! It's so good to see you all! Come on in," she exclaimed, moving to allow passage into the house.

"I hope you've been well...Mrs. Hughes," Ed breathlessly whispered.

* * *

The living area, usually empty and deserted save for the modest tribute to Maes on the dresser to the room's far side, was suddenly crowded and full; there was, however, not a thing said. The silence was almost disturbing. No one said a word. Edward, who slouched forward and stared at the floor, desperately avoiding eye contact with Gracia, set the tone. Al tried his best to smile, but he himself didn't feel any happier.

"I don't know what I can say to console you boys, but your lives are never going to be happy if you keep blaming yourselves," Gracia said quietly. "I still miss him more than anything, but I've been able to go on living. You two should as well."

As if he hadn't even heard her, Ed bowed his head and muttered, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hughes. I'm sorry."

She sighed exasperatedly, as if she had given up, and looked to General Mustang, who was stretched out on the couch with both arms spread wide as he leaned back. He gazed at her with a blank face from under his mop of black hair and eye patch.

Neither of the Elrics had any intentions of staying for long. Ed stood suddenly and made his way over to Mustang, reaching out a hand. Roy shook it with confusion evident on his face, but questioned nothing. He bent over Winry, who was leaning forward with her hands in her lap, and embraced her softly. It lasted only a single moment, and then he withdrew.

"I'm sorry, Winry. We want to protect you," he whispered, then turned and strode over to Gracia. "I hate to burden you, but I was hoping that the two of them," he stated, indicating the girls, "could stay here for a while."

"Of course, Edward," she replied, delivering a soft smile that Ed could see still had Hughes' spirit in it. "Winry knows she is always welcome here."

"Thanks."

The two brothers proceeded to the door without another word, their anxiety to leave evident. As Ed swung it open and Al walked out into the open air, Winry quickly stood and dashed over to them, tears forming in her eyes.

"No! You can't leave me again!"

"We'll be back soon, Winry. I promise." As if he had suddenly remembered, which was most likely the case, Ed's eyes widened, and he stuffed his hand into his coat pocket. Withdrawing a small, folded piece of paper, he handed it to Winry and pointed at Rose, the look on his face quickly darkening. "Give that to her for me. Don't look at it."

"See you soon, Winry!" Al shouted as the door shut. Moments later, car doors slammed and an engine roared as the cab sped away. Winry looked at the paper and shrugged. She returned to her spot and handed it to a mostly unresponsive Rose, who took it. Her expressionless face stared at the scrap as she unfolded it.

Then she screeched in horror and dropped the note, holding her head in her hands.

As it fell to the floor, it remained open.

There was a single sentence scrawled hastily on it.

_What happened to your son?_

* * *

It was unbeatable. Absolutely unbeatable.

There was no point in trying, and so Alphonse resigned himself to defeat with a small sigh and leaned back in his seat, throwing his arms behind his head.

Edward had won again.

Al smiled, his hazel eyes watching his brother but avoiding direct contact, and declined to bring up his suspicions about Ed's good luck.

At least they were happy.

"Kind of reminds you of the good days, huh?" he blurted.

"In a way, yeah," Ed answered, dropping his hand of cards and stretching, "It is nice to relive the few good memories we have every now and then." He let his head slump onto a white-gloved fist, which supported him as he gazed out of the window.

Al shook his head. "Don't say that, Ed. We've had plenty of good experiences."

"I dunno, Al."

"Well...we always stuck together. That's what's important."

Ed's gaze focused, and his eyes opened wider. He picked his head up and returned his arm to his side, then looked at Al. They stared in silence for a few moments, before both grinned and Ed returned to his vantage point by the window, in a visibly better mood.

"Yeah...that we did."

They were on a train once more, although this one was a noticeably quieter and more enjoyable ride. They were approaching a lake, whose water sparkled brilliantly as the sun reflected off of it. There was a soft bump, and the cars made a transition onto a white bridge suspended thirty feet in the air by supporting pillars that descended all the way down into the water below. To the left was the shining lake, and to the right was a stunning view of a lush forest. Al rubbed his head and grinned apologetically at his brother.

"Sorry we just ended up riding a train again," he commented.

"No big deal," Ed reciprocated, without ever moving from his position by the window, "There's no other way to get where we're going than by train, anyway."

Al began to wonder out loud. "Yeah...but why are we going there in the first place?"

"Well, to be honest, it really seems like the only place we haven't been lately, and..." Ed's gaze darkened, "This whole thing with the Homunculi is starting to seem vaguely familiar."

There was another clunk as the train made the move back to regular on-ground rails, and continued onward.

* * *

A loud, piercing whistle and the halting of a continuous shuffling accompanied the train's coming to a stop. The doors were opened, and left open for several minutes, but only Edward and Alphonse Elric disembarked. Ed lifted his briefcase and removed his coat, slinging it over his shoulder, before looking around questionably.

"Hey, Al, what's the deal? This place used to be a huge magnet for tourists."

Al stared quizzically in all directions as well before turning to his brother. "I'm not sure, but it has been nearly five years since we were last here...maybe things just progressed like they were supposed to." Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that."

They both looked ahead, where, among other things posted on a large bulletin board, a wide sign welcomed them to Aquroya, the City of Water. To the left of the wall with the board hanging on it was a small arch, composed totally of white brick, which served as a gateway into the once majestic city. Two pairs of boots padded loudly as they crossed through and found themselves staring at a dismal, if not depressing, scene that more than assured them of the fact that their assumptions were true.

The once splendid and glittering water that had run throughout the entire city was now murky and violent--it had become like an ocean, in that large waves were constantly breaking. Every building, walkway, and dock, although still intact, was missing some fundamental piece of its structure; in the case of many, windows were blown out, leaving shards of dirty glass in their wake, doorframes were empty, walls were cracked, and inhabitants were nowhere to be found.

The City of Water had sunk.

Ed took each step forward slowly, arms swinging in rhythm with his feet. His head was on a constant swivel, looking nervously around at the remnants. Al, just as anxious yet slightly more calm, remained in his spot, choosing instead to survey the environment without moving. The sky was dark, not as a byproduct of incoming rain, but simply because that had become the standard in Aquroya. He called out to Edward.

"Hey, Ed, why did we come here again?"

Ed grunted and stopped pacing just long enough to scan the ruins once more. "To be honest...I'm not sure anymore. But I'm starting to get a bad feeling."

For minutes after that, there was silence...

Another wave broke, and Ed's head jerked up with a gasp.

"Al, duck!"

Both brothers dropped like rocks, and immediately after, the air shattered with a resounding boom. Ed tried to yell over the sound of the impact, but it was to no avail. A large piece of stone slab came hurling at them, seemingly out of nowhere, splitting the pair up as they cartwheeled to avoid it. It smashed into the building behind them with a loud crunch, bringing the first three floors to the ground quickly; the top floor barely managed to stay intact, falling atop the crumbled remains of the first three.

"Damnit!" Ed yelled, "It seems like we can't get enough of this crap!" He slammed his hands together and wiped his left one over the top of his right. The energy of the other world's deaths was circulated from the Gate and into him, and his trademark blade extended from the automail on command. When the blue sparks had subsided, he crouched and took off, sprinting in the direction that the projectile had come from.

There was an almost undetectable zip in the air in front of them as a red and black form quickly rose from the water beyond the walkway wall in front of Ed. It landed and flashed to its right.

"Not this time!"

Edward planted his right foot and pushed off with his left, masterfully changing direction and springboarding himself onto a direct collision course with the form. After three long strides he let his feet slip from under him, propelling himself into a feet-first slide. The flashing object stopped and changed its path once more, this time shooting straight up. When realization slapped Ed in the face, it was nearly too late. He dug his automail hand into the cracked bricks of the walkway, halting on a dime. He craned his neck to the left just in time to avoid the impact that destroyed the ground where his head had been, and, reacting quickly, whirled and swept his legs, causing what had attacked him to leap back.

The dust settled, and the air current returned to its usual flow.

"I'm too smart for that trick, Avarice," Ed growled, automail blade held out front and ready.

The Homunculus' blind eyes closed momentarily, and a grin spread across its gruff face.

"Are you really?" he bellowed in his low-pitched growl. Al, who had slowly been inching back during the duration of Ed's tussle, now rejoined his brother and they stood side-by-side in defiance of the creature before them.

Al quickly dropped to one knee and clapped his hands, attempting to transmute. Avarice launched from his position precisely as Ed did; they hurled at one another at a frightening pace. Seconds before impact, Ed halted and suddenly fell to his knees, clutching his head. Al, remembering that odd action, realized with a start what was happening. He quickened his pace, creating two armor-shaped cases made from the stone that the walkway was composed of. Simultaneously, Avarice utilized his opportunity to barrel into Edward and land a fist on him, sending the alchemist smashing into what was left of the collapsed building.

Alphonse halted his transmutation and blazed to his feet, whirling in the direction his brother had taken. "Ed!"

After extended scuffling, Ed managed to work his way out. He was covered in dust, stumbling, and in serious pain, but he was okay. Blood dripped sluggishly from the left corner of his mouth. He dragged himself back to his previous position and took up a stance once more, holding the edge atop his automail out in front of him, ready to continue.

"You're just as stupid as I'd expect, Greed!" he hissed with a smirk, emphasizing the homunculus' true name. Avarice stared blindly over Ed's shoulder.

"Am I?" he spat back, unfazed.

"That hit was all it took...for me to figure you out. It was just an idea before, but now...I'm sure." He looked over to his brother. "You know, too, don't you, Al?"

Alphonse suddenly remembered one of the papers that Ed had shown him on the train, something he had carefully written that was smudged with side-notes and erase marks. His eyes widened, and a grin etched itself across his face. He nodded over to his brother.

"Then you know what to do!" Ed shouted at him, and took a step back. Al raised his arms and, in a sweeping motion, brought his hands forcefully together, then stepped forward and pressed them to one of his two armor cases. Various strange marks flashed on it in a blinding, blue light, and then it began to move. Al leaned slightly forward, focusing all of his energy, and the armor began to run. It slowly gained speed until it was sprinting with all its might towards Avarice, quickly closing the distance between them. A cocky grin spread across his face; without his eyes ever moving, he dodged to the left and swung a fist, colliding head-on with the armor.

Nothing happened.

Shocked, he jumped back, but his reaction was much too slow, and a wide kick from the armor sprawled him out in the center of the old walkway.

"What was that?" he grunted at both brothers, who were now standing mere feet from each other. Al grinned. Immediately, the homunculus sensed the armor's presence behind him. Again, he connected head-on with a punch, and again, there was no reaction save an elbow knocking him back.

"You're completely clueless, aren't you?" Ed yelled from where he stood with his arms folded over his chest.

"Tell me what's going on! Or I'll kill you!" Avarice shouted, getting to his feet.

"You really wanna know? No problem! Al!"

Al nodded. "It's simple, really. Those shells are hollow--stone walls and an empty inside."

When the new Greed's unseeing eyes creased in frustration, Ed knew he had hit gold.

"I know exactly how you work now, don't I? And you just realized you're beat." He stepped forward and pointed a finger confidently, blonde hair swinging. "I know how you leave the wounds you do, bruise-like injuries that drastically weaken the victim and cause them to lose large amounts of blood. It's so simple. Normally, when something connects with a human body with enough force, it causes pain and leaves the skin red or bruised, nothing more. A bruise is really just a sign of a tiny bit of internal bleeding--nothing major enough to hurt anyone. When you swing, your fist has that same force. However, you take that force and contract it to a microscopic size; when your hits connect, you take that force and amplify it at the point of impact, allowing it to slide through the skin. Instead of it landing squarely on the victim's surface, it passes through the first layer of their body in that small form, then grows stronger and expands, allowing it to slam into their internal organs with that same amount of strength, damaging those organs enough to immediately rob the person of their strength and force them to cough up blood. Those cloudy marks that look like bruises are really the visual effects of severe internal bleeding. That's your secret, Greed, and as long as you're fighting something that has no insides, you're completely powerless!"

"Just as smug as ever, aren't you?"

Another large projectile was flung at Ed, who dodged it by such a small margin that the sweeping wind following it nearly blew him over. From the same general area by the water that Avarice had emerged came another, a homunculus just like him, with an evil grin plastered on its face.

Al scowled darkly. "Pride...I knew it..."

Ed slowly got to his feet, albeit swaying carefully--a clear sign of disorientation. When he was fully settled and balanced again, he raised his arm and pointed his blade directly at Avarice, who stood twenty feet away.

"That's not all I've learned," he growled, "not by a long shot. How about the supposed fact that homunculi can't use alchemy. Who made that up? I used to accept that as an easy truth, but I'm older now, and you can't fool me that easily."

Both homunculi leveled curious glances at him.

"Envy's ability to change into anything...Lust's fingers extending...Greed altering his body's makeup...Sloth and her aqueous body...now you, able to contract the energy in your blows...it all adds up. Maybe you monsters can't use alchemy on the things around you, but I know you sure as hell can use it on yourselves!"

Al clapped his hands together and pressed them to the ground, using more stone to make yet another armor shell. Three stood in total, all ready. He touched the final shell and all three turned, sprinting at Avarice. Ed, too, took off, dashing for the homunculus. A piercing yell emitted from his throat as he leaped and swung his arm. Avarice caught it, but as he did, the suits caught on to him, latching on to his arms and torso, holding him in place. Veins bulged from his body, rage in his blind eyes, as he managed to throw one to the ground. Ed smirked confidently and swung a metal leg. It connected soundly with the homunculus, knocking him over the ruined walkway and into the dirty stream from which he had come with a towering splash.

The echo of the plummet resounded throughout the empty city, a cascade of invisible water, until it slowly died out. Edward turned his newfound anger to the stream, fully prepared to follow in pursuit of the new Greed.

He looked ready to spring into action, and nearly did, before he was inexplicably brought to his knees. Pride took a step forward, a malevolent look of glee contorting his features, and stared pointedly at Ed. "It's not so easy with me around, is it?"

Ed didn't need to answer.

A gray-tinted stone arm wrapped swiftly around Pride's upper chest and lifted him effortlessly into the air. The armor shell's arms tightened, then turned quickly, snapping the homunculus' neck with no resistance.

Ed got to his feet, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Al exhaled in relief.

No more than twenty seconds later, Pride pulled himself back up, the same grin on his face, just as Avarice returned from the murky, watery pits. Footsteps echoed as they moved toward the brothers. Ed yelled out to them.

"Hey, Greed! I know about the other one, the one that's with you. Why don't you tell him to stop hiding like a coward and come out!"

Avarice smiled. "If you wish, but I think the results will shock you."

"I already saw, back in Resembool! Nothing you show me can be shocking, not anymore!

The large homunculus stepped to the side, allowing yet another to emerge from its shadow. Its face was expressionless.

Al's eyes widened in disbelief, pupils dilating, and he fell to the ground with a gasp. Ed lowered his head and grimaced, for what he had suspected all along had just been confirmed. Whether he had known it or not, that did not make it any easier to bear.

Before words could be spoken, a crashing sound exploded from the city's inner area. Edward felt something hit him, although the feeling was mild and fleeting.

Instantly, his consciousness left him.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of harsh cackling.

Ed's eyelids buzzed, then slightly cracked open. Dim light flooded in, and he cringed slightly. He opened them again after a few moments, blinking slowly to readjust.

A circle was spread out before him. It was an array, a transmutation circle, and a very large one--nearly fifty feet in diameter, he estimated. It was drawn in black, very finely and in complete detail. With what, Ed could not deduce. His first notion was that it resembled a curved version of the Grand Arcanum array, with a few minor adjustments and a single large difference: abstract marks, much like the ones he had seen on the transmutation circle Al had used to open the permanent Gate during the Thule attack, littered its outer ring. There were five in total, each with strange symbols and dark ovals. Placed in the center of each were jars of crimson liquid--a liquid Edward immediately recognized as blood. He tried with all his might to settle his mind, but all efforts were lost when he glanced to the left and spotted the most shocking sight yet.

Next to the complex array, Al was tied firmly to a chair, head slumped in an induced slumber.

A chair rested behind his, their backs roped together.

Winry was bound to it.

Ed then realized that he himself was simply propped on yet another chair, completely unrestrained. He stood slowly and looked around, immediately recognizing the setting. They were no more then a few hundred feet from their previous position, slightly farther down on the old, ruined walkway and closer to the city's center.

The cackling resumed, causing Ed's head to snap towards its source with a snarl, hatred splashed on his face.

"What the hell do you want, Envy?"

"Nothing much, Pipsqueak. I'm about to tell you."

Ed growled. "And what makes you think I'd ever consider doing a damn thing for you, huh?" Envy's demeanor rapidly deteriorated to a serious one, displaying extreme agitation.

"And what makes you think you have a choice?" he snapped back.

The blonde alchemist's eyes widened, and he spun in a flash, staring at his brother and their childhood friend. A dark shape materialized in his vision; Ed cursed under his breath. Bright golden eyes met ones just as gold, though slightly darker. Edward emitted a small gasp when his eyes were drawn to the knife in the new homunculus' right hand.

"How did she get here?" he questioned Envy.

"Simple. We took her. It wasn't hard."

"And what about Rose?"

There was no answer. The new homunculus inched closer to Winry and Al.

"Nice try, bastard!" Ed screamed, darting forward and rushing towards it. An object flew into his range of vision, knocking him mercilessly to the ground. Envy placed a foot on his chest and morphed his arm into a blade identical to Ed's, pointing it at his throat.

"I'd reconsider."

"You wouldn't!" Edward yelled from his position, in the direction of the homunculus that he was positive had become the new Wrath. It turned to him, wearily stringing out words.

"Edward, this is beyond your control. I'm sorry."

"Shut up! You can't fool me! My old man was a phenomenally powerful alchemist! You can't even measure halfway!" the Fullmetal shouted, clapping his hands and transmuting a small pillar from the ground, knocking Envy off of him.

Indeed, the creature facing him was a perfect replica of his father, from his shaded blonde hair and golden eyes to the smallest details in the form of his ponytail and glasses. He donned a brown coat and vest and a world-weary face. It seemed that whoever had done the work hadn't left a single thing out.

Ed's rage was building. "What are you trying to pull?" he yelled in Envy's direction.

"Simple. I have directions from my master. There's something you need to make."

Fear and confusion colored Edward's features.

"Your...master?"

"You bet. Surely you didn't think she was gone, did you, Pipsqueak? The master will never die."

"That evil bitch will never get anything from me!"

Once more, Wrath stepped towards the chairs, knife in hand, looking prepared to do the work. Ed's face contorted to pained agony.

"Okay! What?" he sputtered weakly.

"The master was almost certain that you would recognize her request, considering your work with the Philosopher's Stone."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do. And I think that, with enough persuasion--" he jerked a thumb in the unconscious pair's direction, "--you'll recall just perfectly."

"If she's really still alive, what else could she possibly need?"

Envy smirked. "A little thing called the Elixir of Life."

Edward's mouth fell open in shock; the color drained from his face. He suddenly felt as if his knees wanted to give out, but simply couldn't. Wide eyes with dilated pupils gazed from the homunculi to the array and the blood, and then to Winry and Alphonse.

"Yeah. I think I do remember," came the mumble.

"Good, then you can do the job here and now."

"No. You can't ask me to do that. I can't. I know what it takes to make the Elixir...and why she would need it. There's no way I can pull that off."

"What are you talking about? There's no denying your alchemic power."

Ed shrugged. "That's not what it's about, Envy. The Elixir...it's the liquid parallel to the Stone. While the stone takes hundreds, maybe thousands, of lives to complete...the Elixir...takes the full supply of blood--all five liters--from fifteen human bodies, plus some sort of unusual reactant, to create. I can tell...just by looking at that array...that you already have the blood from those poor people, whoever they are. But you don't have the reactant, and either way, I would never do it. How can I ever have the right to take what fifteen people were killed for and use it for those purposes?"

"Two problems with your little speech," Envy droned, "First, that you can't seem to wrap your head around the idea that you're going to make it whether you like it or not. Second..."

He reached for a large bucket that had Ed had not noticed by his side.

"...that we do have that reactant."

He tossed it into the center of the array, sloshing its contents out for all to see. It appeared to be a liquid, resembling regular water, but Edward instantly knew better. It was much more clear than Aquroya's water; in addition, it looked thick, unlike what water would normally appear to be.

"It's her, isn't it?" he whispered, the remorseful look he so often displayed once again resurfacing. _Sloth_.

"You mean your mother?"

"She's not my mother, just like that piece of shit over there isn't my father!" Ed shouted, throwing his shaking arm out and pointing a finger stiffly at Wrath with contempt and rage.

"She is the reactant that you need," Envy replied calmly, as if Edward's outburst wasn't happening, "A homunculus provides the proper components for the transmutation, although I don't know how. I'm telling you what the master told me. Now do it."

"But how...how is she still alive? She should have evaporated..."

"It doesn't matter. I told you to get on with it!" Envy was growing frustrated and impatient.

Ed lowered his head, staring with a blank face at the complicated array etched out before him, tracing the intricate lines with his sad eyes. His mouth was slightly open, his shoulders slightly slouched. He gazed at the clear jars of blood, at the thick liquid, and at the homunculi with a defeated air, disgusted by what he was being asked to do. His eyes slid shut, and he lowered his head even further, shaking it as if he was blatantly stating that he simply couldn't do it.

"Wake up, Al..."

Alphonse didn't move.

In a fit of anger, Envy stormed over to Wrath, snatching the knife from his large hands. It flashed as he raised it to strike.

"No!" Ed wailed; it made little difference.

The homunculus swung it, slicing open a large, deep gash in Winry's left cheek. She stirred, then screamed out in pain, her eyes flinging open as she glimpsed the thick blood streaming down her face.

"Ed!" she cried out to him, straining against her ropes to reach her arms out.

Ed shuddered, tears beginning to fall from his clinched eyes. He spilled to his knees in a mess, hurrying, and clapped.

"I'm sorry..."

Two hands, one of flesh and one of metal, tapped the edges of the large array.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't really have any A/N. I mixed up a few documents and accidentally deleted chapter 10, resulting in my having to repost it. All I really have to say is if you found something in the chapter you have a question about, leave it in your review and I'll reply with my best answer. It'd take too long to go through all seventy-five hundred words and pick out everything I thought needed clarification.

Chapter 11 will be a recap of the events between the movie's end and the start of HWH.

**LL**


	11. Blank

* * *

**To Heal the Wounds of the Heart**

**Chapter 11: Blank**

**

* * *

**

The sun shone brightly in Central, perhaps too brightly, as rays of light cast ungodly amounts of heat down upon the residents. It was a peaceful day. Birds chirped happily somewhere in the distance, a light breeze drifted around the city. The bustling noise usually present was gone, replaced by the simple sound of life.

In the military headquarters, a man stood in front of a large window, hands stuffed in his pockets as he gazed at the city, noticing the same things that any normal observer would. On a day like this, burdened as he was with his troubles, he felt good simply to be alive.

His attention was drawn from the tranquil scene by a click and a quiet squeak.

The door closed quietly behind Cpt. Hawkeye. She dutifully strode into the room, gun in the holster at her side and papers in her arms, her amber eyes trained on Roy Mustang. She stopped, set the papers down on his desk, and saluted. He waved dismissively, as if the repetitive act of her formality was getting quite old––which it was. His single eye gazed lazily at her.

She sighed and withdrew to her own desk, apparently intent on focusing on her work.

"Why are you mad, now?" he inquired obnoxiously. She did not turn.

"I'm not mad, just leave it alone."

Roy smirked, sorting through the many memories he had accumulated with those same sentences involved.

"You know, I really enjoyed that dinner, the other night."

Riza stiffened, but still did not look at him. "Good."

He gave up for the moment, instead turning to his desk drawer, where he kept a stack of important papers. Sliding it open, he withdrew the stack and slapped it on his desk, intending to give it a thorough run-through. Before he did, he posed one last question, this one more serious.

"I wonder where they went?"

"I don't know," Riza replied.

"I can understand them wanting to keep everyone in the dark, but…he could have told me."

"I'm sure he will, later."

Mustang, indifferent to the Captain's stiff tone and apparent bad mood, leaned back in his chair, looking at the first of his many papers. They were official reports, filed in perfect order and presented in a very professional manner. The dates were all in Continental Calendar, the standard, and printed neatly. Everything was perfectly arranged. It all looked slightly jumbled, however, when it came to actually reading the complicated material.

"I've looked over these time and time again, but I still can't get anything conclusive from them. Maybe I'd be able to understand more of what's going on now if I could just make sense of it all."

There was a pause.

"I guess I'll try one more time."

* * *

**September 17, 1917**, several flying machines ascend from an area below Central, carrying hundreds of soldiers in armor. For reasons unknown, and without provocation, they begin a ruthless attack that kills nearly six hundred in Central's main district, around the capital. A strong counterattack in which Roy Mustang was involved repels them from the capital and military headquarters. Once again without explanation, they return from where they came and suddenly disappear. The threat is thwarted. 

**September 17, 1917**, Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric inexplicably vanish. A search party is later sent forth, with no concrete results. Neither brother is ever found.

**September 29, 1917**, an investigation team is assembled and sent into the underground city that lies below Central. Once again, they find nothing concrete, other than a large network of abandoned buildings and some complex alchemic arrays. In the largest building, there is evidence of a struggle that occurred a few years prior. A young boy, appearing to be about twelve years of age, is found unconscious there. Suspiciously, it is said that one member of the team took an immediate disliking to the boy, later saying that he was almost positive he saw the child change his appearance and body just before the entire team noticed him. The child is taken into military custody.

**October 3, 1917**, two enlisted officers notice a man not listed as military personnel, or recognized at all, leaving headquarters. The same day, it is discovered that the boy earlier taken into military custody has disappeared.

**November 2, 1917**, Roy Mustang is recalled to Central by the General Assembly.

**November 4, 1917**, for his role in the suppression of the attack and the protection of Central, Roy Mustang is promoted to Brigadier General upon assurance that he is once again fit for the role. He takes up his old office and returns to work there.

**December 6, 1917**, the written portion of the State Alchemist exam begins.

**December 7, 1917**, the second stage of the exam commences. A random half of the applicants are given physical exams, while the other half is subjected to a one-on-one questioning with the exam's proctors.

**December 9, 1917**, the practical skills exam is held.

**December 11, 1917**, Lyncia Asuna, sixteen years old, is certified as a state alchemist under the name Catholicon. She is of the half that was questioned, and never received a physical as a result. A talented healer, she becomes the second youngest state alchemist ever certified by the military, and immediately begins work in the infirmary. Other medical staff would later say that she kept a large quantity of blood in storage, possibly for testing purposes. However, she was never officially asked about it.

**February 12, 1918**, the Catholicon Alchemist embarks on her first out-of-Central mission, a small venture to a remote village in the west, where a contained spread of a rare disease has occurred. Her only instructions are to contain it and prevent an outbreak.

**February 18, 1918**, she returns with the news that no one who was infected survived, but it was successfully contained and no outbreak occurred.

**April 29, 1918**, the reconstruction of Lior is completed.

**June 9, 1918**, the last few permanent residents of Aquroya leave, effectively deserting it.

**June 25, 1918**, the military declares Aquroya off-limits to civilians, as it has fallen into shambles in the small amount of time no one has lived there. Train lines continue to run through the city.

**July 31, 1918**, tension between the State and Drachma in the north reaches a peak.

**August 12, 1918**, armed conflicts break out at several border points.

**August 13, 1918**, a team is assembled to prevent a full-scale war. Roy Mustang is selected to aid them.

**August 15, 1918**, the team arrives on the northern border.

**August 17, 1918**, only two days later, the conflict is eased with slight negotiations and displays of military force. The proven might of the State's military prevents Drachma from returning with any armed aggression.

**August 20, 1918**, for their overwhelming roles in the suppression, which quick brought the tension to a rest, as well as continued support of the new Assembly's agenda, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye are promoted to Major General and Captain, respectively.

**November 5, 1918**, MPs search the home of a 38-year old woman suspected of conspiracy to attempt human transmutation. They find her dead from blood loss and trauma to the head, as well as a large, crumpled pile of bones.

**January 12, 1918**, a low-ranking officer enters the grounds with valid identification, but does not clock in or inform his superiors of his arrival. Hours later, it is discovered that several of the jars holding the blood owned by the Catholicon Alchemist are missing, and after questioning of officers who knew the man, reports indicate that he arrived at work early in the morning, was in his office the entirety of the day, and did not leave until three hours after the discovery of the missing jars. Catholicon is researching out of the city during the incident.

**January 14, 1918**, during a small inquiry into the origins of the stored blood, infirmary assistants inform investigators that the Catholicon Alchemist never obtained blood from any scheduled patients, and in the single unscheduled case where blood was taken for testing, it was disposed immediately after the test.

**July 20, 1918**, there are reports from MPs guarding the old entrance the underground city that a loud explosion has been heard. An emergency investigative squad enters the remains of the city to find nearly one-third of it collapsed and a large building giving off an unnatural glow. In the building, they discover Edward and Alphonse Elric lying prone, but conscious, inside, in disoriented states and with little memory of how they arrived. Important to note: confirmed reports state that both were bleeding minimally from apparent self-inflicted cuts on their left hands.

**July 21, 1918**, both brothers are placed in the infirmary in Central Headquarters. The Catholicon Alchemist is away at the time.

**July 31, 1918**, the Elrics are found mentally stable after extended rest.

**August 2, 1918**, after testimony from many witnesses indicating that the previous Führer wrongly accused and pursued the brothers, as well as increased persuasion from MG Mustang, it is determined that the Elrics' actions were in self-defense and betrayed no treasonous intentions towards the State. Edward Elric is reinstated into the military as the Fullmetal Alchemist, retaining his previous rank of Major.

**September 30, 1918**, Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric is assigned to inspect the southern town of Orwell.

* * *

The small timeline was a work in progress, an incomplete chronological log of everything pertaining to the Elric brothers and everything stemming from people, places and events they had been connected to and involved in. Mustang had founded the idea not long after the brothers vanished to the other world and asked his subordinates to keep track of it, listing the attack as the first event. Falman compiled much of it with help from many well-educated informants. Every incident involving the Catholicon Alchemist was later added to the log, after her involvement with the Elrics. The events themselves were, for the most part, largely unspectacular. However, Roy could not escape the feeling that many of them were somehow connected. He continued to place his finger and interest on the parts involving unknown personnel and Headquarters, as well as anything related to the Catholicon Alchemist, but, each time after reading the timeline, nothing was conclusive in hindsight. It was beginning to feel like a futile pursuit. 

He neatened the papers by stacking them on his desk, and then returned them quietly to their place, withdrawing a clipboard holding a small number of sheets to replace it. Before diving into it, his good eye glanced across the room, to where Riza was working. She tightened almost invisibly, as if she could feel his gaze on her neck.

"I know I've already said this, but you would think that our relationship would be a little less formal after all we've been through, Captain."

No answer.

"But I understand if that's how you want it to stay."

He glanced back down at the clipboard in his hand, scanning the bold-printed title at the top. The paper was quite old, sepia-toned with age and wrinkled. It was a small essay that Ed had given him once, during his hunt for the Philosopher's Stone, that he had tracked down in an old library somewhere to the west. In addition to providing some unknown insights, it made a startling connection that Roy, as knowledgeable an alchemist as he was, had never even known about. The General was certain that this essay had nothing to do with the events covered in the timeline, but it was an intriguing and startling read nonetheless.

* * *

_**Eternity: A Study of the Philosopher's Stone Ternion**_

_The Philosopher's Stone. It is the most sacred item known to alchemists, the most powerful object said to have ever existed. It allows its user to completely bypass the Law of Equivalency, turning simple iron into gold, water into wine…and death into life. It is said that the possessor of the Philosopher's Stone can perform human transmutation without being required to give a sacrifice. In simplified terms, whomever uses the Stone can come face to face with the Gate and walk away unharmed. This precious alchemic amplifier is the catalyst for any truly flawless transmutation._

_There are facts about the Stone, however, that have been buried for as long as its legend has existed. Only those who have used the Stone are aware that, though it ignores Equivalent Exchange, its power is far from endless. It is quite possible to use up a stone––to exhaust its power. In addition, though rumors of disaster are widely known to surround anyone who gets near the Stone, few realize that it takes the sacrifice of countless amounts of human lives to create it._

_Most of the alchemic community, namely the ones who actually believe in the Philosopher's Stone, are widely unaware, but documents preserved from long ago, possibly even from the time of alchemy's advent, indicate that the Stone is but a single piece of a larger triad of legendary alchemic amplifiers that grant both power and the ability to extend life._

_The liquid companion to the Stone is believed to be called the Elixir of Life, although other historical names for it include "Liquid Gold," "Amit Ras" and "Dancing Water." Whereas the Stone grants the ability to bypass the Law of Equivalency, the Elixir grants the ability to reverse it––in other words, to get something for nothing. It was widely believed in old times that the Elixir of Life could grant eternal life, though not immortality. The Elixir, simply put, can infinitely expand the user's lifetime, but not protect the user from diseases and physical wounds. Other uses for the Elixir are unknown, mostly due to its being lost in history. There has been no documented use or mention of the Elixir of Life for at least five hundred years, and it is most likely that the Elixir disappeared from common knowledge approximately 350 years ago. To create the Elixir of Life, it is written, large amounts of human blood are needed in conjunction with a liquid catalyst that can change forms. Where such a catalyst would become available, or what it would resemble, is unknown. The required blood cannot be a jumbled assortment; rather, each supply must be completely drained from the humans in question, truly making them sacrifices. It is unknown if the Elixir has a finite limit._

_An even darker, more obscure, fascinating secret is the buried truth of what the Philosopher's Stone and the Elixir of Life can become. Legends from ages past indicate that the Stone and the Elixir can be combined, transmuted, into a single unknown substance that could possibly be the fifth element. It was given the label "Universal Panacea." The Panacea had the ability to prolong life indefinitely, a trait of the Elixir, and cure all injury and diseases through alchemy, an ability apparently bestowed upon it by the stone. That said, the Panacea is the key to true immortality, if it can truly be created. Because no one has ever successfully created the Universal Panacea, many things about it remain in the dark, most notably if it can actually be made, or if it is just a tale. One would guess that the Panacea would be able to grant all sorts of alchemic abilities on the user, but nothing can be certain. No method has ever been offered for the combining of the Stone and Elixir and creation of the Panacea, and it may always remain that way._

_The triangle that encompasses the Philosopher's Stone, the Elixir of Life, and the Universal Panacea is_

* * *

When Ed had first placed the paper in Mustang's care, he had noted to Roy that the essay, while not vague, felt short and rushed. He also pointed out that, whatever the final sentence had meant to say, it was cut off, leading both to speculate that the anonymous publisher of the essay had been, for some reason or other, unable to finalize and perfect his research. Raising an eyebrow expectantly, Roy let seconds lapse, waiting for something to dawn upon him. When nothing did, he tossed the clipboard back into his desk drawer and leaned back far enough that he found himself looking upside-down through the window behind him. 

Bright as it was, the day was getting dull––and fast.

Riza still worked in front of him, having not moved or made a sound since he had taken to reading his various documents. Mustang returned to a sitting posture and placed his elbow on the desk, supporting his head as he rested his cheek on his hand. He gazed at her with a half-open eye, pondering their situation.

They were soldiers, and their duties were expected to come first and foremost in their lives. To any outsider looking in, the Captain's certainly did. Roy knew, from past experience, that under her hard-working exterior there was a soft, beautiful woman, needing attention as much as any normal human being would. He also knew that the two personalities––soldier and woman––conflicted every time she was forced into his presence. As his subordinate, it was as if in a way, she was being tortured every instance that she showed up for work. The tips of his other hand's fingers tapped the desk for a moment. He voiced the question that was circling around his mind.

"How long are we going to live like this?"

She immediately knew what he meant. Without turning, she answered over her shoulder.

"As long as we have to, sir."

Roy stood impatiently, slamming his hands on the desktop. "Riza, you've got to know better!"

She turned in her chair to look at him, deep eyes tinted with regret. "This is the only way I can live. I promised I'd protect you, and that I'd always serve under you. I already failed once," she glanced at his eye patch, "and if I don't stay focused, it might happen again."

"Don't you think I can protect myself?" he questioned, scratching his head and sighing, as if to calm himself down.

"I know you can, but I want to as well," she answered with a small hint of embarrassment.

"Well..." his eye scanned her, "I want more."

She gasped audibly in surprise.

"Riza…we're getting older with each passing day. Nothing ever changes around here. If we continue with the pattern we've laid out for ourselves, we'll go on like this until we retire, and the rest of our lives will be spent waiting to die. There's got to be a break…some small change in the routine…or else things will stay like this until it all inevitably ends. I learned, while Ed and Al were gone, that there are times that you have to go on without the ones that you feel close to. But when the time comes that you have the ability to stay with the ones that truly mean something to you, why in the hell shouldn't you?"

Mustang moved around the desk to where she worked, the boots of his uniform tapping the floor as he walked, until he was right beside her. He took her hand and pulled her into a standing position.

"Now…I'm not saying that our lives have to change in any way from how they are now," he said, their eyes locked, "But I think that after everything we've been through, all the time we've spent together, we at least deserve to be closer friends than we are sitting across a quiet room from each other."

"This is the way it's been for so long, I'm not sure if I can change it now," she offered in reply.

He put an arm around her waist and led her towards the door. "Let's give it a shot. Work can wait for later."

She smiled at him as they moved into the hallway. Her eyes seemed to shine.

"I thought you were worried about the Elrics."

"I'm sure they're fine for now."

The office door remained open as they departed.

* * *

**A/N**: Well...there you go, heh. This is my recap chapter. I know that, after the events of the movie, some of the things in the story seemed out of place, so recounting everything between the attack and Orwell was my way of showing you readers that the story really is a continuation, not AU. I know that some of the timeline's events might seem ambiguous, out of place, or generally unimportant––maybe even confusing. But as other things come to light later in the story, you'll realize how it all ties together. In addition, I felt that after the last two chapters, this interlude was a nice break from the shocking twists and turns and the emotional traumas. XD A few notes: 

• Some Royai! Finally! XD. They're not a couple now, but they did just leap a major hurdle. The door not being closed when they leave symbolizes a lowering of one of the walls that were raised between them.

• Not sure if anyone will bring it up, but Cpt and MG stand for Captain and Major General, respectively. I actually looked up the abbreviations, so rest assured they're correct.

• Yes, the unfinished last sentence of the essay is intentional.

• I'm not sure that I ever really stated a date for the setting of the story, so I guess now you all know. It's somewhere in early November of 1918 Continental Calendar (about a year after the movie), meaning Ed will be turning twenty sometime real soon––his birthday's in the winter.

• The chapter title, Blank, has a double meaning: Blank, as in "my mind is blank," because the docs don't register with Mustang, and the blank sheet Roy and Riza have just started on in their relationship.

That's about it. Thanks to the few who reviewed. I promise you all that Chapter 12 will be back to Aquroya and everything that's going on. Don't' forget that this scene with Roy is happening right when Ed's dealing with the homunculi; so it's ironic that Roy would think the brothers are just fine. Couldn't help putting in some irony…you know me (I think).

**Preview - Chapter 12**

"Why are the things we long for the most also the things that pain us so?"

---

If anyone reviews (I know, foolish thought), just let me know what you thought. Kanashii.Umi wasn't available to pre-read this one, but she will be for 12. 'Til then.

**LL**


	12. Confluence

I'm really sorry to everyone for taking _so long_ to update, but Chapter 12 is here, so please enjoy and accept my apologies. For some reason, the fight scene works really well if one pictures what's happening while listening to **Rewrite**. Try it, and REVIEW!

* * *

**To Heal the Wounds of the Heart**

**Chapter 12: Confluence  
**

* * *

A stream of glittering tears splattered endlessly against the ravaged pavement, disappearing into the bright red light emitting from the array. The most comprehensive action Edward's brain could process was hearing; the sounds reaching his ears were disturbing…frightening…unnatural. 

The screams of unrelenting agony.

The crackles sparking off of the transmutation lights.

The sadistic chuckling of at least two inhuman creatures.

The violent sobs racking his body.

The sound of a girl calling his name desperately.

Then, the absence of noise.

The light of the transmutation faded, then vanished altogether, halted midway, and every sense halted with it. Ed leaned back onto his knees, beads of sweat trickling down his empty face. He had stopped the transmutation—refused to complete it. His eyes gazed at some unseen point, fixated in a daze. His arms hung limply at his side. All thought processes seemed to come to a complete stop. He slowly turned his head to register the two chairs and the new homunculus. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Envy dash towards him in rage.

That was all he saw, as the homunculus knocked him to the ground with surprising force. As his body fell hard against the pavement, a thought finally occurred to his startled mind: Alphonse and Winry were still bound to the chairs, under Wrath's gaze.

With an angered shout, Edward twisted his lower body and flipped, throwing his arm out fiercely. It was enough to temporarily knock Envy off, which gave Ed enough time to hastily get to his feet and re-transmute his automail blade.

He paid no attention to the homunculus, however; his attention was fixed on the three off to the side.

Making a split-second decision, he veered to his left at full-speed, aiming to get to Wrath before Envy got to him. Aware of his motives, Envy sprang into action as well, heading directly for the blonde alchemist. The collision occurred head-on, a resounding crack preceding a loud clash and flying forms. Envy was thrown backwards onto the pavement, landing hard and skidding. Ed himself was tossed to the side, managing to land on his feet. Without letting a fraction of a second pass, he whirled and sprinted in the direction of Wrath, who tried to duck as he launched himself into the air.

Edward fell with a thud on top of the homunculus' form, immediately straddling him with both knees and winding his hand into the collar of Wrath's brown coat. Pulling, he yanked the creature's head upwards and spat in his face with contempt, rage overflowing.

"You shouldn't act this way towards me, Edward," he stated calmly, but with a more stern tone.

"Don't screw with me!"

The shout echoed, and the blade was raised.

Envy moved to act, but as soon as he was in motion, the blade was brought down and rammed through Wrath's throat. As blood spewed, Ed dug in deep and twisted, shredding what was left of the homunculus' neck to mere threads. He glanced up just in time to see Envy flashing toward him with an extended leg and reacted instinctively, hopping backwards off of Wrath's body and ducking, reaching up in mid-roll to get a firm hold of the monster's leg. The momentum carried them both forward, allowing Edward to expertly switch to his feet while utilizing the circular motion to throw Envy forward by letting go at the perfect point in the roll. Before his nemesis hit the ground, Ed was off again, dashing with all his speed towards him and leaping into the air. Before Envy could avoid it, Edward grounded on him with a muffled stomp, cracking his head against the pavement and kicking him in the face.

The homunculus mustered enough strength to roll a heavily breathing Ed off of him; each took their time getting to their feet.

There came a standstill, and the action slowed momentarily.

Edward glared daggers across the distance that separated them. "You've gone too far this time, you bastard!"

"You think I care?" came the sarcastic reply, "You can't kill me."

"I won't know that until I try!" The blonde alchemist took off once again, rapidly closing the distance. With a smirk, Envy complied, taking to his feet as well and preparing for another collision. The two made a beeline for each other amongst the sickening sounds of a rejuvenating Wrath venting blood from his throat. Ed pulled his blade in close and leaned forward, cutting down his body's surface area in an attempt to speed up. Seconds from impact, a large explosion sounded from the water and Avarice dropped into the fray, landing at what would be ground zero and swinging a quick fist. Edward was knocked back onto a knee, halting the action once more.

It didn't take long for Pride to extricate himself from the waters as well, reuniting the five combatants in a one-on-four melee. In the chair, Alphonse was beginning to stir—his body was embarking a long return to consciousness.

Ed's anger and disgust were building to extents large enough to surprise even Envy. He trained his sights on Wrath, looking directly through the other three homunculi. "You get the hell out of my way!" he screamed, "I'll rip each of your heads off if I have to!"

Some form of laugh, smirk or chuckle emitted from all four of the creatures, making the last remaining sound almost inaudible.

Edward picked it up.

It was coming from the chairs.

Winry was strained forward in her chair, fighting the ropes once more. The blood running down her face had begun to clot, reducing the crimson stream to a red trickle. Tears were falling from her eyes, mingling with the blood, falling as a combined droplet to the pavement.

She was pleading with him.

"Don't do it, Ed! You're not like that! You don't have to be!" He could not divert his attention from his enemies long enough to meet her eyes, but she could feel his attention. "I hate seeing you like this!"

It was then that Ed finally noticed the blood coating his hand, face, and automail. He was far beyond the point, however, of stopping to listen. His arms swung out, then in, allowing his hands to clap together. This time, he slid his hand over the back of the elbow, and a sharp sheet of metal extended outwards to a point.

He was serious.

The muscles in his right leg and springs in his right cocked and loaded, ready to fire. His golden eyes trained fiercely on the group of homunculi. Every area of his body tensed. Just before he released and charged the creatures, Pride took a single step forward and pointed. The air shimmered slightly, and dread spread across Edward's face. Grim realization seeped in.

Ed followed the pointed finger hesitantly, terrified of what he might see.

When his head completed the turn, he could do nothing but groan.

"Rose?"

"Ed..."

Edward turned towards Pride, infuriated.

"What the hell is this? It was Rose all along?"

"You're so easily fooled..." the homunculus offered.

Envy agreed with a grin. "You didn't even give it a second thought. What an idiot!"

"Shut up! You've got no right to talk! You hated 'our' dad so much, but look..."

"..."

"Now you're no better than he is. You're both monsters, nothing but rejected screw-ups!"

His eyes flared, and he leapt at Ed with a cry of rage. The remark had worked without fail, getting into Envy's head. He was at Ed's side in record time, morphing his arm into a blugeon with a sharp point. Ed easily dodged his swings, first left, then right. In his fit of anger, he was being careless—something Edward utilized to perfection when the homunculus barrelled into him, using the momentum once more to roll him over his shoulder and throw him easily to the ground. With a quick step, Ed turned and ran swiftly to the chairs. He sliced the ropes on both with his blade and pulled Al into a standing position, shaking him back to full consciousness. Alphonse stumbled slightly, staring down disorientedly for a moment, which prompted Edward to switch over to Rose. His sharp mind remaining as alert as it had ever been, he quickly realized who he was dealing with, and pulled her up so gently that the situation they were in almost seemed non-present.

"Are you okay?" he asked calmly.

She nodded with tears in her eyes, throwing herself into his chest. The clotting blood dripping off of her face soiled his clothes, but he didn't move to disengage her. He understood that any person thrust into such a situation would need comfort. While she cried into him, his eyes drifted over to match his brother's. Once again, the universal understanding between them was realized, and Ed nodded.

Fully recuperated, Al stepped forward, silently volunteering to continue the fight. Ed gently helped Rose to a resting position before turning around.

The silence that ensued was thick with the deepest kind of hatred, charged with a fearless animosity.

The melee's end was nearing.

Avarice dropped and slammed his fist into the pavement, shattering the ground. Amidst swirling dust and flying shrapnel, Envy stepped back and disappeared into the cloud, reappearing simultaneously with Edward's first step forward. The two locked in battle again, fists and insults flying.

"You're gonna die today, you realize that?" Envy yelled at him with glee.

"I've already died once, and I'll be damned if I ever let it come by your hand again! You're the one who's finished!"

Seeing his opportunity, Al started off in Pride's direction. Running at half-speed, he clapped his hands hard and leaped forward, somersaulting over the ground at an angle perfect to covertly touch it. Landing in perfect rhythm, he neared the distance between himself and the homunculi expertly, closing in.

Envy crouched, then sprang forward, landing a knee to Edward's jaw. Ed recovered quickly, winding up for a forceful strike with his blade.

The moment froze, it seemed, as each individual was acting freely at the exact same time. Avarice moved forward, intending to help; Ed began to uncoil, swinging at Envy's neck ferociously; Al took one final leap before there was no more distance to run; Pride focused on Ed, directing his seething nature into his amazing ability.

Amidst the frentic action, all sound stopped.

Then time unnoticeably resumed.

Ed froze in his tracks, a victim of Pride's mind-altering. Envy formed a smile bursting with pure evil, preparing to abuse the immoble alchemist mercilessly.

"Not this time!" Al yelled, a resolute look in his eyes. From behind him, a strip of the pavement that included where he had touched rose and dropped in a single wave-like motion. Al leapt over it, then continued running as it tossed Pride into the air. He ploughed his shoulder into Pride, and both bodies fell. Wasting no time, the younger Elric recomposed himself and rolled on top, shoving his knee into the homunculus' chest and pressing his full weight, attempting to keep him from moving. His shaking hand darted to Pride's throat, gripping as tightly as possible.

"I'm not letting you..not..."

Released, Ed stepped back, causing the fist to barely graze him. Leaning back, he swung a leg upwards and shoved Envy off of himself, turning just in time to witness a sickening sight.

Avarice's fist collided soundly with Alphonse's shoulder, barrelling him to the ground with a loud thud. Blood spurted from his mouth as Pride stood and approached, stepping on him with a chuckle that swiftly morphed into a hideous laugh.

"Al!!" Ed screamed, terrified. He looked at the ground beneath him and probed his intelligent mind, finding the bit of information he was after, and then dropped, clapping his hands and ramming his palms down.

Following the dull light that resulted, a muffled boom went off.

A large explosion ignited and spread outward.

* * *

"Ah! Perfect weather! This is so great!" 

The window connecting the guest bedroom to the outside world was on the east-facing front side, and any occupant of the room could see the sun rise each morning if they so desired. Winry rested so comfortably on the open window, leaning out so far, that it had become her own personal balcony. The sun shined down from midway up in the sky, progressing through its mid-morning stage, and soft breezes whipped by, carressing the beautiful blonde girl's face. A relative quiet presided, luring her into an unnatural state of calm.

"I got over Ed and Al ditching me again pretty fast...maybe I'm just used to it?"

"Winry, do you want some breakfast?" Gracia's voice trailed from downstairs.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be right down!"

As her scurrying feet carried her past the other room on the second floor, she failed to notice that it was empty.

Though the meal laid out on the table was an amazing offering, Winry could not find it in herself to eat. Glancing at the milk glass standing next to her plate, her only thoughts were of Ed. She was filled not with feelings of worry, per the usual, but something else instead. Gracia watched her with concern, thinking of how best to make conversation.

"Oh!" Winry looked up with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Hughes, this really is a great meal. I just don't feel hungry."

Gracia chuckled. "You don't have to eat, Winry."

"Yes ma'am..."

"Oh, have you seen Rose, by chance?"

Winry gazed towards the stairs thoughtfully. "No, not at all. I'll go check though," she finished, eager for a change of scene.

Footsteps tapped softly around on the floor above, followed by the creak of a door opening, and finally, silence fell. After several uneventful moments, Winry descended, her blue eyes clouded with confusion.

"...She's gone."

* * *

The black military vehicle traveled quietly over the dull landscape, progressing forward at regular intervals with relative indifference regarding the outside world. It was traveling east and slightly north, bound towards some unknown destination. 

The woman in the driver's seat stared forward with stoic silence, focused.

"Captain, have you ever wondered how long we'll be doing things this way?" drifted in from the back seat.

Hair kept up in a clasp, deep blue military uniform pressed neatly, she momentarily took her piercing amber eyes off of the road to glance at him in the rear-view mirror.

"In what way, sir?"

Mustang shifted uneasily, folding his arms and turning to stare out the window. "You know...never staying still, always onward, chasing fallen dreams and false solutions, never admitting the one thing we need most..." his eyes flitted, at which point his voice trailed off.

"That sounds a lot like the Elric brothers."

Roy sighed. "I know it does, but...I'm starting to realize that they're not the only ones who are denying themselves the most important thing in their life."

"Well, we can't deny that this is the path we've chosen."

"Yeah, and I've been firm with that for all these years...but..."

A small smile crept across Riza's face. Her eyes returned to the road, giving way to silence. They traveled on for nearly a minute, saying nothing, before she turned, with one hand still on the wheel, and cast her smile upon him with half-open eyes.

"I can't say I know what has caused you to be so introspective," she began, "but I can say this, Roy Mustang. Your job and your life are what you decide you want them to be, and whatever you choose, I will always be one step behind you."

Roy's eyes widened for a moment, but before he could be caught, the small action was gone, replaced with his usual cool, calm demeanor. He looked back at her with a nonchalant expression and tilted his head, saying, "I appreciate that, Elizabeth, but you know..."

She turned back around. "Yeah."

"I'd rather have you by my side."

The conversation ended in such a manner, and both returned to silent, solemn observation. Facts, theories, thoughts, and ideas all buzzed back and forth in Mustang's head, fitting, connecting and disengaging like pieces of a puzzle, sliding into place in an attempt to form a bigger picture. His reflection gazed back at him from the spotless car window as he remembered Edward's words.

_"Heh. And what do you know?"_

_"Like I said...you don't know anything."_

_"I promise I'll tell you then."_

His memory drifted back to the last moments at the Hughes' house. Edward shaking his hand, gripping tightly, leaning forward to make sure Roy's eye caught his...a swift nod no one else noticed...his brisk air, all recorded in that single second, returned to him, and suddenly, Mustang had an idea. He thought back to the timeline and the essay, Ed's special emphasis on directing interest to those few paragraphs...

The puzzle fitted so well together that Roy almost heard a silent _click! _in his head. His eyes sprung open, looking about in shock.

"Oh, shit!"

His cry alerted Riza, who immediately stepped on the brake. The car came to a skidding halt, sending leaves whirling around it. She turned around, worry in her eyes. He hopped into action, exiting the back seat and opening her door for her.

"I'm sorry, Riza. I just realized something huge. We need to go back. Okay if I drive?"

She seemed exasperated and thoroughly confused, but she was far beyond questioning the General.

"Yeah."

"Thanks," he mentioned over his shoulder. His back was turned, but she could feel his appreciative grin.

"What are we going back for?" she inquired.

No answer.

The engine revved as the gas pedal was pressed hard to the floor, and the car did a full about-face, speeding off in the opposite direction.

* * *

The smell of blood. The taste of blood. The feeling of blood running between his fingers. 

Once he drifted into consciousness, he became aware that the blood was his. With a loud, uncontained groan that caused his ribs to hurt, Edward placed his automail hand beneath him and pushed, giving himself enough leverage to painfully sit up on his knees. With one eye closed and the other half-open, he turned his head slowly, surveying his immediate area. Relaxing for a moment, he felt the cuts on his head, shoulder, and legs, trying to stem some of the blood at each of them. There was nothing nearby that could be transmuted into coverings for his wounds.

Looking around once more, he finally noticed the most important thing, which he had somehow forgotten. Angrily cursing himself, Ed began to drag his body in the direction he was focused on.

"Al..!"

Realizing the situation he had thrust himself out of by means of the vicious explosion, he re-transmuted his automail blade one more time. Pulling himself to his brother's side, he assessed the wounds and compared them to his own, attempting to jerk him into alertness.

"Al! Al!"

Alphonse jolted awake, his chest expounding heavily as he looked around wide-eyed. "Ed! What..." His memory slowly filled in, and he immediately sat up, wary of a surprise attack.

Both brothers looked from each other to their surroundings with confused faces.

Ed shoved himself onto one knee and slowly stood up, proceeding to grab Al's hand and assist him in rising.

"I'm really sorry, Al. It was the only thing I could think of," he said quietly, eyes downcast.

Al's expression did not change, but his tone softened. "It's alright. What else could you have done?"

"I dunno," Ed replied, exhaling loudly, "But we really gotta stop getting ourselves into these situations."

Several piles of debris crumbled behind them, throwing dirt and crumbled pavement into the air, causing both Elrics to stumble backwards. Envy stepped calmly from the rubble, flicking pieces of concrete off of his shoulder. Pride followed behind him; neither appeared to show any concern of agressiveness—or any emotion at all. More footsteps behind the brothers caused them to whirl around again, only to be confronted by the hulking Avarice, staring blankly at them.

"What's going on?"

"Well, we've been waiting for you two to come around for almost an hour, Pipsqueak," Envy chuckled at him.

"That doesn't make any sense," Ed contested, "You could have killed us any time you wanted! Why? Why'd you keep us alive?"

"Don't you see, idiot?" Envy retorted.

Al's face contorted in complete confusion. "Huh?"

"It's a ton of fun to beat the hell out of you two, but you must know by now that there's absolutely no way we can kill you now?"

Ed passed on the notion creeping into his mind, choosing not to understand or realize what the homunculus was implying. Instead, he turned once more to look at Avarice. His white eyes met Ed's, and Edward gasped aloud. He turned back around to Envy.

"What's going on? He's looking right at me!"

"What's your point?"

"He's blind?"

Pride stepped to the forefront, a look of glee in his eyes. "What makes you think that?"

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"See for yourself," the mind-altering homunculus offered, pointing over Edward's shoulder. Ed circled once more and looked deeply into Avarice's eyes. Slowly, bit by bit, the white in them was overridden and replaced with a dark violet. Pupils expanded in the centers and focused on Ed. With a groan, the Fullmetal Alchemist looked at Envy again.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked incredulously, "That everything we think is just a fabrication, concocted by your twisted minds?"

"Not everything," Pride said, shrugging, "But I guess you never know, huh?" He directed Ed's attention to Envy. The crimson Ouroboros mark flickered, momentarily disappearing from its place on the left leg and appearing on his forehead, then switching back.

Realization slapped Edward in the face. It had been the same Envy all along, and all of the extra abilities and different appearances were simply superfluous lies, distracting falsifications to keep him from standing up to them fairly. The same could obviously be said about Avarice, whose blindness never existed. Faced with these facts, coupled with the numbing knowledge that Rose was nowhere to be found, Ed felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. He turned around one last time, looking neither at the homunculi nor at a single point.

"And what about that bastard, Wrath? Where's he?"

A sickening, twisted voice hailed from several feet away.

"Right here with me. You didn't forget, did you, Edward?"

Ed whirled around, eyes cracked open and pupils dilated. Al soon followed, trembling, expressions of disgust and fear mixing on his face.

"No! Not you!"

"Why not?" Envy questioned from behind him. "I did say there was a reason we had to keep you alive."

Edward ignored the comment, threading out all other traces of the world around him. He unconsciously readied his automail blade, holding it out in front of him, and transmuted a short spear to clutch in his other hand. With the same look of disgust and fear mixed with rage in his eyes, he suddenly tore forth viciously with the intent to kill.

* * *

**A/N: **To the readers, I am so, so very sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. And, sadly, through all of your waiting, it might not even be as good as the other ones. It's really up to you, and I look forward to hearing all of your opinions in your reviews, but it does worry me. I worked pretty hard trying to get my vision through and still stay true to the story. This chapter and the next, the last before the epilogue, will seem different from the rest of the story overall (or so this author thinks), but I think it will be a fitting conclusion. 

I don't think I have any notes on the chapter. Let me know if I missed something. The name of this one is Confluence, meaning many things coming together, and the name of Chapter 13 will be Affluence, meaning many things flowing towards a certain point. I haven't decided if the Epilogue will be titled.

Again, thanks for reading, and I'm so sorry to keep you all hanging! Read! **Review**! Enjoy! HWH! XD (By the way, I don't know that I really feel like writing out the whole last two chapters for a measley three or four reviews. I hate people who take stories hostage for reviews, so don't mistake me as doing that, it just seems...unappreciated). Speaking of which, I'm so glad I finally have a Samurai Champloo fic up and running in that section. Readers there are so much more respectful and cool. They actually read and leave reviews and enjoy it. Any SC fans, feel free to check it out.

**LL**


End file.
